The Butterfly Effect
by Isabelle
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father’s death. She arrives present day, Chuck/Blair’s senior year, & attempts to get her parents back together. C/B.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film other than the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

A/N: I have honestly no clue as to how this idea came about. It's a bit mystical, completely AU, and out of the realm of possibility, but that's the writing I enjoy. I hope you all enjoy it, too!!

--

"_Because I could not stop for Death --  
__He kindly stopped for me –"  
__Emily Dickinson_

Chuck Bass promised his Blair Waldorf nine things. Nine things he promised her. In the end, he failed at one.

She was sitting on the steps of the MET, avoiding his eyes for as long as she could. He finally gave up and stepped into his limo. She sighed, because now she could breathe.

"Ian left," Heloise said next to her.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"You can't avoid him forever." Heloise bit into her watermelon ball. Kitty gave her a sideways glance and sighed.

"I know," Kitty said. "It's just that… I can't… I don't know how to answer him."

Heloise nodded. This was why she loved her cousin; she didn't have to pretend with Heloise. Heloise loved Kitty's father as much as Kitty did; Chuck Bass was, after all, Heloise's godfather, just like Eric was her own godfather. The girls huddled together, shivering slightly against the cold.

"Are you heading there after school?" Heloise asked her.

Kitty nodded, checking her cell phone once more. Her mother hadn't called her, so she suspected everything was the same as it had been that morning.

"Yeah." Kitty said absently, studying the student population. Many were looking, many more speculating. Everyone knew about her father, and it burned her stomach that she was getting their pity.

Katerina Bass was not one to receive pity well. It was in her blood. She always walked with her head high – from the time she was very little. Pity from people was exhausting to deal with, and it burned her, making her feel angry and completely helpless.

"Want to get out early?" Heloise asked her, running her hand over her long blonde hair.

Kitty's dark eyes blinked at her, and she nodded. "Yeah."

The girls held hands as they walked to the curb and hailed a cab. The stares were threatening to engulf her completely. She held on tighter to her cousin's hand, and Heloise didn't protest. Not once.

When they made it to the hospital, she let Heloise lead her through the corridors until they found the private sector. She felt slightly relieved that her aunt was there – Serena always had a calming effect on everyone around her. Next to her was her very loving godfather, Eric. Eric smiled at them, but Serena looked concerned.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" She asked, accepting a kiss from her daughter, Heloise.

"Serena, please," Eric chided her and embraced Kitty, kissing the top of her head.

"Any change?" Heloise voiced Kitty's own thoughts, and Serena slowly shook her head.

"We're expecting the results for the CTX scan any minute," Eric told them.

"Mom?" Kitty asked, removing her coat and scarf.

Serena's lips thinned, and she pointed to the room. Kitty nodded and walked to the door. She looked in the room and swallowed, her jaw twitching. She took a deep breath, bag still in hand and walked in.

Her father was now on life support, and she could barely glance at the man. Her father had always been larger than life for her and seeing him like this destroyed her.

She studied her mother, and her heart clenched in her chest. She had never seen her mother look so lost and frail, so thin and alone. Like she was standing in the middle of a snowstorm with only a thin shirt on. Like the world was caving in around her.

Blair Waldorf had always been an imposing figure in her life. While her father was always doting on and spoiling Kitty, Blair taught her how to be a society woman. How to dress, how to act, how to plot – how to become the woman Kitty now was.

Blair sat next to her husband's bed, holding his hand and just looking at him.

"Mom?" Kitty said quietly, walking closer.

Blair raised her head and looked her over. "Hello, darling."

Kitty walked closer and pressed her lips against her mother's forehead.

"I love you," Kitty said quietly.

Blair gave her a strained smile. "I love you, too, baby."

Kitty took a deep breath, pulled a seat next to her mother and stared at her father. All the memories that she held of her father were of an unsinkable man. A man who knew what he wanted, who knew what to do, how to act, how to behave, a man that – though wild and untamed – was also poised and intimidating. A man that provided for his women without failing. Ever.

Her father was also everything to Kitty. Whatever Kitty wanted, Kitty got.

They were a small family, but they were as close as could be. Losing her father would mean a broken artery to their frail little family. Her father couldn't leave his girls behind. He just couldn't.

But here he was, in a hospital bed at barely over 35, dying. Kitty wiped the tear that escaped her eye angrily. Basses didn't cry.

"He's going to be fine, baby," Blair told her daughter, but Kitty felt the lie in her voice and closed her eyes.

"I know, mom." And now they were both lying to keep their hearts from breaking.

Kitty pulled a book from her purse and began reading out loud – just to pass the time and prevent the heart monitor from being the only conversation in the room. When she got tired, she began pacing while her mother sat, poised.

She wished she could have her mother's stillness. She was impatient like her father; always pacing when something bothered her. It was an hour later that the doctor finally came with the results of the CTX scan.

The CTX scan was an advanced version of the CT scan – it was 100 accurate and left no room for questioning. Apparently the CTX was the new voice of God.

The man sat down next to Blair as Kitty loomed over him. His words were distant and dreamlike.

"…. Bleeding in the brain… most likely caused by a concussion years before, and the recent fall just 'activated' it, if you will…"

Kitty just looked at her father as her mother asked some quiet questions.

"… He was eighteen. He was in a bad car accident, and there was brain trauma, but he recovered…"

"Yes, I believe this is where the fracture initiated." The doctor nodded. Kitty desperately wanted to punch him.

Blair was still composed, silent, and still holding her father's hand.

"What can we do?" Blair asked the question, and Kitty felt her heart stop.

The doctor looked down, and that's when Kitty knew.

"Unfortunately… there's nothing we can do, Mrs. Bass. I think you should say goodbye before he leaves us."

Kitty watched the doctor leave to inform the rest of the family of Chuck's condition and then turned to her mother. Blair's back was rod-straight and her face was stony. Kitty felt this horrible huge lump in her throat that prevented her from breathing.

"Mom?" Kitty asked, sitting next to her, and Blair finally looked at her. Her eyes were wide and red.

"Hey, baby," Blair said, and Kitty saw her throat move.

Kitty's lip trembled, and she pressed the palm of her hand over her eyes. "I don't want Daddy to leave," she admitted.

That's when she felt her mother's arms around her, pulling her in.

Two hours later, Chuck Bass died.

Chuck Bass promised his Blair nine things. One of them was that he would never leave her. He didn't count on this.

She left Serena holding a crying Blair as she stepped out to face her uncle. Eric's eyes were red and puffy, but she couldn't look at him, she couldn't be here. It smelled like alcohol. It smelled like death.

"I need some air," she told Eric and Heloise. She dimly noticed that Nate, her uncle Dan, and others were there.

"Kitty!" She heard Heloise cry after her, but she quickened her steps. She couldn't breathe. She reached the exit doors, and her breath caught at her throat when she saw Ian standing there, lounging before his limo, his dark eyes boring into her.

That's when she broke. She felt her knees give out under her, and then she felt his arms around her, pulling her up and onto him. She felt like she was floating, and that's when she realized her was carrying her, cradling her, and putting in her his limo.

She clung to him like he was her salvation. She heard him whisper things to her, but all she knew was that she was broken. She dimly realized they had made it to his place.

Ian Winters lived in the penthouse of one of the tallest buildings in New York. His father, a real estate tycoon, left his son to his own devices, and his mother spent her days drugged up between L.A. and London when she wasn't working on her newest film.

The elevator ride took some minutes, but he never let go of her. They entered the home she knew so well. No maids, just them.

He led her to his room, sat her on the bed, and took off her shoes. She watched his dark head, bent over and calm.

When he looked up at her, she pulled on the lapels of his jacket and kissed him.

"Help me forget," she whispered to him, and he didn't protest.

When she woke, there was a glass of water next to her, and she reached for it gratefully. He walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and nothing else. The jeans hung low on his hips and it showed off his slim but built soccer-body.

"You're awake," he stated.

She nodded and drank her water, pulling the sheets to cover her bare chest. He adverted his eyes. He sat next to her, grabbing her glass once she was done. She sighed and sat back on the pillows, staring at him. His light brown hair fell slightly over his eyes and his hazel eyes were small and questioning. She reached out to comb his hair back, and he leaned into to her touch.

So she'd slept with him. Again.

She was so dammed. She couldn't fall for Ian. He was her friend, her life-long plotting partner, her constant companion. She was just weak and vulnerable. William and she had broken up after three years of dating, and she had jumped right into Ian Winters' bed. A week after her breakup.

"You can stay here as long as you like," he told her, grabbing her hand and slowly playing with her fingers.

She wished she could hide. She really wished she could.

"I ordered breakfast from downstairs," he continued, and she closed her eyes because she knew he was falling for her. Falling fast.

"I'm not hungry," she stated and looked around the room, trying to spot her clothes.

That's when she saw it. The morning paper.

_Billionaire Chuck Bass dies, age 36, after a fatal fall._

Ian's eyes traveled to where hers were glued, and he hissed, quickly standing and grabbing the paper.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't notice…"

"Let me see it," she told him in her best Katerina Bass voice. She saw his jaw twitch, but she didn't back down.

They eye-struggled for a minute and he finally gave in, throwing the paper on the bed.

Kitty stared down at her father's face on the paper. It had been taken some years ago when the Basses threw a no-expense-spared charity event. He was smiling, as much as her father smiled in public. He reserved his real smiles for her and her mother. And sometimes the extended family. Sometimes.

She touched the black-and-white photo and sighed. She read the article, stoically, scanning over her own name – as she was his only child and only surviving heir.

The paper named her 'Kitty Billionaire'. Another sad story. She closed her eyes, knowing Ian was studying her.

"Hand it over," he said, his hand reaching out.

She did, but it was in the moment that the article right under her father's name jumped out at her.

"Wait." She grabbed it back. He sighed, allowing her to have the paper, and then turned as their food arrived.

She scanned the article. A mad scientist, or so they called him, had been banned from Smithsonian after claiming he had invented a time machine. To her rational mind, it should've been hilarious. Another crazy person claiming more crazy things. She'd seen it all in New York.

But the idealist part of her began dreaming and, in dreaming, she sprang into action. She grabbed her clothes, listening idly as Ian talked from the next room, explaining the breakfast to her. The paper was clutched in her hand as she stepped out, still rumpled but refreshed. She had hope.

"Where are you going?" His eyes were dark as he studied her.

"I have to go," she said quickly, but he stepped in front of her. She could never lie to Ian. Since she'd known him, and it had been some years since Chuck Bass and Toby Winters made their first business deal, she never could. For many years they had played as children in the park, observed by their nannies.

He grabbed the paper from her and found the article faster than she would've given him credit for. His green-tinted eyes looked up at her, and he studied her, brows furrowed.

She set her jaw, and he instantly noted it.

"Are you out of your mind?" He snapped.

"No. I'm out of a father," she growled, going around him. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Look," he attempted, almost tenderly. "I know you're in pain-"

"It's probably shit, but I still want to see him." She pulled herself from his grasp.

"Katerina," he was one of the few people that always used her full name. Her name on his lips set shivers down her spine.

She turned her back on him; she was going to get her father back. She was going to fix her family, she was going to fix her mom and that was that.

"Thank you for last night, Ian," she said coldly, and she saw his face fall. "But it won't be repeated."

She met his eyes fully, cold and calculating, and then turned, closing the door behind her.

--

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film other than the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

A/N: I have honestly no clue as to how this idea came about. It's a bit mystical, completely AU, and out of the realm of possibility, but that's the writing I enjoy. I hope you all enjoy it, too!!

--

"_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity."  
__Gilda Radner_

When she entered the house, she instantly felt his presence missing. She felt it, and it killed her.

Blair Waldorf had always prided herself on having everything and anything she wanted. As a young child, her father gave her everything her heart desired. As an adult, Chuck had. If she felt sad, he would make love to her. If she felt needy, he would buy her diamonds. If she felt restless, he would take her to the ends of the world. When she became lonely, he gave her a daughter. A daughter that had his eyes and always would.

The maids led her to her bedroom. To _their_ bedroom. The moment the door closed, she felt the world caving in on her.

She stared at their bed.

Three days ago. Three days. 36 hours. Two thousand minutes, and he was gone.

36 hours ago, they had been in this same bed, having breakfast, like they did on Saturdays. He was reading over reports while she played with the digital recorder and chose what prime time drama to watch.

He would tell her to put on some sports, just to bother her, because she knew he was never a sports fanatic. She would ignore him and tell him to continue working, because he was a workaholic.

She slid down to the floor, staring at their bed.

Where was her Chuck? Her husband and constant companion.

The pity behind the doors was threatening to take over her life. Poor widow. Poor Blair Bass, a widow at only 36.

She felt her resolve crumble when she smelled his cologne in the room. The maids attempted to ignore the wracking sobs behind the large golden door.

--

Kitty listened to her mother sob on the other side of the door, and she touched the gold paneling. Her parents had always been extravagant. She was born into extravagance, tales of how they had converted a part of their penthouse into a nursery, and Katerina had come to the world in an elaborate organic water birth overseen by the most prominent midwife money could buy. A team of nurses and nannies had always been at hand, but Blair and Chuck insisted on doing as much as they could themselves.

Blair still kept her baby clothes, hoping one day to bestow them on Kitty's child.

The earliest memories she had consisted of running through the large home, her father laughing and chasing after her as her mother cautioned them to be careful with her Parisian china.

Yet when Kitty would break something, Chuck would simply wave his hand and replace it to appease his wife. Who would replace now all that was broken?

She checked her cell and saw 25 missed calls. Heloise, Nate, Serena, Ian, and even William. Bastard.

She sighed, throwing her phone on her night table as she entered her room.

Bali, her personal maid walked in, and Kitty asked her to leave her alone. Bali studied her but finally gave in, finding a corner of their perfect home to clean.

She pulled out her laptop and began her research on Dr. Helbert Lynn, the 'mad scientist' who claimed he had invented a time machine. She read a few sites that called him a modern day Frankenstein. This was exactly what she needed. A man crazy enough to make a crazy dream work.

--

She couldn't find her pearls. Her pearls were gone. And that's when she remembered he had placed the pearls in their box in the closet.

She walked hesitantly to the closet, and the colors of his clothes overwhelmed her. Chuck never spared an expense. His clothing ranged from runway ready-to-wear to custom made pieces showered on him by her designer friends.

And there, by his Italian merino sweaters, was the small mahogany box. He had it made for them when she finished college. She reached out and grabbed it with trembling hands, opening it.

A picture of their twenty-year old selves greeted her. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. In her arms was baby Kitty, struggling to be let down from her mother's grip. She had just learned to walk. Chuck had surprised them with a trip to Rio, and they named it 'Baby's first vacation.' He was smirking, giving the camera a wink. She was smiling, blissfully. She touched the picture, remembering how happy they were.

God, she missed him.

She reached for her pearls. On the clasp, he had engraved _Mine_.

Because she had _Yours_ engraved on his gold cufflinks.

They had marked each other.

Yours and Mine.

She put on her pearls, because he would always be hers no matter what. She remembered that it took her 18 months for her to give him her heart pin. But he had had her heart since the moment he first kissed her.

And now he was gone.

Chuck Bass made her nine promises the night they confessed their love for each other.

He broke the first one.

--

The wake and funeral lasted a lifetime, and all that Kitty could do to survive it all was think that in no time, she would change everything. Her mother wouldn't look so frail under layers of Chanel makeup and her aunt's smile would be bright and shiny.

She felt Ian's eyes on her, dark and inquisitive, but she ignored him and instead grasped Heloise's hand, trying to block out the ladylike sobs that her mother let out as Chuck's coffin was lowered to the ground.

As they bid the last person goodbye from their home, she walked into her room and found Ian on her bed. In the past, this wouldn't have bothered her. Ian had been in her room many times, much to her father's chagrin. He was in a black suit, jacket laying over her chaise, his sleeves rolled up and looking once more intently at her.

"You can't ignore me forever," he said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her luggage out. He watched her.

"You can't be serious about this, Katerina." His voice was calm, but she knew him better; she knew he wanted to explode and shake her.

"Ian," she began wearily. "My father left me 75 of his money. Do you know how much that is?"

He blinked at her. Everyone knew that the Basses had risen to billionaires once Chuck Bass took over his father's corporation. 75 made her one of the richest heiresses in all of New York and most likely in all of the East coast.

He sighed, standing up.

"So you're going to spend all of your money funding some crazy guy in order to go back in time and prevent your dad from dying?"

She knew it sounded crazy. More than crazy. It sounded mental, and if her mother heard her, it would break her heart even more. But she had to try.

"I just want to talk to this man," she insisted. Ian glared at her.

"This is crazy. Are you listening to yourself? It's crazy," Ian exploded.

"I know!" She snapped, opening her panty drawer.

"If your father were here-"

"If my father were here, he wouldn't want my mother as broken as she is right now!"

And that ended it. Ian watched her pack, his hands on his hips as she stuffed the essentials into her suitcase.

"I'm going with you," he said firmly.

"No. You have school," she said, not looking at him.

"Oh, and you don't?" He shot back.

"I'm way ahead in all my classes, and it's senior year. Plus… if this goes through, I'll be back literally before you know it."

His eyes widened. "No."

"This is not up for discussion, Ian!" She growled, hefting her bag. "Just please let me do this."

"You can't control death, Katerina," he said softly, coming closer. His proximity intoxicated her.

She met his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. He clung to her hips even as she pulled away. She pressed her forehead to his. "I need to fix this."

And in his eyes, she saw pity.

--

The day Blair realized she was pregnant, she felt like she was drowning. She was a fresh-faced 18 year old and halfway through their senior year, she had caved to the advances of Chuck Bass once more and had woken in his bed. Naked.

She swore she never would again. After avoiding him for three days, she realized she had skipped her period. She was never late. She was precise, like clock-work. The day she realized she was pregnant, she asked him over.

Now, years later, she didn't even remember what the fight was about, but it had been a huge fight. He had stormed out, and she hadn't told him she was pregnant. For a moment there she decided she would abort the baby. She would get rid of it because any part of Chuck Bass was poison.

Three hours later, she received the call.

She sat by his bed and dared not touch him until the third day. On the third day of watching him breathe in and out, she reached out and held his hand. She could almost see her small young self as she pleaded for him to come back to her because she was pregnant and was going to have his child.

They had told them that his brain damage was extensive, and he would soon die. Serena tried telling her things like at least he left her a gift; a gift she would always have, a part of him.

She stayed by his bed, and on the 3rd week of waiting, she had told Bart Bass that she was pregnant with his grandchild. She had never seen Bart Bass cry. Bart Bass had held her as if she were his own daughter, and he thanked her.

Chuck, of course, woke the next day. As dramatic as ever. On his third day of being awake, he demanded to be let go from the smelly hospital. He also had all types of flowers, teddies, and cards removed from the room, because he was not sick.

The doctors were stunned, the swelling in his brain had gone down completely. Chuck, who was now missing half of his hair, was still not at all pleased. The hair had been shaved off for his operation. He insisted on having a Burberry hat on as they got into the limo.

She tried to tell him in the limo, once they were alone, because she was sentimental, and it was perfect. He was horny, so she decided to give in on the limo sex because he had almost died. It wasn't until they were in his bed a couple of trysts later that he decided to shower. She quickly jumped up, grabbed her lipstick, and wrote on his mirror.

She made it under the covers in time for him to walk out of the shower, complaining about the needle tracks on his arm because of the IV. He didn't look at the mirror and this infuriated her.

"You have something on your cheek," she said.

He brushed his hand over his cheek, carelessly, his eyes glued on her exposed breasts. They were inflating at an incredible rate. She was now only a couple weeks pregnant. Was that even possible? She'd been so distraught over his accident that she hadn't taken care of herself like she should.

"Your breasts look great," he whispered, as if examining a new Dior suit.

Her nostrils flared, and she glared at him. "Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror?" She snapped.

"I don't want to see my hair," he stated plainly.

She rolled her eyes. He was killing the very notion of romance.

"Please?" She asked. His shoulder sagged, and he glanced at the mirror, stopping when he saw lipstick on it.

Then he read it.

_Congratulations, daddy. I'm pregnant._

He blinked and she smiled, satisfied, sinking further into the pillows.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, still staring at the words. Or his hair, it was a toss up.

She wrapped the sheet around her and walked to him slowly.

"Nope."

He then turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"I found out a couple of days before the accident," she said softly, pressing her small hand on his chest. "I thought it was a sign that you were going to die for sure. Like God had left a little piece of you in me." Her eyes watered. She was so damn emotional lately. She hated it.

His eyes softened, and he pulled her against him. "You're pregnant," he said into her hair, and she nodded. "We're going to have a baby. In High School." His voice was calm, but she could hear the panic bubbling inside of him.

"Technically, we won't be in High School when it's born." She looked up at him. He looked horrible, with half his hair missing and a nasty scar over his left eyebrow which was almost healed.

"It?" He asked, a slow smirk forming on his face.

She shrugged.

"Can you please not refer to my son as an 'It'?"

"How do you know it's a boy?" She demanded.

"Basses are always boys. There hasn't been a Bass girl in five generations," he declared.

She raised a brow at him. He maintained it was a boy until the day she gave birth. She hadn't been able to start Yale in the Fall, as had been her plan, but she was done with planning. She also didn't know why the hell she had decided on a natural birth. She had been reading about how all these movie stars did organic water births, and Chuck had set one up for her. An hour before Kitty was born, she demanded they give her drugs. It had been too late and, in a giant Jacuzzi, with Chuck sitting behind her, with Serena and her mom standing near by and listening to her scream her head off, Kitty had plopped out of her and into the water. As the midwife brought the baby to the surface, she cried out, 'It's a girl!' The room had erupted in cheers, and Blair was deathly afraid that Chuck wouldn't want the baby now that it was a girl.

Boy, was she wrong. No one could take the baby from Chuck's arms. Everyone just let him be as he spoke to her, bathed her (never mind that they hired 4 nannies and a full-time nurse), sang to her, changed her, and dressed her in adorable little Burberry dresses. Katerina was his favorite toy. Always was. Eric was the one who began calling Katerina Kitty, and it stuck. Kitty Bass. Chuck loved it and had a mural painted in her room of little kittens chasing butterflies.

Chuck showered his daughter with butterflies. Kitty got real butterflies, gold butterflies, silver butterflies, diamonds on butterflies – there was a butterfly explosion in her room.

Serena once asked her what was his obsession with butterflies, and Blair had lied and told her it was a dream he had while in the coma. No one needed to know the real meaning behind the butterflies that a seventeen year old boy refused to murder. Instead they mated and multiplied, and she apparently swallowed some while she kissed him, because they also lived inside of her.

The butterflies that always surrounded Kitty signified their love. She was born out of wedlock, yes, but out of love nonetheless. She would always have butterflies.

--

It was easier said than done to get out of her house unnoticed. Most of the guests had left, and her mother was surrounded by her close friends. If things went well, she would only be gone a few hours. Just a few hours and things would be back to normal.

She slipped into her limo, and her chauffer was startled.

"The bank."

He didn't question her and, before she knew it, she was secretly thanking her father for allowing her full access to her accounts once she turned 18. And she had turned 18 the month before.

10,000,000

It had taken hours to get the amount approved. Apparently there were some federal rulings and whatnot. Once she was cleared, it was in a couple of bags, sitting next to her as the driver made his way to a little town north of D.C.

She fell asleep halfway there, plagued by dreams of her father on her twelfth birthday. His smiling face shook her, and she was startled awake.

The mad scientist's home was a small ranch that looked completely abandoned—it was a place Katerina Bass-Waldorf would never be caught alive in, but she took a deep breath and led the way into the place, her driver following her with the bags hanging from his tired hands.

She knocked and waited.

"Get the fuck off my lawn!" A yell startled her, and she jumped back. Her driver gave her a look.

She took a deep breath and stood her ground.

"Dr. Lynn!" She cried. Silence.

"Dr. Lynn, my name is Katerina Bass, and I need to speak with you." Her voice was stronger than she felt herself to be at the moment.

"I don't speak to people," the voice said.

"I'm not just 'people.' I have a business proposition for you," she corrected.

Silence.

"I believe you," she finally said. "Can we please speak?"

The door finally slid open, and she scrunched up her nose. Ugh. What _was_ that smell?

A head poked itself out, and a man with extremely thick glasses studied her. Her and her perfectly pressed Waldorf dress, her long ivory pea coat, and her knee-high matching boots, with her father's scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair was perfectly done, like her mother had always taught her, and her makeup reflected a girl who had lived in the midst of the fashion world. Her mother did run the entire Waldorf corporation, and Kitty herself knew half the designers in the market by name and nickname.

"May I speak with you, Dr. Lynn?" She asked, still poised and attempting to portray all the intimidation she had inherited from her father.

"You believe me?" He asked, still confused.

"Yes. I do," she replied, glancing at her driver. "And I can make it worth your while."

The mad doctor finally conceded and let her in. She studied the large room, which was basically a barn converted into some sort of lab that made sense only to him.

She instructed her driver to leave the bags by a chair. She would call him once she needed him. The man studied the scientist apprehensively and then left them.

"I'd offer you coffee, but I made some last year. It's a bit sour now."

She raised her brow. "No chit-chat."

The skinny, shifty man sat down and stared at her.

"I have 10,000,000 in these bags. Cash. I need you to get me back to 2008."

The man stared at her, then at the bags, then back at her.

"Where does a girl as young as you get ten million dollars?"

She crossed her legs. "Inheritance."

"Ten million?"

She nodded.

He whistled, scratching his hay-like hair.

"And you believe me?"

She nodded.

"Why 2008?"

She took a deep breath. "I need to stop my father from getting hurt in an accident that will kill him in present day."

The man cocked his head.

"Stopping death…" he whispered, still studying her.

"What proof do you have that your machine works?" She asked.

"It's not a machine like they show in the movies," he spat out. "It's a transportation device."

She arched her brow.

"Bending the space-time continuum is not child's play, you know," he began, pacing as she followed him with her eyes. "It's not a new toy you can buy for a few million."

She stood slowly and walked to him with all the confidence she could muster.

"A machine, a transportation device, a toy – I don't care!" She snapped, meeting him straight in the eye. "Call it what you like. Can you or can you not get me to 2008?"

He studied her for a moment, and then a slow smile formed in his face.

"Honey, for 10 million, I'd send you to the land before time."

A slow Bass smile formed on her face.

"Do it."

--

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, aside from an identical title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine, or anything else you can relate to this. The only characters that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge -- myth is more potent than history -- dreams are more powerful than facts -- hope always triumphs over experience -- laughter is the cure for grief -- love is stronger than death."_

_Robert Fulghum_

Three hours later and she was still sitting on the dirty couch watching this mad man work his way around his so-called lab. In the three hours since she arrived, she had all of the necessary documents for 2008 delivered to her in small black bags. No questions asked. Money talked. Her father had taught her that.

"You're going to need money when you arrive. You probably won't have access to the accounts you have now," the scientist told her from behind his super computer.

She raised her brow at him. Did he think he was dealing with an amateur?

"That has been covered, along with a letter from our distant cousin, Cecile."

"So you say…. You're posing as Elizabeth Waldorf?" The man asked distractedly.

She nodded. "She's a second cousin from my mother's side, and I know for a fact that my mother never met her until her funeral… three years ago."

The man smiled. "What makes you think that your grandmother will take in her sudden niece?"

"Eleanor owed Cecile a great favor, my mother always said so. It's time to cash it in."

"Do you plot for a living?" His glasses were sliding down his nose.

"As a hobby," she said, leaning back on the chair and studying her newly acquired birth certificate. Elizabeth Ariel Waldorf, born 1990. Perfect. She'd be in her parent's class.

She watched the man for a while longer before she began to pace. That's when her cell rang. She glanced down and groaned. It was her mother.

"Hey," she answered.

Blair's voice was soft and raw, and she closed her eyes because Blair was never soft or raw. "Where are you?" Her mother asked.

"I just… needed to get away," Kitty told her truthfully.

Blair was silent for a while. "How long will you be?"

"Are you alone?" Kitty asked, concerned.

"No. Serena is downstairs," Blair admitted.

"Just a few hours, Mom. I'll be back before you know it." She glanced at Dr. Lynn who was typing furiously.

"Ok…" Blair sighed. "Just keep me posted."

"I will," Kitty sighed in return. "I love you mom."

She felt Blair go silent.

"I love you, too, baby." And she hung up.

Kitty pressed her hand against her forehead and let out a sigh. "How much longer?" She asked.

"You know, for someone who is about to be a test subject, you're in a great hurry."

"You've never tried it before?" She asked, suddenly alarmed. Her dreams and hopes were quickly turning into ash.

"Of course I have. Look at Fred," the man pointed to a large white rat in a cage, and Kitty swallowed. "I sent him back five minutes, and he appeared…. Five minutes later… at the other side of the room and stuffed with my pork chop."

Kitty swallowed. "You've never tried it on a human? You've never tried it in years?"

"It's all relative. It's all the same." He said flippantly.

"Look, I'm not a genius or anything-"

"Exactly, leave this to me… And I'm almost done with the calculations," He said, and she walked towards him, hands in her coat pockets.

"How exactly do I get back?" She asked, looming over him.

"Don't crowd me, don't crowd me!" He snapped at her, and she rolled her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How do I get back?" She insisted.

"Reversionary control. Once you're ready, you press in your calculations, and bam! You're back here," he said excitedly. She couldn't be as excited as him.

What if she got stuck in 2008? Would that mean she would never be born? Would the world explode?

"For the record, you can't make the world explode."

"I saw _Back to the Future_. If I end up coming back here, and my father's married to my aunt Serena, and my mom is a lesbian hippy painter, I'm coming after your ass!"

He chuckled at this.

And he was done. He showed her step by step how to use the Reversionary Control, which looked like an old phone. Then he led her to a room in the back where a large oven-like _machine_ sat.

"It's a machine," she stated, glaring at him. He glared right back.

"Do you want to do this or not?" He snapped.

She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath, holding her bags in one hand and the control in the other. She needed to fix this, and she was going to do everything in her power to do so. She would bring her parents together before Chuck could ever be in an accident. She would make Blair forgive him, and they would be a family once more.

She looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

--

_Year 2008_

If there was one thing that annoyed Blair Waldorf to no end, it was tardiness. And at this moment, she was tardy. It was late October and it was cooler, which meant people were happier… You would think they would like to walk more. Not grab all available cabs. With no cab in sight and no other choice but to walk, she tracked her way to school. Granted, the school was only four blocks away and as a native New Yorker she was used to walking but she was wearing her new Pradas and didn't really want to wear the heal out.

The fact that her mother had told her that her supposed cousin was coming to live with them for the rest of the year didn't bode very well, either. Another senior in the house was going to be hell. She hoped this girl didn't expect to be friends with her. Ugh. Now she was going to be everywhere. Blair would have to entertain her. If she was lucky, the girl was a crack head and her mother would send her back to where she came from.

So she huffed as she walked, thinking evil thoughts, when his limo pulled up next to her. She felt heat instantly invade her face, and she tried to control the urge to lash out and growl at him.

Why did he have to be so omnipresent?

"Good morning, Waldorf."

Ugh, and he was leering.

She ignored him, chin high as she continued her walk… and then her heel broke.

"Need a hand?" She heard him say. She turned and shot daggers at him. Why couldn't he just disappear?

"No. I'm fine." She turned around and limped back to her house, she was really late this time.

"You're just being stubborn." She heard him say. "Why not join me, and I'll get you a replacement heel. Prada is just down the street."

How did a straight man know these things?

"C'mon. My treat."

She stopped and looked him over. Still in his navy coat with his scarf draped over him, still looking at her like she was the only woman in the world.

Her nostrils flared and she gave in, limping to his limo. He quickly got out and helped her in though she slapped his hand away.

He sat entirely too close to her, so she scooted over to the other side of the limo.

"Didn't know I had developed a bad case of cooties," he said, still looking at her.

"What do you want, Chuck?" She asked, attempting to cover her exposed legs from his leering eyes.

"To say good morning. Can't I say good morning to my girl?" He asked, smile still plastered on his face.

"I am _not_ your girl," she snapped, rolling her eyes and looking away as the limo made its way to Prada.

He didn't say anything just stared at her, smiling softly.

Just because she was single and available once more didn't mean she somehow became by default as his girl.

"We haven't talked in a while, how have you been?" He asked softly.

She took a deep breath. "We don't talk because you try to seduce me at every chance you get. Finding me in corners, empty hallways – manipulating everything to your advantage."

He chuckled.

"I don't find it funny. I tried to be friends with you. I tried to go back-"

"You can't go back, Blair," he interrupted her, still staring at her.

"Fine. Therefore we're mere acquaintances. We nod at each other at social events, and you stay as far from me as possible," she snapped, giving him a withering look.

"Why?" He asked as he moved closer.

She gulped. "Because I don't trust you," she said honestly.

That stopped him, and she felt rather bad but didn't back down, staying silent as they drove to Prada. He got out first and opened the door for her. She glowered at him, and he ignored her gaze altogether.

She spotted the replacement shoe, and he quickly purchased it for her, staring at her all the while.

"Thank you," she said once they were back in the limo and a block away from the school.

"It's the least I could do," he murmured.

She studied his profile, but quickly looked away when he noticed her staring.

"So… what's got your panties in a twist?" He asked casually.

She sighed. "Some Waldorf cousin is coming over – she's staying the rest of the year."

He raised a brow and smirked. "What's her name?"

She looked at him. "Elizabeth."

He nodded slowly. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm sure she's got nothing on you."

Blair hid a smile and looked away.

--

By the time she made it back home that afternoon, she idly considered just flunking out her senior year and giving in to the life of a housewife. It didn't sound that bad now, while all her homework lay before her.

"Miss Blair." Dorota came to greet her with her customary fruit shake in a tray.

"Oh, thank goodness, Dorota." Blair reached for her drink, but was startled when Dorota pulled back.

"Miss Elizabeth is here, Miss. Blair." Dorota went to the living room. Blair paused when she saw a dark poised figure sitting on her lounge chair, and Dorota bending down to give the dark head _her_ customary drink.

Blair's brow arched.

"Thank you, Dorota," the girl murmured.

Blair studied the head, perfectly done brown curls that cascaded down her back, pale skin and perfect posture.

"You must be my dear cousin Elizabeth."

The girl paused and quickly turned to look at Blair. Blair was frozen, because she felt like something was wrong in this picture. There was something so eerily familiar about this girl that Blair felt she was dizzy. There was no doubt of the family resemblance, the large doe-brown eyes, the perfect skin, the pouty lips but there was _something_ in her gaze that made Blair's skin crawl. Something in the way the girl stood, the confidence she put out, the deep dark gaze that bore into Blair. It was so familiar… She couldn't quite place it.

The girl studied her just as carefully, taking in her hair, her clothes, and her face. Finally her shoulders relaxed. Like she had come home.

Blair swallowed.

"Call me Lizzy," the girl finally said and even her _voice_ made Blair blanch. There's was a deep tone to it and a confidence Blair could only attribute to one person, but that was ridiculous. "Aunt Eleanor left a note with Dorota," Lizzy continued as Blair just stared at her. "She said we should do dinner with your friends, so we can get to know each other."

Blair nodded. "Mother left for Paris a couple of hours ago."

Lizzy came forward, and Blair backed away – she was too freaked out by this girl.

"I didn't mean to startle you, and I'm sure you must hate having me here… I'm sure you have social things going on, and most likely a boyfriend?"

The girl looked hopeful at that last word, and Blair's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know why our Aunt Cecile sent you here, but you're in my house, and you will play by my rules," Blair began, still staring at her like she was an alien.

Lizzy _smirked,_ and Blair froze. She knew that smirk.

"We've met before, haven't we?" Blair demanded.

The smirk was quickly gone. "No. It's my first time in New York. I was raised in Rhode Island… I thought you know that."

"You don't know anything about me," Blair snapped, eyes still narrowed.

Lizzy chuckled, and once more Blair's stomach did a flip.

"Wow… I was told you were a firecracker…" Lizzy continued to be amused.

"Who told you this?" Blair quickly caught on. Lizzy's eyes went wide, like she had caught herself saying something she shouldn't have.

"My-my father," Lizzy finished lamely.

"My mother said your father was dead." Blair walked closer, inspecting her.

A flash of pain went by her face, but Lizzy quickly covered it. "Yes… he died. Recently."

Blair backed down. She certainly didn't wish anyone's father dead. "Is that why you're here?"

Lizzy blinked at her, and Blair was once more captivated by the girl's face. The way she tilted her head and looked at her with her chin tucked in as her jaw twitched.

"Yes," Lizzy answered. "My mother…" And she gazed at Blair. "… My mother is dealing with it… so I thought I'd spend some time away…. Help her heal."

Blair had to look away from Lizzy's intense gaze and she turned to her room.

"I suppose you've settled in?" Blair snapped, looking at her over her shoulder.

Lizzy followed her, as if she'd done that all her life.

"Yes. Dorota has been very help-"

"But we're not doing dinner tonight." Blair continued going up the stairs, and Lizzy followed her. "There's a party."

Lizzy looked hopeful.

"And you're not invited," Blair smirked and slammed her door in Lizzy's face.

--

Well…. Her father wasn't kidding when he had told her that her mother was always… difficult before he broke her in. Blair would always demand that he not tell their daughter high school stories, but Chuck would sneak a story here and there, whispering their secrets.

Kitty looked around her makeshift room. It was so… old. And her clothes were so… outdated. But she supposed this was the latest style. She felt like she was dressing so adult-like. She studied herself in the mirror and groaned.

"Hello!"

The voice snapped her out of her reverie.

The young version of her mother was standing before her, hands on hips and eyes narrowed. Kitty didn't know if she should look like a child caught doing something wrong or like a rebellious teenager.

"I called you like five times," Blair stated, looking over her outfit. "It's like you don't recognize your name or something."

Kitty swallowed. "I'm sorry… I was thinking."

Blair raised a single brow, and Kitty fought very hard not to flinch.

"I'm heading out; the party will be starting soon," Blair said in her holier-than-thou voice. "I'm sure Dorota can fix you something to eat."

"Where's the party at?" Kitty asked in a nonchalant tone.

"The Brownstone." Blair smirked proudly.

"_That_ place?" Kitty let out a laugh, and Blair's studious gaze landed on her once more.

"What's wrong with that place?" Blair nearly growled.

"Well after they shot Peppercorn there, it's been a tourist bomb explosion!" Kitty let out a laugh – the thought of her mother at the Brownstone was more than hilarious. Blair Waldorf wouldn't step foot in Brownstone.

But she realized her slip up too late, because Blair Waldorf was as sharp as they came.

"Who the hell is Peppercorn?" She demanded. "And the Brownstone just opened."

"Yes… sorry." Kitty looked away and prayed her mother let it drop.

Of course she didn't. "I thought you said you've never been to New York before."

Kitty walked to her purse and starting dabbing some lip gloss, looking bored.

"Whatever – I read it in a magazine. Ok?"

Blair shifted and then turned. "Bye."

Kitty watched her go, her shoulders slumped. Trying to beat her mother at her own game was exhausting. She closed her eyes and sunk back onto the bed. That was how Dorota found her.

"Miss Elizabeth," Dorota greeted her, looking over her suspiciously.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kitty asked.

"You have a visitor."

Dorota didn't look pleased, and Kitty jumped from bed. Who the hell could it be? She hadn't had a chance to really meet anyone.

She made it downstairs to her grandmother's foyer when a hand snaked around her waist and pulled her against a dark corner. She let out a muffled cry when she realized she was staring at Ian.

"Surprise," he smirked down at her.

She gaped at him.

"What-"

"You don't cover your tracks as well as you think you do, Bass. Plus, who taught you half the tricks in your bag, eh? I can't believe it worked! I'm investing in that man the moment we get back." He was looking very pleased with himself.

"Ian!" She hissed. "This is _my_ thing. Mine."

He cocked his head, confused. "I'm here to help you."

"You can't!" She snapped. "How am I going to explain you?"

He shrugged. "Handsome boyfriend comes for a visit?"

He looked hopefully, and Kitty cringed.

"You're not my boyfriend," she said and looked away. "I can't… I just can't think about these things now, Ian. I thought you understood."

He looked beyond hurt, but years of covering up his emotions led him to put on his blank face. He dropped his hands from her hips.

"Fine." A strained smile formed on his lips. "What's the plan?"

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Get my parents together before the accident. Fix it."

He was starring at her incredulously. "This is your plan?"

She nodded.

"Wow… Bass. I thought you were better than this." He smirked.

Her nostrils flared, and she smacked his arm. "It's a start."

"So, where's Blair?" He looked around. Her shoulders sagged.

"She's gone off to a party. I wasn't invited," she hissed.

Ian raised a brow. "Your mother didn't invite you?" He was amused.

"Don't laugh," she warned him. "She can be… well, apparently she's a bitch."

Ian let out a laugh. "Katerina Bass, I've never known you not to be invited to a party."

Kitty shifted, glaring at him as he found this situation too amusing. "I'm warning you."

"So… get pretty, Bass. Lets crash this party." He nodded at her.

"We can't crash!' Kitty was astounded.

He smirked at her. "What's wrong? Too much for you?"

But then again… when he challenged her like that….

"Give me fifteen."

He watched her walk up the stairs.

--

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demean life by  
__standing in awe of death."  
__David Sarnoff_

"B!" Serena bubbled, skipping over to her with a bright pink smile, floating in her golden dress.

"Have you see Iz?" Blair asked, looking around. The party was in full swing. Brownstone was a two floor lounge/club that played the best of jazz/techno mix. Iz had booked it, and they were all celebrating her birthday.

"She's making out with a college guy." Serena pointed to a corner that surely revealed the same description. Blair sighed and dumped her present along with the others.

"You look great," Serena commented and quieted at Blair's sour face. "What's up?"

"There's another Waldorf in town," Blair spat, grabbing a glass of Bellini as a waiter floated next to them and chugged some of it.

Serena was staring at her as if she'd lost her head. "What?"

"Some distant cousin – and she's pretty, and she's snappy, and she's living in my house and will be going to school with us." Blair was nearly growling by the end.

"Which cousin?" Serena looked confused.

"Some _Elizabeth Waldorf_ – ugh!" Blair hissed, finishing her Bellini and handing to the next waiting waiter.

"I don't remember her," Serena admitted, grabbing a drink herself.

"Thirsty, Waldorf?"

Blair froze and turned to stare at an amused Chuck standing with Nate, who was scanning the room.

"Bass," she sneered and looked away.

Serena took a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad everyone is having a great time!"

"Chuck's throwing a party next Saturday – can you guys come?" Nate was asking, and this made Blair turn. Now all four were facing each other. Chuck was looking at Blair, Blair was looking right past his ear, Serena was looking at Chuck, Nate was looking at Serena.

"Where?" Serena demanded.

"_Why_ is more like it," Blair snapped, eyes still narrowed.

Nate sighed, sick of their little spats.

Chuck opened his mouth to give back an equally snappy comeback when he froze. His eyes glazed over and he looked just over Blair's head.

Blair was taken back – it had been months since she hadn't had Chuck's undivided attention. The entire group noticed because they all turned to look at the object of Chuck's distraction.

Chuck was still staring with an open mouth at the girl who had just walked in. Blair blanched when she realized it was none other than Lizzy. Who was wearing a stunning backless navy blue dress with sky-high silver heels. Her hair was soft chocolate ringlets all over, and she sported ruby-red lips.

In other words, she looked like a duplicate Blair except with more confidence and a sexy swagger. And Chuck was gaping.

Nate let out a breath, and Serena looked wildly at Blair who was now turning a furious shade of red.

"Who _is_ that?" Chuck whispered.

Blair felt all the blood rush from her face as she stared at him. He was entranced – she had _never_ seen him like that. Ever.

"Blair… she looks just like…" Nate was looking from Lizzy to Blair.

"Me," Blair snapped, and Serena swore she saw smoke rising from Blair's head.

"What's her name?" Now Chuck had this look that Blair had never seen before. His eyes were softer and calmer and she shifted her eyes wide because she didn't know how to get his attention back.

"Why do you care?" Blair demanded.

"I think… I know her." Chuck was still entranced, and even Nate looked at Blair with worry.

"You've probably banged her." Blair was grasping at straws.

Chuck slowly shook his head and watched as Lizzy looked around the crowd. "It's not like that… she's… I don't know."

Blair felt like punching him… Possibly killing Lizzy and dumping her off the bridge. Something creative.

But it was too late because Lizzy had spotted her and with a charming smile waltzed towards them. Chuck was stock-still and Nate was studying her, still confused. Serena looked from Lizzy to Blair and then back again.

"Hey, Blair!" Lizzy said, her voice was sultrier than Blair's, and Blair eyed Chuck's reaction to it. He hadn't stopped staring.

Lizzy then turned and looked at Chuck.

--

It took all of her power not to throw herself in her father's arms. Because he was alive and well and looking just the same as he always looked at her. Full of adoration and pride.

But she had to be strong. She spotted Blair and, after an encouraging nod from Ian who now lounged by the bar, she decided to break into their little group.

The friends looked mostly the same – Serena was even more beautiful with her long hair instead of the short coif she now sported. Seeing a young Serena made her miss Heloise even more than she already did.

Nate looked as stunning as ever, tall and strapping, but in much better shape than he was now. She hated his hair, though – she preferred the slick-back approach he took in the future.

Chuck, her father, was as handsome as she remembered him to be. His eyes were dark and penetrating, and he was always looking as fashionable as any man would dare. She couldn't help but smile at him once she greeted a very pissed off Blair.

"Hi!" She managed. "I'm Elizabeth Waldorf. Most people call me Lizzy."

Chuck's brows furrowed. "Lizzy?"

Blair' head snapped as she glared at him.

"You sure?" He asked, coming closer and studying her – a slight smile on his face.

Kitty swallowed and nodded, her eyes wide.

"Hi, Lizzy!" Serena said, trying to break the awkwardness of Chuck staring at her. "I'm Serena."

"And I'm Nate!" Nate put in, smiling at her in an odd way. Kitty cringed because if her Uncle Nate was checking her out she would just never be able to live it down.

"Well, now that we all know each other-" Blair began, but Chuck put out his hand.

"I'm Charles. Charles Bass." Chuck was still gazing at Kitty and Blair looked like she was about to explode.

Kitty almost let out a laugh. Her father never liked to be called by his name. "You sure?"

Chuck then laughed and Blair almost fainted.

"Chuck it is." He was smiling down at her, full of admiration.

"Excuse me." Blair pushed Chuck back. "Lizzy. I believe you weren't invited."

Chuck finally took his eyes off Kitty to stare at Blair. "Blair, please."

Blair was taken back, and so was Nate and Serena.

Chuck looked back at Kitty. "Come, let's get you a drink."

He offered her his arm, and Kitty gratefully took it, smiling up at him. She didn't care if this wasn't really the man she remembered – it was her dad nonetheless, and she was once more in his arms.

--

Blair stood watching them as Chuck told her some silly story, and Lizzy laughed her head off, leaning in to him with so much familiarity that it killed her.

"Oh my God, Blair." She heard Serena say.

Nate let out a laugh, and then shut up when he saw Blair's face.

"B, I'm sure it's nothing – you know how he is," Serena assured Blair as Nate hid a smile behind his glass.

But Blair was still staring at Chuck and Lizzy, who looked just as comfortable together as ever. It reminded her of when she and Chuck had been friends. Just friends. They would be themselves around each other, and she missed having him around. And now her cousin came and swooped in.

There was a deep burning in Blair's stomach, and she couldn't control it.

--

When he first saw her, he thought he was having a hallucination. She was too perfect, too angelic, too… he didn't know how to describe it.

She didn't have the effect other women had on him. It was the strangest thing he had ever experienced in his life. I mean, she had Waldorf stamped on her forehead, but there was also something else about her… something… like this cocky arrogance that he saw in her eyes and the way she moved.

He couldn't stop staring at her. He wasn't _attracted_ to her in that way. Blair had damaged him for good, he was sure of it now because if all was right with the world, he would be pursuing the angel before him. But it wasn't like that… he was entranced. He couldn't stop staring at her; like he wanted to take care of her. It made him all the more confused. He was confused and just dazed.

When she began to walk towards them, he couldn't help but feel that he had seen that walk before; the way she looked up at them while her head was tilted down. And when she spoke, he could listen for a lifetime. Her voice was deeper than Blair's, and she smirked and let out an air of confidence about her that Blair had yet to muster.

She also didn't hide behind a fake-sweet façade. This was a girl who would say what she needed to say and not hold back.

When she called him out on his name, he had to laugh because she was stunning – he admired her for it. Her eyes were wide and chocolate brown, but tinged with a bit of hazel-green. He felt like he had stared at those eyes before. When she went willingly with him to the bar he felt like he could talk to her.

Chuck Bass had never felt like this towards any girl. And he had met many girls. He wanted to pamper her, and shower her with gifts, and take care of her and make sure she was always happy and content.

"What's your drink?" He asked, looking her over.

"Scotch," Lizzy told the bartender and Chuck looked at her in awe.

"Scotch for the lady… and for me." He nodded at the man and smiled at her.

"So…" Lizzy said to him, glancing at a guy who was down the bar. The guy eyed her and then looked away. Chuck didn't like it. "You're friends with Blair."

Chuck turned to look at his beloved Queen and, sure enough, she was not happy. He looked away and turned to Lizzy and nodded.

"You could call us that." He took his drink. "But she prefers acquaintances."

Lizzy laughed and Chuck paused because she looked so much like Blair when she laughed that he was left confused for a moment.

"God, you look a lot like Blair," he told her, still eyeing her.

"Yes, you've always said that."

He paused and she looked like she had swallowed a bug.

Her eyes were wide, and she looked clearly panicked.

"We _have_ met before." He leaned in, studying her.

Lizzy swallowed and took a drink out of her glass, avoiding his gaze.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Hummm…." She swallowed – just like Blair did when he cornered her. His eyes zoomed in, and that's when he noticed that she had the same freckle Blair had on her neck. His eyes narrowed.

"Look," Lizzy looked like she was about to spill, and he silently waited. "You're not going to believe this but…" She looked around. "… I'm a bit psychic."

He stood there staring at her as if she'd just told him she was Mick Jagger in disguise.

"You see, you don't believe me." Lizzy looked away, and he stared at her.

The girl was off her rocker.

"I'm sorry…" He said carefully. "You were expecting me to believe you?"

He let out a chuckle, and she looked furious. "Ask me something, then. Something perhaps a lot of people don't know. Something you would tell someone you really trust."

He smirked.

"And not about your sex life. Ugh." She looked disgusted, and he agreed. There was something about this particular girl that made him want to talk about everything but sex.

"Ok…" He pondered this. "Only one other person knows this… and she's dead."

Lizzy nodded.

"What name was I given at birth? It was changed to Charles when I was fifteen days old."

He smirked because he had caught her, but Lizzy let out a slow smirk that he felt was mirrored on his face.

"You're right… there's just something not as elusive about Barney Bass, is there?"

Chuck blanched. She could've easily found that out.

"My favorite present ever," he countered.

"PJ – gran… I mean, Bart gave it you when you were twelve, and you lost it because of Nate," she shot back and he stared at her once more.

"Three things I do before bed."

"Smirk in the mirror, floss, and crack your fingers." She looked extremely pleased with herself, and he couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

"What's going to happen at the end of the night?" He asked, coming closer.

"You're going to let Blair Waldorf walk out because you're still unable to tell her that you love her." She looked serious and slightly upset at him. "But it wont always be like that."

He was considering hiring her full time – taking her to all his business meetings and to see his brokers.

"What else do you know… about the future?"

She shook her head. "The future is what you make it."

They were, of course, interrupted by an angry Blair that marched up to them and nearly pushed Lizzy to the side.

"Can I speak with you, dear cousin?" She sneered, and Chuck looked down at the small brunette.

"We're having a conversation, Blair," he snapped.

"I saw." Blair had that smile on. The one that told him she was pissed as hell and would rip his balls off if she had the chance. "But I need a girl talk with Elizabeth."

Lizzy looked amused by Blair, and Chuck couldn't help but admire her. Not everyone could look amused when Blair Waldorf was pissed.

"Find me when you're done…" he said to the girls. "Lizzy." He clarified and he was sure Blair was definitely in the ball ripping mood.

"With pleasure." She smirked at him then threw Blair a 'what?' look which only made Blair grasp her upper arm with more strength and drag her away.

That's when Chuck noticed the same guy who had been staring at Lizzy shift and discretely followed them.

"What _was_ that?" Nate was next to him, looking at him in wonder.

Chuck chugged his scotch and reached out, chugging Lizzy's also.

"What was what?" He snapped, asking for another drink.

"You… with Blair's cousin?" Nate looked at the direction the girls had gone.

Chuck gave him a 'please' look. "It's not like that," he assured him, but Nate wasn't convinced.

"You're telling me you're not interested? You went nearly catatonic when you saw her. Blair almost had a break down," Nate told him.

"She did?" This perked Chuck up.

Nate let out a laugh and asked for a beer. "I don't get you, man. I mean, if you're doing it to make Blair jealous, congratulations – you've succeeded."

Chuck gave him a side glance. "I mean, did you see her? She's perfect!"

Nate nodded. "Oh I _saw_ her. I saw you seeing her."

Chuck shook his head. "No, it's not like that. I don't _want_ her. I just… she's rather amazing."

Nate studied him. "You think she's amazing… but you don't want her."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You already know who I want."

"So… then you don't mind if I… like, maybe talk to her."

Chuck stopped in his tracks and stared at Nate. "What?"

Nate looked confused. "Well, you said you didn't want her… so I thought… I don't know, man. She's gorgeous. And looks nice and happy."

That thought was disturbing for some reason that Chuck couldn't phantom. I mean, normally it would be cool that the two best friends went for the cousins… but it was pretty strange though he couldn't put his finger in what it was.

"You can't be serious," Chuck stated. Nate looked away.

"I just want to talk to her." Nate said.

"What about Vanessa?" Chuck asked, still confused.

"Vanessa is great… but I don't know. I mean – we're young. We're supposed to be having fun, right? Isn't that what you always said?" Nate shrugged.

The thought of Nate using Lizzy for fun left this horrible, sour feeling in Chuck's stomach. Like he wanted to punch his best friend, and he hadn't wanted to punch Nate since he had heard him talk about Blair and their sex life last year.

"She's not like that," Chuck warned him, and Nate stared at him in confusion. "She's just not."

--

Kitty turned to the furious Blair once they were alone by the restrooms. She wanted to stay talking with her father – it had reminded her of all the talks they shared, she missed him so incredibly much that she could have stayed with him all night.

But Blair was obviously jealous. It was amusing to see her mother jealous. Blair didn't often get jealous of all the attention Chuck got. Chuck got plenty of attention. She remembered when she was eleven, they had made it back home after an event and there was a model waiting for Chuck in their bedroom. Of course, she hadn't expected Blair to be there. The model was naked, and Kitty remembered Blair having a breakdown while Chuck tried to calm her.

She had been scared when that happened, so scared that she had left the house and ran to Ian's where he allowed her to stay the night despite the fact that he had to kick his 'girlfriend' out. By the next morning, Chuck and Blair were back on speaking terms and the girl's career as a model had suddenly fizzled. She moved back to Montana, and no one heard about her again.

She now realized she was the naked model.

Blair Waldorf was not having it.

"Blair," Kitty said, nodding to Blair. Her mother looked livid, and Kitty fought very hard not to flinch. Then suddenly a smile melted into Blair's face – the smile that froze Kitty's insides because it was the 'bitch is about to come out' face that she had seen her mother use many times. Only it had never been directed at her.

"I feel I should warn you," Blair said amicably. "Chuck is… well, he's a notorious womanizer. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Kitty smiled to herself. If this was the game her mother wanted to play… well, let's just say her mother had taught her well.

"Really? I honestly didn't get that from him." Kitty leaned in, smiling at Blair. "I get that he's really a romantic, the type of guy that, when he falls for you, he'll love you for the rest of his life."

Blair was stock-still, staring at her with wide eyes.

"The type of guy that can never say it?" Blair snapped back, shaking herself.

Kitty shrugged. "Talk is cheap, baby. That type of guy tells you he loves you by the way he stares at you."

Blair's eyes were wide and confused and still in awe. Kitty smiled and then looked over Blair's shoulder. Chuck was looking at them.

"Chuck!" She said, waiving. "Can you give me a ride home?"

She felt Blair looking at them and then huffing and walking away.

--

She downed the drink down with a full intent of getting drunk tonight. Drunk as drunk could get. She could already see them. Him petting her in the limo, him telling her that she was amazing, that he'd never seen a girl like her before. That she was just what he needed to get over the cold-hearted Blair Waldorf. She wanted to sob, and she didn't care that the whole world saw her because _her_ whole world was falling apart.

"B?"

And Serena was next to her.

"Let's get you home," Serena said finally.

"No. I can't go home. Cause she wont be there," Blair snapped. "And then I'll know where she'll be."

Serena sighed, "Let's go to my home."

"That's worse. This is a clusterfuck." Blair downed another drink, and Serena motioned the bartender to keep the drinks away.

"Come on, B," Serena told her friend. "Don't break down over this."

Blair let out a hiccup. "Did you see the way he was looking at her?"

Serena bit her lip and looked around. A few people were staring and some other were probably sending the news to Gossip Girl.

"Ok, let's go." Serena grabbed her arm, and Blair went willingly.

Blair suddenly stopped and looked at Serena. "Your place. There's a certain mother chucker I need to put in his place."

And Blair was out the door before Serena could stop her.

--

Ian watched the girls—the women he had known most of his life—and went into quick action. He pulled out his phone, an antiquated piece he had bought in the present day, and texted Katerina. She had protested when he got the phones, but he bet she was glad now.

--

Kitty looked down at her phone and then at her father, who was still staring at her, still amused, confused and full of admiration.

"Thank you for the ride. I better hide in my room before Blair has a Waldorf meltdown."

Chuck smiled.

"Lunch tomorrow?" He asked as she stepped out.

"Sure, da- I mean… yes. Sure. Chuck. Chuck, I'm sure," she babbled while he looked at her once more like he couldn't quite figure her out.

She closed the door behind her and quickly attempted to text Ian back with this primitive phone. When her message was out, she quickly entered the building. If the plan had gone right, Blair Waldorf should be arriving at Chuck's room to find it empty.

She grinned to herself. Her parents had taught her well.

--

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of The Butterfly Effect

Chapter 5 of The Butterfly Effect

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36 Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hired a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year and attempt to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film but just the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only characters that are mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta Tati!!

--

"Charles Bass!"

Serena rolled her eyes next to her as she led her through the living room.

"Shhh, you're going to wake Bart and mom!"

"I don't care!" Blair wobbled. "He needs to know his son is a Basshole!"

Blair hiccupped. Serena dragged her to her room only to see Eric, scratching his head watching them. They had woken him.

"Is she drunk?" he asked Serena as he took in Blair with one shoe in her hand and limping. Her hair a mess and her lipstick missing.

"As drunk as can be." Serena nodded. "Help me get her to bed."

"No!" Blair wrenched herself from Serena's grasp and Eric had to reach for her because she almost toppled over Lily's Egyptian table. "Where is he?"

"Oh," Eric nodded then.

"Yeah," Serena raised her brow. "Here's not here." she told Blair.

"Of course he's not! He excels at limo sex!" Blair threw her arms around Eric as he attempted to lead her to Serena's room. "He takes you there and then – seduces you!"

"Please don't say details," Serena pleaded while Eric smiled.

"Cause you're vulnerable and then he looks all caring – that mother fucker!"

That's when Chuck walked into the suite, still dressed impeccably with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Is she drunk?" he asked Serena.

"You bastard!" Blair cried, still clutching Eric.

"She's drunk," Eric offered as Serena walked to Chuck.

"She's going to wake Mom and Bart – do something!" she snapped at Chuck. Chuck raised a brow.

"The parents are in Toronto. They didn't tell you?" he smirked and looked at Blair who was now petting a confused Eric.

Serena let out a breath of relief. "Ok, I'll take her to my room."

Chuck looked Blair over and then walked away. This of course was not what Blair wanted and she untangled herself from Eric, eyes narrowed and marched to Chuck.

She hit him with the shoe she had in her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Where is she?" she demanded, still wobbly.

"You mean Elizabeth?" he asked, casually. "I dropped her off."

Blair's nostrils flared and she hit him again with her shoe.

"Watch it!" he stepped back.

"That was quick – even for you!" she snapped.

His jaw twitched. "Now Waldorf… you would know better."

"I would…" she said softly. "Are you in love with her?"

He scrunched up his face. "What?"

She let out a small pout… then puked… on his shoes.

Eric quickly excused himself, wanting to avoid the cleanup. Serena blanched and came forward. Chuck was standing with an open mouth.

Chuck put a hand to stop Serena from coming closer. He slipped out of his shoes and then bent down and picked up Blair. She made soft protesting sounds but grabbled on to this neck and settled herself in his arms. He shook his head and turned to his room.

"Have James clean it up," he told Serena over his shoulder.

Serena just stared after her stepbrother, confused and bit hopeful that this 'thing' these two had going on would end and fast. Because they might end up killing each other if it wasn't resolved.

--

When Kitty closed the door to her room she breathed out a sigh of relief. Her mother hadn't come home yet and she desperately wanted to avoid another Blair confrontation. If she thought her mother was scary when older she was right down terrifying as a young person.

Kitty slipped into some PJ's after she had washed her face of all make up she stared at herself in the mirror. She did look a lot like her mother at her age but she knew she had some things of her father. Her hair was straighter, and she had to curl it to make it look just right. Her nose was more like her father's and she had a stronger brow, she also knew she had her father's power of intimidation with her mother's idealism.

She looked down at her hands and rubbed them together. It was getting cold in New York and she missed her room, she missed her house and she missed her grown parents. But going back now would mean going back fatherless and to see her mother's deterioration.

Blair may not know it now but she needed Chuck just as much as he always needed her. Sure, her parents would fight – all the time- and she was used to it. But her parents also loved one another with so much fire and fury that people would often stare at them. It also helped that that fiery love was bestowed upon her since birth. She had been lucky amongst her friends; her parents dotted on her. Her father gave her everything her heart desired along with showing affection. Her mother, though she was colder than her father would at times slip into bed with her and hold her. She never doubted, not for a moment, that they loved her. She just missed them so much and this young version of them was exhausting.

She sighed and went to her bed, once more startled to find Ian lounging there.

"Went well?" he asked, casually, looking at her with those intense eyes of his. He took in her bare legs and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm tired and I want to be alone." She said and walked around him.

"You're lying. You're in a whole new world all by yourself – the least you would like is a bit of company." He told her and patted the empty spot next to the bed.

She rolled her eyes and started pulling the sheets back. "Don't you have a place you need to be at?"

"I got a hotel suite at a hotel my father will eventually own." He said easily.

"What did you do for money?" she asked, looking him over. He was still in his party outfit.

"Same as you. Cash."

She pursed her lips. "ID?"

"Covered." He said airily.

She sat next to him, their shoulders touching. "You can't be here, Ian. It'll just get confusing."

"Look…. I'm just here for the _moral_ support." He said and she could hear the suggestiveness dripping from his voice.

"I don't need _moral_ support." She snapped.

"You sound wound up. I'd say you definitely need it." He countered and she shoved her shoulder into his. "I mean, it's been a couple of days since I've kissed you. I sense you're in a withdrawal."

She gave him a withering look.

"Oh because you're addictive." She said sardonically.

He smirked down at her. "So says the addict?"

She couldn't hold back the smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I was watching your mom today." He said and she felt the mood shift. It was serious talk time. "You know… you're a lot like your mom at her age. More than you'd like to admit. I watched her tonight and she… she loves your father but she won't let herself admit it. It's like she feels he'll break her. That's the danger of love, you know. Real love. True love. True love can break you until you loose all your trust in life and in love. So that's why she wont admit it to her self or to him. Until… until it's too late and he's… you know. What I'm saying is…"

She felt a lump in her throat.

"… don't be like her. When you finally find that guy that you're going to love just love him. Ok? Do me that favor."

She didn't know what it was the compelled her but she lay her head on his shoulder and he quickly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in. She felt safe once more. She clung closer to him, smelling him and letting his presence surround her.

She pulled back and looked up at him, his features dark and confused to her actions. "Stay." She finally said.

He looked down at her, questioningly then slowly nodded.

--

Blair Waldorf felt like she was going to die. She was sure of it. Something was definitely wrong with her mouth and her feet felt tingly. Her lids were heavy and her nose stuffy.

She was definitely dying.

That's when she realized it. She wasn't in her room. Mostly because it was late in the day and Dorota would've totally woken her up by now. She was still comfortably asleep in a soft bed and someone was snoring.

OMG. She knew that snore.

Her eyes popped opened and she stared into Chuck's sleeping face. It was inches from hers.

OMG.

OMG.

She quickly realized she was down to her underwear and he was wearing an undershirt… and boxers.

OMG.

Did they?

No.

Where was Serena? Wasn't her best friend supposed to save her from these situations? Chuck on his end was sleeping peacefully but she scrunched her nose as she felt the taste of bile in her mouth. Oh no.

She had puked. Chuck had most likely watched. She felt her face redden instantly. The humility was overwhelming. She attempted to disentangle herself from his firm grasp but this made him wake.

She closed her eyes, hoping he would think she was asleep and perhaps leave to the bathroom – this way she could make her escape unscathed.

"I know you're awake." His voice was low and throaty from sleep. She cringed and let out a breath.

She heard him cough. "And you smell."

Oh this was too much. She sunk under the covers, hiding herself from his laugh.

"Go away." She murmured. He was still laughing.

"Come out of there, Waldorf." He was amused. "I'm sure you can't even stand your own smell."

"I hate you! You're enjoying this, you bastard!" she spat.

He laughed louder and tried pulling the sheet from her. "C'mon, I have plenty of mouthwash."

"No, Chuck, stop!" she held tighter but he was stronger and she was soon exposed. She paused because the look on his face made her stop. He was smiling, unabashed and looking down on her and he just looked so amazingly cute with his hair all tousled and his shoulders relaxed that she smiled herself.

He noticed her looking and the smiles melted from each other faces as they stared at each other. The mood changed instantly as they stared, unabashed and then he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Very softly.

She was taken back by the gesture. She was even more stunned when he pulled back and jumped off the bed, walking to the restroom and leaving her alone in the bed. She lay there and listened to him shower and she lay trembling under the sheets.

Oh god. He no longer cared for her. He didn't see her the same.

This Elizabeth person had ruined them.

Her old Chuck would make her brush her teeth and then attempted to at least suggest they shower together. Nothing. Not an insinuation, not a hint. The kiss had been so bland and friend-like that she didn't know what to make of it. She sat there listening to him shower and this dark thought crossed her head.

Lady Elizabeth needed to be eliminated. Pronto.

She slipped out of the bed, grabbing her clothes and tip-toeing to Serena's room. Her friend was dead to the world but a large shove woke her.

"B?" Her blonde hair covered her face as she blinked confused at Blair.

"Chuck's in love with this new girl." She went straight to business as she paced before Serena's bed.

"I doubt it," Serena mumbled and buried her head in the pillow.

"I'm serious!" she snapped. "I'm going to send her wanna-be-Waldorf ass back to where it came from."

Serena groaned from her spot. "B, please. He's totally into you. You didn't see him last night."

This made Blair pause and she stared at the prone figure. Blair shoved her. "Tell! What happened?"

"You were drunk, puked on his shoes and then he carried you to his room." Serena told her, tucking herself further into her blanket. "I'm pretty sure it's still all about you."

Blair chewed on her lip as she contemplated this.

"Plus, you said you hated him – what do you care who he's in love with?" Serena was smiling now. Blair's nostrils flared. "Just yesterday you avoided him like the plague and now you're wanting to destroy a girl – who is family, by the way – because he's into her?"

"That is not the point!" Blair stomped her foot. "You're right – she's family and she needs to be saved from the horror that is Chuck Bass."

"Fine. Go save her." Serena told her, waving her off.

"Fine. I will." Blair snapped, throwing on her smelly dress and making it out of the Bass suite.

--

Katerina Bass felt more alive than ever. She was comfortable, warm… and being watched….

She snapped her eyes open and there was Blair Waldorf with an unreadable expression in her eyes. That's when Kitty realized that she and Ian were in a very compromising position. They were completely tangled in each other.

"Mom!" she cried.

Blair blinked, confused as hell and Kitty thought quickly.

"Please don't tell your mom!"

Blair arched a brow as Ian woke and murmured good morning to her. Kitty shoved him and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Blair Waldorf staring at them.

"Mrs. Bas-"

"Ian!" Kitty cried.

"Oh shit!" Ian's eyes were wide. "I mean… Yeah, it's not what it looks like… _Blair_."

Blair looked from Ian to Kitty and then back again.

"You have a boyfriend?" Blair hissed.

Kitty was caught. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know where to go from there. You just can't confess to your mom that the guy she just found you sleeping with is… well it's complicated. And if she claimed that they were going out then Ian might think… oh god.

"Yes." Ian answered for her and Kitty looked at him, startled.

A smile slowly formed on Blair's face. "You have a boyfriend."

Kitty was confused.

"Yes," she said carefully, studying Blair's reaction. "He came unexpectedly from Rhode Island… and I let him crash here for the night… but he's leaving." Kitty turned to Ian. "You're leaving."

Ian attempted a smile as he slipped his shoes on. "I'm leaving." He repeated.

"He's leaving," Blair took him in.

Kitty paused because for a moment she saw her mother check Ian out. She cringed. This was becoming more and more disturbing.

The girls waited until Ian was out the door. Ian threw Kitty a look and sighed, resigning himself and leaving.

Blair turned to Kitty, smiling.

"Lizzy," she began and Kitty had to re-situate herself. Right. She was Elizabeth Waldorf. "So… you have a boyfriend."

Blair sat perched on the end of the bed, her Cheshire smile on full swing. Kitty swallowed. Her mother looked freshly showered, perfectly dressed but the shadow under her eyes told Kitty Blair had been drinking and a lot. Blair was never one to drink and she always applied extra make-up when she had done so.

"He seems sweet. How long have you been dating?" Blair said amicably but Kitty knew her mother better.

"Just recently." Kitty admitted, still eyeing her.

Blair took a breath and continued her smile. "Well… Chuck will be disappointed, poor thing."

"Why would Chuck be disappointed?" Kitty asked, still confused.

"Well because I noticed-"

"Oh my god!" Kitty jumped up from the bed. Blair looked startled. "What time is it?"

"Al-almost twelve-thirty." She stuttered.

"Oh god!" Kitty scampered over the clothes she had brought.

"What is going on here?" Blair demanded.

"Chuck should be here any minute!" Kitty cried, selecting a plain white cotton dress and some dark opaque tights.

"Why?" Blair demanded, now standing and looking confused. "Why is he coming here?"

"We have a lunch date!" she cried.

Blair blanched. "But… but you have a boyfriend!"

Kitty threw her a look. "It's not like that – ugh!"

Blair was still as unconvinced as ever and even more suspicious. "Well he can't come here." she said as Kitty shamelessly slipped on her tights and discarded her PJ's.

"Why the hell not?" Kitty demanded.

"Because it's my house and I don't want him here!" Blair snapped.

"And where exactly were you last night – eh? I didn't hear you come in!" Kitty countered. If her mother knew she was her mother she wouldn't have dared to speak to her in that way but this young Blair was right down infuriating. "Slumming at the Basses?"

Blair's nostrils flared. "I do not slum-"

"Miss Elizabeth!" Dorota cried from downstairs. "Mr. Chuck for you!"

Both Waldorfs looked at each other. One pissed one panicked.

"I'm telling him," Blair hissed.

"Telling him what?" Kitty demanded.

"About _Ian_." Blair snapped.

Kitty's brows furrowed. "Oh my god, you're jealous!"

Blair paled and she looked towards the door. "I am not!" she hissed a whisper.

A smile broke out in Kitty's face. "You _like_ him!"

"I do not!" Blair's face begun to get red.

Kitty let out a laugh. "You're in love with him!"

This made Blair explode. "I am not!" she yelled.

"Honey, you're so in love with him you can't think straight." Kitty pulled her thick hair back and into a fancy pony tail.

Blair was studying her, her eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't love Chuck Bass if he was the last man on this planet!" Blair demanded.

Kitty grabbed her purse. "Let me give you a tip on lying, Blair." She came closer. "When furiously lying… make sure your eyes match your mouth." She shrugged. "It's much more convincing that way."

--

A hot burning sensation flowed through Blair as she watched Lizzy bounce out of the room. She followed her, of course, and saw her bounding down the stairs with her brown ponytail swashing behind her as she smiled and greeted Chuck with a hug.

"Stunning," she heard Chuck say then Lizzy looped her arm into his and they left, happily talking.

He didn't even look back to see if she was watching. He didn't care.

Blair felt like crying. She didn't know why but she felt like crying but she felt like crying.

But if Lizzy thought she had beaten Blair she was in for a surprise. Blair Waldorf was not going to take it lying down. It's not that Blair Waldorf loved Chuck or anything – it was a matter of principle. Plus, Chuck was going to get hurt if he continued falling for this girl that was obviously playing both guys.

Both guys…

A slow smile formed on Blair's face.

From the way she found Lizzy and this Ian together Blair knew that Lizzy cared for Ian. Blair's hopes fluttered in her stomach as she realized what her plan was.

Now… she only had to find this Ian person. Turn on the Waldorf charm and… bang. No more happy Lizzy.

--

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_Pilgrim, how you journey, On the road you chose  
__To find out why the winds die, And where the stories go.  
__All days come from one day, That much you must know,  
__You cannot change what's over, But only where you go."  
__Pilgrim - Enya_

Chuck watched amused as Lizzy settled into the seat, her ponytail making her look almost like a little girl as it bounced behind her. They both decided on a late breakfast, and he was pleased to find that breakfast was also her favorite meal of the day.

"So… tell me about yourself," he inquired, and she gaped at him. Her eyes were wide, and once more couldn't shake the feeling that he'd looked into her eyes before.

"Well…" Lizzy took a deep breath and blinked at him. "I love peanut butter, I hate Dr. Pepper, and I have a best friend whom I miss a lot."

"She loves peanut butter, hates Dr. Pepper and misses her best friend," he nodded, smirking. "Sums you up."

She laughed, and Chuck got chills because she laughed just like Blair did on those rare moments when she let herself go. He always thought Blair was most beautiful then.

"Tell me about yourself," she said but held a certain twinkle in her eye that he couldn't distinguish.

"Humm… I drink a lot, I smoke only Cubans, and I'm a notoriously dangerous womanizer." He smirked and she smirked back.

"Wont always be that way, you know." She said and winked.

"So…" he buttered his bread. "What brings you to New York?"

She took a bit out of her fruit. "My mom is dealing with a lot of stuff, and I'm trying to help her."

Chuck nodded. "You close to your parents?"

Lizzy nodded, her mouth full of strawberries. "Oh, yes."

Chuck gave a strained smile. That was a rarity for an Upper East Sider. They mostly raised themselves. "Yeah?"

"It's just my Dad, mom, and me. We're pretty close." Her face saddened.

"Then, why aren't you with them?" Chuck asked, leaning forward and sipping his Mimosa.

Lizzy's wide eyes studied him, with a fondness that he was sure no one had ever bestowed on him before.

"My dad… he…" Her jaw twitched as her eyes got wide. "… He died… so… my mom… she loved him a lot. They'd been together since high school."

Chuck looked down because he knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent.

"You must miss him," he said softly.

"Yeah… but my mom… I'm pretty sure she won't be ok." He studied her crest fallen look, and he was overwhelmed by the need to make it better. "They were really in love… not everyone is lucky enough, you know."

"Yeah," he said softly, sighing.

"Do you…" she ventured, and he waited for her to speak again. "Do you love like that?"

He was taken aback by her question.

"Do you love Blair like that?" Her face was so very open and hopeful that he just couldn't lie to her.

He smiled. "I'm eighteen. What do I know about love?"

"My father was eighteen when he married my mom," she insisted, and he shifted.

"Not everyone's the same," he assured her.

"But would you? For the right person? The right… situation?"

He had to smile at her little-girl ideas. "Sure, kid."

She chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"You called me 'kid'. Only my uncle calls me that." She was smiling once more, enjoying her yogurt.

He had to smile back because, in a way, she was almost a little girl. Like all of Blair's sweetness had been bottled into a package, and yet… he could see the arching brow behind all the innocence. She wasn't afraid to bring out the big guns, but when she was happy with you, she was genuinely happy.

"So," he started, biting into his turkey bacon. "Who was the guy at the bar?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked at him. "What guy?"

"Tall, lean, and handsome - couldn't stop staring at you." He smirked.

Her cheeks flushed a light pink that contrasted beautifully against her chestnut hair.

"Oh," she said, drinking half her glass of Mimosa.

He smirked because he knew he had hit the spot. "How did you notice him?" She demanded.

"Let's just say I'm observant," he said airily.

She shook her head. "He's a friend."

"A New York friend?" He asked, having more bacon.

"A childhood friend. We grew up together…" she went silent as she played with her omelet.

"But you like him," he nodded.

She blushed further. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Why?" He stared at her.

"Because… I don't know… I just don't know how I feel about him." She gestured with her fork. "I mean, he's everywhere… he'd do almost anything for me… and I know he cares… he's always cared… but… you see, I was in this long relationship, and I think… I mean, I don't know if it's wise to move on so fast. Especially someone like him."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, confused.

"Well… I've seen him be with a lot of… you know, girls."

Chuck stared at her. "You and Blair may have more in common than you think."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

Chuck chuckled. "Well… Blair and Nate had been dating since we were in first grade or something like that-"

"Eww! Blair and Nate?" Lizzy cringed.

Chuck laughed. "Yes."

"But I thought… I thought you and her-"

"Yes. Blair and I became… we started the night she and Nate broke up. It's been a mess ever since." He nodded for her to continue eating, but she was too shocked as she gazed at him.

"You mean to tell me that… you're the _other_ guy?" She was gaping at him.

He hated that term, so he just glared at her.

"Oh, my God!"

"What?" He asked.

"Tell me the whole story… Somehow I feel parts were skipped when I was told my version." She was looking proud of herself. Chuck shifted, unsure if he wanted to reveal this information to someone he hardly knew and was Blair's cousin. But her eyes… there was something in her eyes that made him open up and begin the story from its conception.

--

She let her perfect high society smile slip off her face as she saw him sitting down and having some coffee. She strutted towards him, making sure her skirt was completely perfect and her hair bounced behind her.

"Ian, right?" Blair smiled once she was before him.

Ian blinked at her then stood up, abruptly.

Blair smiled as she looked him over. He was tall, about as tall as Nate, with perfectly tanned skin from outdoor activity, piercing hazel eyes with thick brows and soft brown hair. A sharp jaw and a strong nose complimented his features.

"Blair," he said, almost as if he could taste her name on his tongue.

"I'm sorry about this morning. That was incredibly rude of me. I'm not usually like that." Blair smiled at him.

He let out a laugh of incredulity. "Somehow I doubt that," he said, and she was taken aback. He went back to looking at his magazine.

She cleared her throat. "May I join you?"

He looked back up at her, his eyes puzzled. "Erm… sure. Why not?"

She sat as ladylike as she could and beamed at him.

"You really don't have to play that game with me," he said in a straightforward tone.

Her smile fell.

"I don't like hypocrisy," he assured her and gave her a little wink.

Her nostrils flared. "What makes you say that?"

"I know Upper East Side girls. I've dated half of them. The little simple, Southern Belle smile does nothing for me." He took a sip of his coffee.

Blair fumed, glaring at him as though she could kill him with the force of her gaze. "What exactly does it for you? Miss Lizzy Waldorf?" she snapped.

He stopped and stared at her so coolly that it sent chills up and down her arms.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked calmly.

Her face flushed because he was looking so intently at her that it unnerved her.

"I want your girlfriend out. Out of New York and back to where both of you can live happily ever after," she hissed.

He smiled and Blair noticed perfect white teeth. "You know, that is something we do have in common. I would love nothing more than to take her away, but no matter how far I take her, she won't be happy. And neither will you."

"What makes me happy is to have her gone!" Blair almost growled.

"You _would_ think that!" He stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"You are so very busy being jealous of something that is completely platonic that you haven't realized she's trying to help you!" He cried. "You don't even know what she's been through – so don't build your own happiness around the actions of others. It's cheap."

Blair sat there, her mouth opening and closing as she stared at him. He had turned slightly red, and the sharp look in his eyes told her she had upset him more than he usually liked to be upset. He didn't like loosing his cool.

"I cannot believe you would _dare_ talk to me this way," she finally said.

"It'll do you some good, if you ask me," he murmured, going back to his magazine. "Then maybe both of you would get off your high horse and get on with it."

Blair sat there just staring at him, his words echoing back and forth in her head. He didn't even bother to look back up at her. She had never felt as invisible as she had these past two days.

One girl. One day and it was Blair-ghost.

That's when she started crying.

Visions of Chuck first seeing Lizzy, Lizzy and Chuck together, Chuck and Lizzy leaving, her waking up with Chuck, Chuck kissing her forehead, Lizzy having lunch with Chuck, Chuck not bothering to even glance at her, this perfectly hot guy telling her she was a spoiled, needy, _cheap,_ shallow person just brought out all her insecurities.

Ian looked up, startled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, alarmed.

She didn't answer, because she was sure she would let out a sob.

"What… No, please don't cry…" His eyes were wide as he looked around and grabbed a napkin. She took it and sobbed into it. "… Look, I'm sorry. I'm sexually frustrated, I'm annoyed, and I just want to go home."

This made her cry more.

"Ok, lets get you out of here." He stood and grabbed her shoulders, walking her out of the place as he threw down some bills on the table.

--

When Kitty walked inside the Waldorf home, Dorota greeted her by taking her coat and purse, which she handed over gratefully.

"Mr. Ian is waiting for you, Miss Elizabeth." Dorota informed her, and she nodded over to her room. Kitty took a deep breath and started up the stairs.

When she entered her room, she let out an amused chuckle. He looked worse for the wear, his sleeves were rolled up, his tie was missing, his hair was mussed, and… his shirt was all stained. Like wet.

He looked at her with a distinctively annoyed glare that made her smile more.

"You look like crap," she said, taking off her shoes and sinking next to him on the bed. He glared down at her.

She bit her lip and playfully tucked her feet under his leg, warming her toes there.

"You owe me so very much that you'll be repaying me until Christmas. That's _next _Christmas," he growled.

Her smile grew wider.

"What happened to your shirt?" She smirked.

"I'm not sure. It's a toss up between tears and snot," he snapped.

She laughed, gleefully.

"This is not funny, Katerina. I've had to listen to your mother cry her eyes out on top of me and go on and on about how her life sucks and no one loves her," he spat and looked darkly to the door. "All afternoon."

"Why was she crying?" She asked, confused.

He looked down, his jaw twitching. "I might've been mean."

Kitty arched her brow, interested. "What did you say to her?"

He gave her a side look and took a deep breath. "I called her an ungratefully cheap simpleton."

Kitty gapped at him, sitting up and staring at him. "You called _Blair Waldorf_ an ungrateful cheap simpleton?"

"I don't think she is – I don't think your mom is, but I think _this_ Blair needed it," he said resolutely.

Kitty laughed a bit. "I can't believe you." She was looking at him in wonder and he looked down quickly.

"So… where were you?" He finally asked.

"Daddy took me to central park. It was nice." She was beaming, and she knew it. He looked at her and smiled.

"You look happy," he commented, and she looked down.

"I missed him. I mean, he's only been gone for a few days, but I can almost pretend that he's not gone." She said softly, playing with the seam of his pants.

"Katerina… you need to get this plan in motion." He tone was almost pleading. "We shouldn't be doing these things."

She pulled back, clearly upset. "So what – you just want us to go back, and leave things as they are?"

He sighed and racked his fingers over his hair. "Look. I said I would help you – help them get together. I will do anything I can to make sure your dad is back, but we can't continue meddling with all of this. It doesn't feel right."

She chewed on her lip as she studied him. He was scared, scared of what they might do if they continued this.

"Look. Valentine's is only a couple of weeks away," she assured him. "We – you and me – we can totally do it."

He grimaced slightly. "What if… what if we're not supposed to?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if… what if your dad is meant to be in that accident?" He asked softly, studying her reaction. "What if… I don't know, he's meant to die at 36?"

"I don't believe that," she snapped and stood from the bed, her feet quickly getting cold once more.

"Katerina…" He tried.

"No, Ian!" She snapped. "I'm putting my family back together, ok? My father belongs with my mother, and my mother belongs with him. She's only 36. 36. She would have to spend the rest of her life without him. I can't… I just… we have an opportunity that fate has granted us. And I can't see it as anything else."

He stood slowly, his taller frame towering over her. His hands rested on her shoulders, and he pulled her in slowly. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed her forehead against his throat. His arms circled her, and he buried his nose in her hair.

"Ok, Kitty," he finally said. "You know I'm a sucker for your breakdowns."

--

"I had a breakdown," Blair told Serena, and Serena nodded into the phone. Blair was having weekly breakdowns lately. Serena walked around her room, deciding which top to wear with her new heels.

"I mean, I don't even know him, and I just cried on him – what's wrong with me?" Blair whined on the line, and Serena began to enumerate what was wrong with her best friend in her head, but came up with one reason and one reason only. That particular reason was sitting in his room next to hers getting high. She rolled her eyes and finished listening to Blair.

When she finally got Blair off the phone, she slipped on her new Rebecca Taylor shirt and marched over to Chuck's room.

Chuck, as predicted, was sitting on his bed next to Nate and smoking weed.

She rolled her eyes when she saw them, and they greeted her with happy, high smiles.

"Sis!" Chuck said happily while Serena marched up to him. She grabbed the joint from his hand and dumped it in the water next to his bed. "Hey!"

"I need to have an adult conversation with you," she demanded.

"I'm high," he informed her, his eyes glassy.

Nate nodded next to him while Serena counted back from ten, then she hauled Chuck up by his jacket and shoved him into the bathroom.

"Finally!" Chuck smirked at her, and she let out a growl, throwing him into the shower and turning it on.

He let out a yell when the cold water hit him face-on, and Serena could hear Nate murmur something about her being messed up. Chuck sputtered, now back from his little dream land, and glared at her, full force.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"Wake up!" She yelled right back.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, dripping and shivering.

"I just got off the phone having to listen to my best friend moan and complain – mostly about what's wrong with her. Fix it!" She smacked him on his chest.

"Hey!" He snapped. "I offered!"

"You… you offered to use her for sex, you moronic fool!" She yelled at him, smacking his chest once more.

"How many times am I going to put myself on the line here?" He demanded.

"As often as you have to, that's how many!" Serena shoved him. "You could've fallen for some simple girl who would just thrown herself at you. But no! You chose Blair, so suck it up and stop complaining!"

Chuck's nostrils were fully flared.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He demanded, wiping his wet face.

"I don't know, have you thought about being romantic?" She crossed her arms. "How about telling her how you really feel?"

"Oh, so she can spit it back in my face?" He screamed.

"Take it like a man!" She shoved him again.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" He yelled back.

"Oh, 'cause your plan is working so well!" Serena glared him down.

"I don't have a fucking plan!" He growled.

"Then get one!" She snapped and turned on her heel, waltzing out and sending Nate a disapproving glare that made him voluntarily drop his blunt on the water cup.

"She's totally PMSing, man" Nate told Chuck once his wet friend walked out of the bathroom.

Chuck simply stared darkly at the door.

--

"Hello," Blair said coldly to Lizzy when she saw her at the table. Her mother was still gone, and dinner was served for two. Blair and Lizzy.

"Hi!" Lizzy had that damn smile on her face. Blair rolled her eyes and took the seat across from her, being as dainty and as delicate as possible.

The kitchen staff came out and served the poached salmon, and Blair wrinkled her nose.

"You love salmon," Lizzy commented, and Blair eyed her carefully. This chick knew entirely too well.

"On Sundays, I stick to vegetables," Blair informed her.

"I'm excited about school tomorrow," Lizzy confessed.

Blair rolled her eyes.

Lizzy went on undeterred. "Ian told me you guys spent some time together today."

Blair's eyes were wide as she studied Lizzy. Ian most likely blabbed to his girlfriend about Blair's breakdown. Lizzy was probably waiting to use that against her in some large plot the girl was formulating… That would be, after all, what Blair herself would do.

"We did." Blair was quiet. "How was your afternoon with Chuck?"

Lizzy let out a happy sigh. "It was great. He's great."

Blair's eyes narrowed. "What did you two do?"

"We had lunch at Pasco's, but we both ordered breakfast, and then we had a stroll in the park. We just talked."

Blair felt this horrible pang in her stomach. Breakfast was their thing. Hers and Chucks. She also had visions of them strolling, hand and hand in the park – enjoying the cold air.

Blair's nostrils flared.

"Breakfast, and then the park," Blair said slowly as Lizzy chewed on her asparagus.

"Yeah," Lizzy looked content.

This bitch was slicker than Blair had ever given her credit for.

"What did you talk about?" Blair inquired, still calculating her every move.

"Blair." Lizzy set her fork down and gently dabbed her mouth.

Blair arched her brow, questioningly.

"Why don't you call and invite him for breakfast every once in a while?" She asked, and Blair felt the blood rush fully to her face.

"Why would I do that?" Blair demanded.

"Because you're in love with him," Lizzy said calmly. "And apparently, he's in love with you."

Blair paused her fork mid-air and gapped at Lizzy. "Did he tell you this?"

"No… Not in so many words but it's obvious." Lizzy smiled at Blair.

"Miss Blair," Dorota entered the dinning area. "Mr. Chuck for you."

Blair's eyes went wide as she stared at Dorota, then at Lizzy. Chuck couldn't come now! Not when Lizzy had just dropped this bomb on her, not when she hadn't combed her hair, not when her eyes were still puffy from crying, not when she didn't have the perfect outfit on!

"Send him away!" Blair demanded. Lizzy quickly stood as Dorota nodded and walked out.

"No! Why?" She cried.

"Because, oh my God, what am I going to say?" Blair was panicking. She shouldn't have eaten that last bit of cauliflower.

Lizzy laughed. "Blair, calm down – I'm sure he just wants to talk."

"I haven't brushed my teeth!" Blair stood and began pacing as Lizzy stared at her, amused.

"Oh, my God," Lizzy chuckled.

"Send him away!" Blair demanded.

"Miss. Elizabeth," Dorota came back. "Mr. Ian for you."

Now it was Lizzy's turn to panic.

"Send him away!" She demanded, and Blair now looked at her. "He can't be here now!"

"Why?" Blair was now confused.

"I… I have things happening!"

But the girls were interrupted by both guys walking, led by Chuck, of course.

"Ladies, let us invite ourselves for dinner." Chuck handed Dorota his coat, and Ian followed his lead. "Dorota, two more for dinner."

Dorota smiled and nodded, leaving.

"Shall we sit?" Ian asked, winking at a seething Lizzy.

--

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
__Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams."_

_William Butler Yeats_

Ian helped Kitty into her chair, and she glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. He looked down at her and smiled

"Having dinner," he whispered.

"We were having a breakthrough," she whispered.

"Good, scoot up." He pushed her forward. They looked up to see Chuck and Blair eyeing them strangely.

Kitty glared at Ian as he took his own chair. Blair sat before Chuck could help her into her own seat. Blair looked as nervous as a cat, and Chuck was still studying Ian suspiciously.

All four sat at the table as their plates were placed before them. They ate in silence, their utensils making soft noises against the fine Waldorf china.

"So… Chuck, your father is in the hotel business," Ian finally opened the conversation after a poignant look from Kitty.

Chuck stared openly at Ian, leaning back on his chair and almost scowling at him. Kitty realized this was the same look her father had given him the first time he found him in her room. They were nine, and he didn't like it then anymore than he liked it now.

"For now," Chuck said. "Yours?"

"Real estate," Ian said and attempted to avoid more questions by looking at Kitty. Kitty got his signal and tried to speak, but Blair beat her to it.

"You know, Ian, I never caught your last name," Blair said amicably, and Kitty saw the look Ian gave her. Kitty saw Blair instantly backed down and wiped the smile from her face before replacing it with a scowl. She was trying to make him feel inferior, but Ian, being from new money, had lived with these types of conversations all of his life.

Kitty turned to Ian and pleaded with him in her mind, not to give away his real identity.

"Winters," Ian replied.

He obviously had no brain waves whatsoever.

"Yes, I believe my father has conducted some business with yours," Chuck nodded, biting into his salmon. Ian looked pleased and smiled, feeling satisfied while Kitty fumed.

"So, Chuck," Kitty started, feeling Blair's eyes digging into the side of her skull. "Your father just recently got married. I heard many tales of the wedding. It must've been beautiful."

Chuck gave her a strained smile and chanced a glance at Blair, who was looking away as she drank her wine. "Yes. Yes, it was."

"You know weddings," Blair broke in. "Full of promises without any follow through."

Chuck glared at Blair.

Kitty looked between the two. She had grown up being told that the Van der Bass wedding brought her parents together and they had been inseparable since. Now, in 2008, it was clear that she had been lied to.

"When people break promises, it's usually for a reason," Chuck spat.

"'I was scared' is not a reason," Blair let out an airy laugh and quickly turned to Ian. "How's the salmon?"

"Tense?" Ian said, and Kitty hid a smile into her napkin. Blair gave Ian a look, but he easily ignored it.

"Blair, can I speak with you?" Chuck asked, standing up. The rest looked on stunned at his abrupt move.

Blair opened and closed her mouth, then glanced wide-eyed at Kitty, who nodded in encouragement.

"I think it is rude to leave my guests alone, _Charles_," Blair said in a clipped tone.

Chuck's nostrils flared. "It's a matter of life and death."

Kitty dropped her fork loudly into her plate, and they all stared at her.

"Humm… sounds important," she told Blair, who glared at her. Ian smirked openly, nodding in his corner as he happily ate the salmon.

Blair finally conceded and slowly stood, walking past Chuck as he followed her.

When they were gone, Kitty let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, God, please let this be it."

"Nope," Ian said, winking at her.

"What do you mean?" Kitty hissed.

"He's going to end it," Ian nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

"What do you mean 'end it'?" She asked, bewildered.

"If he's smart, which he is, he'll end it. Break off all ties, ignore her, and she'll come to him eventually," Ian said. "That's what I would do."

"What do you mean, eventually!" she said angrily. "I'm supposed to be conceived in a few weeks!" She cried.

Ian raised a brow. "Humm… yeah. That's what I was talking about. Before, you know?"

Kitty let out a breath. "This is bad; I need to talk to them."

But Ian grabbed her and made her sit. "No. You've got to stop this craziness, Katerina. You're not God. Look, you don't know if this is how it actually went. If this is how it all was. You don't, because they didn't give you details."

"I need to make it right, I need to fix it!"

"You need to eat your salmon and let your parents figure it out on their own."

She would've gone after them if Ian wasn't stronger than she was, so instead she settled for glaring at him as she chewed on her veggies.

--

Chuck watched Blair as she turned slowly to face him, her face completely impassive.

He let out a breath because he knew she had her walls up, which meant that she was just going to make this more difficult than it already was. But he had to do it.

He clenched his jaw and looked at her until she finally returned his stare.

"Chuck-"

"Blair-"

And they were back to being silent.

"I'm sorry about last night…" She began, and he watched her flush. "I was…"

"Drunk," he offered, and she eyed him.

"Yes." She took a breath. "And most likely did silly things and said even sillier ones."

He nodded; of course she would deny it. It just confirmed what he had to do. He stepped closer and her beautiful wide eyes stared at him, almost afraid.

He reached out and tentatively took her hands in his. Hers were cold and slightly damp. She drew in a deep breath as he pulled her to him. She went willingly.

"Chuck," she whispered.

"I can't say… what you want me to say, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it." He paused, taking a breath, still studying her. "So… I'm letting you go."

She looked confused, her lids slowly losing their edge.

"You've made it clear you don't want me, so…" He brought her small hand to his mouth and softly kissed her knuckles. "Goodbye."

He looked at her and was a bit surprised to find her eyes full of watery tears. She was holding them in by a bare inch.

"Blair…"

"Shut up," she whispered, her face scrunching up and the tears falling rapidly from her eyes and dropping on his hands. "Just leave."

"Blair-"

"I said, leave!"

His heart broke into a million pieces as she rushed up the stairs, her sobs echoing behind her skirts as she slammed the door to her room. The tears that had fallen on his hands burned him.

Lizzy rushed in as soon as she heard Blair. She turned to stare at Blair's door, clearly hearing the sobs, and then directed her blazing, angry glare at him. Chuck was taken aback because up to now, she had been nothing but friendly towards him. But she was clearly pissed now, and he was shaken because she looked just like… _him_.

"What did you say to her?" She demanded, and he was at loss for words as he studied her.

"Who are you?" He asked, all of these ridiculous ideas running in his head.

Lizzy backed away and then rushed up the stairs, knocking furiously on Blair's locked door. Ian stepped out and stared at Lizzy, then at Chuck.

"Drink?" Ian asked, and Chuck nodded gratefully. Both of them stood shoulder to shoulder as they waited for the elevator listening to Blair's loud sobs as Lizzy pounded the door.

--

Kitty let out a breath of relief when her aunt Serena stepped into the lobby. Her aunt was always the peacemaker. She remembered being pampered endlessly by her, she remembered Serena rocking her in her arms after a scrapped knee, and she remembered spending the night at her house and Serena dressing up as a princess along with her and Heloise.

"Lizzy?" Serena asked as she came up the stairs.

Kitty blinked. Yes, she was damn Lizzy. No more 'Kitty-Cat' from her aunt.

"She's locked herself in and won't let anyone in," Kitty told Serena, rubbing her hands furiously together. "She stopped crying some time ago."

Serena stood by the door, looking anxious. "Blair?"

Nothing.

"B, it's me." Serena softly knocked. "Let me in."

No answer.

"What happened?" Serena asked Kitty.

"Chuck came, he took her aside, and they talked. Before I knew it, she was locked in her room sobbing, and Chuck was looking extremely guilty." Kitty said, very angry at her father right now no matter how dead he might be in the future.

Serena let out a frustrated growl. "Of course."

"What?" Kitty asked, confused.

"I attempted to give him a pep talk to fix them, and he goes and does _this_." Serena pointed to the door.

"Has she done this before?" Kitty asked, very concerned. She had never seen her mother breakdown like this before. Blair Waldorf kept her composure and only those that really knew her could tell by the way her throat was working and the way her eyes got slightly wider.

Never a breakdown.

"Yeah…" Serena said softly. She pulled out her bag and took out a key on a gold chain. She put the key in and turned the knob. Kitty raised a brow.

"For emergencies," Serena said and they both looked into the room.

Blair was lying on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. She was void of any make up, and her eyes were puffy and red. Her body was still shaking slightly, involuntarily of course.

"Oh, B," Serena whispered and went forward, sitting next to her on the bed.

Kitty lingered back, unsure if Blair even wanted her there.

"My life is over," Blair said softly.

Serena reached out and started petting Blair's hair. It was a strange sight for Kitty who had never witnessed a Blair in need of consolation. Blair was completely confident in who she was, always felt she could do anything, always felt she had everything.

And now Kitty was slowly beginning to understand her parents a bit more.

All the memories she held of her mother were of a strong, independent woman who was completely happy with herself and loved her friends and family. But before, before Blair Waldorf became who she was, she was a broken, insecure and lonely young girl. That's who her father had fallen in love with because, in a way, Chuck enjoyed taking care of people; people that needed him. But he also must've known that he didn't have to care for her for long. Blair quickly took flight, quickly became beautiful and shiny on her own.

He was her cocoon.

She was his butterfly.

She reached inside of her blouse and pulled out the constant pendant that she kept around her neck. Her father's gift to her when she turned 12. At the time she had thought it was silly, but a couple of months later it had become her thing.

The pendant was two butterflies. Two golden butterflies happily flying, almost loving one another.

"Your life is not over, B," she heard her aunt whisper to Blair, stroking her hair.

"It is," Blair sniffled.

Kitty took a seat far enough away as to not interrupt the counseling session.

"He doesn't care. He told me. He confirmed it," Blair was almost whispering.

"B?" Serena said softly. "Do you… do you love him?"

Kitty held her breath, and Blair let out a sob.

Yes!! She did a happy dance inside. Her mother loved him! Her mother loved her father. Kitty bounced slightly. Blair needed to admit it to herself; she just needed to admit it and that was it.

"Oh, B!" And Serena was back to the counseling session. Kitty quietly left the room and pulled her that damn phone Ian had gotten her.

_Breakthrough! Bring him back!_

No reply. She waited fifteen minutes, and then the wine got to her because she fell asleep on the living room couch.

--

Ian reminded himself that this was all for Katerina. All for Katerina, because if this guy continued babbling he was sure to puke. He hoped Katerina never drove him to this.

"I mean, I was scared!" Chuck told him for the twenty-fourth time. "You know, scared, right?"

"Yes, scared. I got the concept," Ian said between clenched teeth.

"I told her!" Chuck chugged back another whiskey.

"You told her," Ian repeated, he already knew the story.

"Bitch goes and gets herself a Lord. Who finds a fucking Lord? I didn't even know they still existed!" Chuck continued, he moved his drink so that half of it fell on Ian's silk pants. Ian groaned, rolling his eyes.

This man was breaking and breaking fast.

"Me neither," Ian said.

"Bitch's ruined me. Completely," Chuck stated, his eyes almost crossed.

Ian raised a brow and tried to compose himself. The Chuck Bass he knew was the man that instilled fear in everyone but his closest family and friends. To see him like this was humorous. But he didn't smile; he'd attended his funeral. A little respect was in order.

"I mean, I tried, you know?" Chuck stated. "I tried models, Asians, girls with dual-colored eyes, gymnasts – have you ever been with a gymnast?"

Ian laughed. "Once."

"Ain't they grand?" Chuck encouraged him.

Ian nodded, agreeing – remembered the little blonde last year… when Katerina had fallen asleep in his limo and he was left so very frustrated that he bed Genevra Korskanova. Girl would place her legs in positions God never intended.

"I mean, there was a time… one time, it was five. Five fucking bitches at the same time!" Chuck bellowed and Ian had to chuckle at the confused bartender. Ian had to give Chuck Bass props. The most he'd ever had was three, and he was admiring.

"But…" Chuck looked so lost and sad.

"Now it's only Blair," Ian nodded, finishing for him.

"Only Blair," Chuck said softly, downing his entire glass of whiskey. "Always was, you know."

Ian raised a brow.

"I mean, I watched her prance about with Nathaniel, and I thought – one day I'll have a girl like that. I said it to myself once or twice. I said it to myself as the daily girls left my bed. I said it."

"Yeah," Ian agreed, because he knew that feeling all too well. He tasted his own glass, he was a Bourbon man.

"I couldn't believe… that night… when I first kissed her…" Chuck shook his head, eyes wide. "She was mine. Even for a moment, even though I knew she'd go running back to Nathaniel."

"She was yours." Ian was now lost in his own thought, remembering the first time he finally held Katerina. He had watched her until the sun came and had woken her, and the morning took her away from him.

"That's our lot, you know. Guys like us," Chuck was now downright drunk.

"Our lot?" Ian echoed.

"We're not Prince Charming," Chuck spat. "Our blood's never blue enough; our actions are always wrong, and no matter how full our pockets are… we're always missing a cape."

"A cape?" Ian asked, letting out a laugh.

"A fucking cape," Chuck slurred.

Ian's cell vibrated and he almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw Katerina's message.

--

Katerina dimly remembered Serena leaving, telling her that Blair was gone to the world; she had given her a valium and should be out until tomorrow morning.

Katerina had wrapped herself in a throw, waiting for Ian.

It was nearly 3:45 AM when Ian stumbled through the elevator with a completely drunk Chuck hanging from his arm. Chuck was so drunk that he wasn't even speaking, Ian was almost carrying him.

That's when Kitty saw a distinctive cape wrapped around Chuck's neck. This woke her enough to laugh.

"Someone ordered a Prince Charming?" Ian asked, slightly tipsy himself.

"_What_ is he wearing?" She demanded.

"A cape," he explained.

"Oh, I see that." Kitty touched it, and Chuck slapped her hand away.

"Mine!" He snapped, and his head slumped back over his chest.

Kitty's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Ok, she's all set." Kitty motioned for Ian to bring Chuck. The three finally made it upstairs when Chuck began to sing some Spanish serenade that made absolute no sense.

They entered Blair's bedroom, and her mother was fast asleep, snoring softly under her silk covers. Ian dumped Chuck on the bed and Kitty took off her father's shoes and tucked him under the covers.

"Blair's here," Chuck whispered to her, his eyes almost closed.

"Hold her," Kitty instructed, and Chuck, as obedient as she'd ever seen him, pulled Blair against him. Blair on her end willing cuddled to him and let out a happy sigh.

Ian and Kitty stared down at the pair, shaking their heads.

"C'mon," Kitty said, pulling Ian out and closing the door behind her.

She turned to her room, fully expecting Ian to follow her. When she didn't feel him behind her, she turned and saw him heading downstairs.

"Ian!" She hissed, not wanting to wake Dorota.

He stopped and looked up at her. She stared at him for a moment. He really was handsome.

"What?" He asked, slipping on his coat.

"Where are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"I told you. I got a hotel room," he said and continued towards the elevator.

"Ian!" Kitty walked downstairs, wrapping her robe around her frame as she came closer to him.

He stood, waiting for the elevator, and stared at her.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked, coming closer.

"No," he replied. The elevator rang, and he stepped in.

"Goodnight, Kitty," he said softly as the door closed over his face.

"Goodnight," She whispered once the door had closed. She stood there for a minute, just looking around. This was the second time he had called her 'Kitty'. Ian never called her Kitty.

It was another hour before she was able to go to bed because she kept hearing the name 'Kitty' in the air, and it disturbed her sleep.

--

Blair Waldorf felt a soft breath on her neck as she slowly made it back to consciousness. It smelled of alcohol, but the strong hands around her waist assured her she was safe. She smiled contently… until she recognized that watch.

--

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope."  
__Jane Austen, __Persuasion_

Not again. This couldn't be happening to her again. And this time, it was not her showing up drunk at his door, spouting ridiculous things, having vomit breath as he romanced her newly discovered cousin… It was after he had told her he was letting her go.

That he had probably already let her go. That his _feelings_ were entangled somewhere else.

Wait… how did he end up in her bed?

She shifted to look at him. He was beautiful in the morning, all relaxed and dark. Warm and smelling of… eww… What _was _that smell?

Whiskey. Scotch. A combination of every liquid that could be and was destroying his liver.

He was breathing in and out, tranquil and at peace. He murmured something, and his arm tightened around her.

This sent the fluttering in her stomach to soaring heights… because if she just lay there next to him, said nothing and pretended that everything was ok, it would be. They would be a normal couple, in love, without pretense and all the games they loved to play.

She was getting tired of the games. The more she played, the more people ended up hurt.

And now she had ended up alone.

He shifted them and her nose ended buried right behind his ear, her body sprawled on top of his. She sighed and smelled him… He smelled like… Chuck.

A hint of temptation, a promise of redemption, and the hope of tomorrow.

She closed her eyes and lay there, holding him and just pretending.

Until he woke.

"Is there a reason you're all over me?" He murmured, and she felt his smirk on her shoulder.

"_I'm_ all over _you_?" She snapped, trying to stand up, but his arms held her down.

"So you were awake? And you just lay there?"

This infuriated her because he no longer wanted her, and she wanted him more than ever. Hell – she fucking loved him – and _now_ he wanted to go back to witty banter?

"I did not! I was confused," she protested, pushing against his chest.

"I seem to confuse you a lot," he snapped. "Kissing me in the dark, ending up on my bed, rubbing yourself on me."

Her eyes narrowed. "I hate you!" She spat.

"Sure you do," he smirked once more.

"I do! I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life!" She pushed harder, and he gave in as she rolled herself off him, 'accidentally'-on-purpose pressing her hand harshly against his balls.

He yelled, clutching his groin. "Why do you want to hurt it?"

"Now _you're_ the one confused," she said between grit teeth. "I don't want to go near it!"

He rolled off, one hand on his head and one of his balls. "Sure, Waldorf," he said.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She asked, gaping at him.

They both looked at the crumpled cape that hung around his shoulders.

"A cape," he answered, also confused.

She attempted to hide a giggle. "A little late for Halloween, don't you think?"

He turned around, trying to see it and that's when she burst out laughing because across the back was engraved 'Prince Charming' in purple and gold letters. He pulled at it angrily, but the knots held tight.

"Get it off!" He huffed as she continued laughing.

"Help me, here!" He demanded.

"No, no – I wouldn't dare dethrone you," she smirked at his efforts.

"Blair!" He yelled exasperatedly.

"Ok, fine," she gave in, walking towards him and working on the knots while he looked down at her. His breath was killer, but what really killed her was the fact that they were standing closer than they had since they kissed in the dark all those months ago.

"There," she finally said, the cape floating off him.

He shrugged his shoulders and backed away from her. They were no longer in close proximity. Her heart clenched because before, he would've taken this opportunity to grab on to her and try to kiss her. She would've protested, of course.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, suddenly remembering.

"What? What is it?" He snapped.

"It's seven forty-five!" She cried, bouncing around her room.

"Too damn early, if you ask me," he commented.

"We have school, dammit!" She cried, dropping her robe and nearly running to the bathroom. He was entranced by her ass, so he followed.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he came up behind her, his eyes dark as he watched her in nothing but panties. She yelped and pulled a towel over her breasts. "What are you doing, Bass?"

Her heart was thumping.

"What am _I_ doing?" His eyes were getting darker by the minute, so she gulped and backed away.

"Yes, why are you in my room, my house, my bathroom?" She asked.

"I don't know why I'm in your room or house… but the bathroom…" He smiled slightly. "But your bathroom… Something about seeing you comfortably naked in front of me kinda pulled me in."

"Trust me, I'm not comfortable with the guy who basically told me he didn't want me anymore – again – staring at me naked," she said, controlling her voice and emotions because he was not going to see how much she was hurting right then.

"Blair," he stepped forward and she backed away. He sighed and looked down. "Right."

Her hands were shaking, and she looked away.

"I should… be going then. I need to get ready," he said softly, rubbing his head.

"You have some clothes here," she finally said. "You're going to be supremely late."

He looked at her, confused.

"From… after the wedding," she said quietly, still not looking at him because she was still very hurt by his abandonment.

"I figured you would've burned those by now." He found it amusing. She wanted to strangle him. "Why didn't you burn them, Blair?"

She was shivering now because, in all fairness, she was in nothing but a towel, and he smelled so good in the morning.

"New York is not the ideal place to hold a bonfire, Bass," she said, still not looking at him… that is, until he stepped closer, totally invading her personal space.

"Blair," he said carefully, and she finally raised her gaze to meet him.

She let out a breath and walked past him, firmly holding the towel around her frame. "Here," she said, walking to her closet and showing him where his pants and shirt hung. They would do for a semi-school outfit.

He nodded, still staring at her, but when he took the pants something dropped on the floor. She gasped.

"No!" She cried, but he had already grabbed and opened the little box. Her blood froze and she closed her eyes.

His head was bent as he looked at the little box that had been placed inside his pant pocket.

"Give it to me," she said, going for the box.

He held it out of her reach.

It was the towel or the box.

He stared at her, then at the box, his eyes blinking.

"What is this?" He asked softly in a confused tone.

This was horrible, she could feel all the lies and stony faces she had been hiding behind since she had seen him in the Hamptons start to crumble, and crumble fast. She couldn't lie to him anymore; she couldn't pretend he had not broken her more than Nate ever could. She couldn't pretend she wanted another man. She couldn't – just couldn't.

He pulled the chain out of the box and, between them, the two golden butterflies bounced.

She took a deep breath and looked at him head on.

"A broken promise and a foolish girl's hope that a man would change," she spat and attempted to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pinned her against her closet door.

His gaze was so very intense that she felt out of breath.

"When did you get this?" He demanded.

"The day before you _abandoned_ me," she said. "I was going to wear it the first night in Tuscany… I did wear it."

She saw his jaw working and saw that same look he had given her the night of the white party. Complete and utter regret.

"Blair," he said softly.

"Please let go of me," she whispered, holding on once more to her tears.

He dropped his hands.

"And keep your butterflies," she snapped, walking to the bathroom and this time locking the door behind her.

--

Kitty had been forced into many uncomfortable limo rides with her parents, but this one topped them all.

To her right, Chuck sat, stony and silent, still half-hung over and annoyed at life. His Ray-Bans were perched on his head as he stared out the window.

On her left, Blair looked like perfection itself in her pressed uniform, also wearing sunglasses and ignoring the world as she clutched her yellow purse tightly.

Kitty remembered accurately when her parents had announced to her that they were getting a divorce. She had been fifteen, and they had broken out into the biggest argument she had ever witnessed them have.

She had arrived from a party and found them screaming at each other in the living room. Blair in her nightgown, Chuck in his tux. From what she understood, Chuck had been missing all night with no explanation. And he smelled of perfume.

"Your mother and I are over!" Chuck had yelled to Kitty as he walked out of the house and disappeared behind the elevator as Blair gasped.

Kitty had stared after him for a while before she heard her mother's sobs as one of the maids made her sit and brought her pills.

"Mom?" Kitty had asked her.

"Kitty, baby – I'm sorry you saw that. Everything's ok. Really." Blair had told her, even as her body shook with sobs.

Kitty had hated her father for a whole week… and that's how she and Ian planned their first plot. She had dragged Ian all over Manhattan as they discovered why her father was gone all night and smelled of perfume. The answer was a woman named Georgina who had drugged Chuck and tried to ruin his marriage.

When Kitty told Blair about Georgina she saw her mother give her the darkest look. Blair had changed from the bathrobe she had been wearing all week and dressed in a slick black Givenchy dress that showed off all her well-preserved curves.

"Don't worry, baby. Mommy's going to take care of this." And she had to admire her mother in all her red-lipped glory as she took down this Georgina Sparks. Kitty had followed her mother as she walked into a restaurant and put on quite a display.

Kitty wanted to be just like her. When Kitty had made it back to their house, after recreating the take down for Heloise, she had seen her parents in all their passionate splendor.

Her father had her mother pinned against the wall as they kissed more wildly than she had ever seen them, Blair's lips were no longer red… but Chuck's collar was.

"I love you so fucking much, Blair," she had heard him say.

"Let's never fight again," Blair had responded, their foreheads touching.

She had smiled and tip-toed upstairs, putting on her music as loud as she could as she ignored the wild cries her parents let out through the night.

Now in the limo, it was the same tension she had felt that night they had fought.

Where her parents just ever OK with each other? Was it always either I love you or I hate you? She sighed deeply, and they both turned to stare at her.

She cleared her throat.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

And they were. Chuck's limo pulled to the school, and they pilled out. People were staring at her, and she knew why – not only did she resemble Blair Waldorf, she had also been seen exiting Chuck's limo with a very pissed off looking Blair.

Nate came briskly towards them. "Hey guys!"

"Nathaniel," Chuck said, still half hung-over.

Nate stared openly at Kitty, and Kitty squirmed.

"I'm going to find Serena," Blair announced, and left them with a huff after throwing an angry look at Chuck.

"I need to get to the office," Kitty told the guys.

"I'll take you!" Nate stood in front of her, and she looked pleadingly to her father. Chuck was too busy staring after Blair to notice, and she groaned.

"I think I can manage," she stated, trying to side-step him.

"It's no problem." Nate was staring at her, smiling brightly and charmingly.

He extended his arm, and she stared at it. Ugh. This was so not happening. Her Uncle Nate was as old as her dad. Sure, this young version was nice and appealing, but she knew better. Nate had lived through 2 failed marriages and was currently dating a super-model only three years her senior.

"Ok," she finally said – that's when Chuck noticed.

He looked over his friend, and she pleaded with her eyes for him to save her.

"Nathaniel," Chuck had that warning tone to him. Which she knew: when she had raised her voice to him after he told her she couldn't date William, he had used the same tome.

Nate, however, was dense. "I'll be back in a minute," and he slapped Chuck on the arm as Chuck stared daggers into Nate's head.

--

Blair watched Chuck from her spot on the stairs, and then hid her face. There was no mistaking it. Chuck was completely into Lizzy. The glare he gave Nate was obvious, and so were the messages that flurried into everyone's phone as Gossip Girl predicted the boys fighting over the newest Waldorf once more.

"Blair?" Serena asked next to her. The rest of the girls were studying Blair. She reminded herself that she was Queen B, and Queen B was not going to be affected by the UES playboy and his floating libido.

So she shrugged and, as she shrugged, she felt she had shed the last bit of heart she had left. The pieces fell down her couture and to her feet.

"After Lord Marcus, all other _boys_ fall short," she announced, but the way Serena studied her made it clear had seen the broken shards on the floor.

--

Chuck groaned and closed his eyes when he saw the Gossip Girl message. His eyes scanned the school to where Blair was, but she carefully avoided his eyes, chatting animatedly with her friends. Serena did glance at him, and he flinched against his step-sister's angry glare. He watched Blair laugh and chat with the girls for a while before he stalked off, feeling like a permanent little black cloud had settled over his gelled back hair.

--

As Kitty looked at Nate's sparkling eyes and his moving mouth, she wondered what he hell her mother ever saw in him. Sure, he was pretty – but then, so was she.

"I better go to my next class," she told him, attempting to walk away.

"We still have another fifteen minutes of lunch," he told her, following her as she trotted down the steps.

"I'm good," she smiled her best Waldorf smile. "Thank you."

Nate looked deflated, but his attention was quickly captured when none other than Jenny Humphrey that passed by them, throwing him a look. Kitty observed them… Wow, they really had dated in high school. She had never believed her aunt Serena.

As she turned around, her breath caught in her throat when she saw Ian, leaning against one of the walls, coat wrapped around his frame and smoking a cigarette.

Entirely too many girls were staring at him, but he kept staring at her. She let out a poof of breath and walked towards him.

"What did gap-ad want?" He asked once she was close enough.

Kitty smirked, throwing a look at Nate as he chatted with Jenny.

"Who knows?" She asked, looking over Ian once more.

"He looks like William," Ian stated, giving nothing away in his voice. Ian and William had been best of friends… until William had walked in on Ian and her making out eight days after she and William had broken up.

It was a fiasco.

Both boys ended up in the nurses' office.

"Cause he's got blue eyes?" She asked, staring at his cigarette.

"Cause he's generic," Ian snapped and put out his smoke.

She raised a brow and looked away.

"How go the parents?" He inquired.

"Pissed at each other," she said.

He nodded. "Good. When do we move to phase two?" He asked.

She sighed. "Tonight."

"Got your invite?" He raised his brow.

She spotted Chuck walking back to the school as Blair stared after him from far away.

"I'm about to get it," Kitty took a deep breath and turned to Ian.

"Go on, then," Ian gave her a small shove, and she walked towards Chuck, plastic smile on her face.

Chuck wasn't even looking her way, but when she stepped directly into his path he looked up, a smile quickly taking over his face.

"Hey!" She said, truly happy to see him.

"Hey," he smiled back genuinely. "How goes the first day?"

She nodded. "Good." She took a breath, making sure Blair was watching. She was, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing tonight?"

Chuck looked confused, then relaxed. "Dinner with the family."

"Ahh," she smirked. "Can I come?"

He chuckled. "They're disastrous. My father attempts to be human, his wife attempts to be interested, my sister hates me, and my brother is the normal one."

"Sounds fun!" She laughed.

"Sure, then." He nodded, pulling her towards the school. "Come. But don't say I didn't warn you."

She laughed as they walked up the steps.

--

How could she have been so very stupid? She had even thought she liked her new cousin after their conversation yesterday.

The girl was worming her way into her life and spreading her venomous self all over.

She had seen her with Ian, making eyes at him and the moment she spotted Chuck, she had left her boyfriend cold and joined him instead.

She felt Serena plop next to her, sighing.

"You won't believe this," Serena stated.

"What?" Blair was distracted as she envisioned various bonfires in her head.

"Chuck invited your cousin for dinner," Serena spat.

The hairs on Blair's arms stood to end. "What?"

"Yup," Serena sighed. "She's his dinner guest."

"Has he ever had a dinner guest?" Blair asked quietly.

"Of course not, he's never liked anyone but you," Serena said, and her eyes went wide the moment the words left her mouth. "Oh, B. I didn't mean that."

Blair's thoughts raced darkly.

"I'm sure they're just friends," Serena assured her.

"Serena, since you and Brooklyn are no longer attached to each other's tongues, I will be your dinner guest," Blair told her.

Serena blinked at her. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I miss your mom. I want to ask her all about her summer." Blair smiled angelically at her best friend, but Serena knew better.

--

When Blair Waldorf stepped into the Bass home, she smiled delightedly. Normally, if she were attending an Archibald dinner, she would never wear what she was wearing. But it was time to bring out the big guns.

Her Dolce dress was killer, pale ivory that matched her skin tone, completely backless, hitting right below her waist and curving around her figure. It was her own version of 'the naked dress.' A deep v-cut and some help from a push-up bra with killer red heels completed her outfit. Her hair was up in a loose bun, dangling bits of hair, tempting the looker to inspect her perfect back.

She felt men in the lobby stopping what they were doing to stare at her. She knew it would have the desired effect. She was wearing his favorite perfume – something her father had sent her from France that had neither name nor maker.

Eric was the first to spot her. His mouth dropped, and she smiled. Gay-approved.

"Wow, you look stunning," he said as she air-kissed him.

"I know," she smiled, satisfied. "Where's your sister?"

"They're all sitting down," he said as he led her to the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she entered. The entire table turned to look at her.

"Blair!" Lily cried happily.

"B!" Serena said delightedly as she saw her dress.

Even Bart stood, staring at her.

"Lily, you look so well-rested!" Blair chatted amicably, using all of her well-honed society manners.

"You look absolutely stunning, Blair – Do you have a date later on?" Lily smirked at her.

"Perhaps," Blair laughed. "Mr. Bass!"

She greeted Bart. Bart smiled down at her, pleased, and kissed her hand.

"Charming as always, Blair."

Blair smiled delightedly and turned to Chuck, who was still sitting, his eyes glued on her. Dark and hungry.

"Charles," she threw at him… And that's when she noticed he was alone.

"Unfortunately Elizabeth canceled last minute," Serena told her, a look on her face as she attempted to say much more to Blair.

Blair's thoughts froze. No Lizzy, no need to be here. Now Chuck would sit there thinking she was here for him. And she wasn't. She was here to put Lizzy in her place.

"Charles," his father told him. "Help Blair to her chair."

Chuck shook himself and, like a gentleman, helped her to her chair. His fingers touched and lingered on her mid back, and their eyes met.

She felt her entire body flush as he pulled his hand away and quickly wiped it against his pant leg.

--

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_Memory believes before knowing remembers. Believes longer than recollects, longer than knowing even wonders."  
__William Faulkner '__The Sound and the Fury__'_

Kitty watched excitedly from the cab as Blair entered the building. She had purposely stayed away from the house to give the illusion that she had spent the day with Chuck. Her mother had not disappointed. She remembered the Georgina fiasco, and she was reminded of that moment. Her mother, dressed to kill with red heels and a sex-dress, was entering the Palace.

Every man stopped to look at the 18 year-old. Kitty had smiled proudly.

A family dinner. There was no better way for Blair to fit in, and she knew her grandfather adored Blair. Bart had always thought that Blair had 'saved' Chuck.

Kitty sat back and watched the white van pull up, smirking all the while. A young guy walked to the back of the van and removed a huge bouquet of red roses. He could hardly carry them. She smiled as she watched him enter The Palace. She knew exactly where they were going.

Her mother always did love it when Chuck showered her with flowers and presents.

--

Chuck sat staring at Blair and never taking his eyes off her. He would've attempted it – he would've gone through with his plan of ignoring her and shunning her, but she was entirely too beautiful to ignore. Hell, if she had still been with Nate, and he had been no more than her best friend's step brother, he would've still stared at her. She rocketed tonight to a whole new level; there was a shine of determination in her eyes that made something funny happen to Chuck's stomach.

It was after the salad that he realized what it was. She was _fighting_ for him. This amused him to no end. Granted, Chuck didn't really have a formulated plan in his head on how to get Blair back. His idea to ignore her had come from watching some silly movie on TV. The next morning, he was going to have to remember to have Lifetime removed from his cable. That channel made people do weird things and concoct strange ideas.

Blair chanced a glance at him, and he was still staring, mouth agape. He couldn't help it; he was going to have to take her tonight and physically prevent her from ever leaving him because the thought of any other prancing lord touching her was driving him crazy.

It was once the lamb was served that the real chaos began. One of their butlers arrived with a HUGE flower arrangement, so large that they couldn't see the man's face. Chuck looked away, assuming it was his father showering Lily with presents, but it was far from true.

"A delivery for Miss. Waldorf," the man said and the table turned to look at a confused Blair.

Chuck sat up, now glaring at the flowers. About four dozen perfect red roses.

"I… thank you," Blair babbled. She reached out and pulled the card out asking the man to leave the roses by the foyer.

A nasty feeling settled on Chuck's stomach. He knew the Lord had been out of the way a long time ago… Now she was getting deliveries of flowers to his own home? This had gone far enough.

He noticed his father give him an approving look, and he looked away. Bart would think Chuck was trying to win Blair back.

Chuck stared at Blair as she read the card over and over and then her eyes snapped to his. He was taken aback when he saw tears in her eyes. She backed her chair away and excused herself in a mere whisper.

Serena was quick to follow, but Chuck stopped her.

"I'll go," he said, and his stepsister gave him her warning glare.

He found Blair looking down as she re-read the letter again and then began pacing. Her back was facing him and her shoulders were slumped. Nothing was left of the Amazonian woman that entered his dinner room just thirty minutes ago.

"Blair?" He asked softly. She quickly turned, and he was taken aback by the look on her face.

Her eyes bore into his, and she walked towards him with a delicate purpose standing absolutely still once she reached him.

He stared at her and then let out a muffled cry as she grabbed him, kissing him with all the passion he knew she always had in her. He didn't protest, of course he didn't protest – he was in lo- he didn't know what he was with her, but it was something different and real.

Her arms went around him, and he dimly tasted the raspberry vinaigrette that had accompanied their salad just minutes before. She moaned into him, grasping his hair as he grabbed her, pushing her against the wall of the lobby.

She pulled back, looking at him with wide brown eyes, breathing deeply. She smiled slightly and kissed him once more.

He was confused as hell, but excited nonetheless – she was finally coming to him willingly and without agenda or second choices. He felt alive once more with her in his arms, as it should have always been.

His desire for her was taking over his brain, and all he could think about was that he wanted her out of her naked dress and truly naked, wriggling under him and calling his name in five different languages.

"I missed you," she murmured against his lips.

"God, I missed you, too," he responded, his hand grasping the back of her delicate neck and kissing her more deeply and with even more hunger.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, pulling back, touching his face and sporting a dream-like haze in her eyes.

"You know I missed you," he said, smirking and kissing her chin.

"No, what you said in the letter." She was smiling.

"What I said in the letter?" He didn't understand her, but the way his penis was acting, he was willing to say yes to anything she said. He smiled, kissing her once more.

"About never leaving me, about always loving me?" She was whispering, and he saw the delighted hope in her eyes.

"What?" He was really confused now.

"The letter, Chuck!" She exclaimed, brows furrowed. "The one you just had delivered, with the flowers."

Chuck blinked.

Oh.

"I… I didn't send those flowers," he said, and he knew the moment his words were out of his mouth that she was going to pull back.

She dropped her hands, and he instantly missed the way her thumbs did small circles right under his ears.

"You didn't send the flowers?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

He shook his head.

"You didn't write the letter?" She asked, still staring at him.

"No. What did this letter say?" He asked, looking for it. "Who sent it to you?"

"It's signed _Chuck_," she spat, clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't—"

"You've made that clear," she said, looking down. "God, I'm so embarrassed," she whispered and he came closer, not wanting to lose her again.

"Blair, listen," he whispered, grabbing her hands, but she pulled away, slapping the letter to his chest.

"I have to go." She was an inch away from crying.

"No, please – let's talk about this. We obviously miss each other," he pleaded.

"But we obviously don't love each other," she said, eyes wide and hurt. Then she pulled away and left.

_I love you. Just say it, _he told himself over and over. He sprung to action, running down the hall, past a startled Bart.

"Charles—" his father called to him.

He continued running, made it to the elevator, but she was gone. He took a breath and went for the stairs. Twelve floors down and he felt his right lung about to explode, but he kept going.

He continued calling her, but she wasn't answering her phone – instead she had turned it off.

He ran to the lobby, half limping, just in time to see her going out the doors of the lobby. He chased her, calling her name. He saw her grabbing a cab, and he ran until he felt he was going to pass out.

"Stop!" He cried. She looked startled to see him, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw her face.

She looked broken. Like a broken doll. Her shoulders were shaking, and she was clearly crying. Like she would cry for Nathaniel.

His heart clenched.

"Look, I don't know what this letter said," he held up the letter, still breathing harshly. "But I miss you. I want you. I don't want anyone else… and by how you've acted tonight, I think you feel the same… But you never say anything, Blair. How am I supposed to know what you feel?"

More tears fell from her eyes.

"Because every time I put my feelings on the line, I end up left all alone with my feelings in my hand," she cried.

He stopped, looking at her.

She said quietly. "Forty-three nights, Chuck."

He gulped, looking down.

"Where were you?" She was looking at him now, coming closer, her voice cracking. "Forty-three nights, Chuck. Why didn't you come?"

"I told you, I was scared," he said, something odd happening to his throat.

"Well… _I'm_ scared now," she whispered, rubbing her neck, brushing off her wet tears from it.

He came closer, slowly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him; it hurt him to have hurt her so much. It was breaking his heart. They were breaking each other's hearts.

"How do I know this?" She said, looking at him.

"I promise. I promise never to leave you again," he finally said, and he knew this was one promise he was going to keep because heaven and hell couldn't keep him away from her. She gave him a small smile, and stepped willingly into his arms.

He held her tight, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his cheek resting on her head as he breathed every inch of her in.

"Is your mom home?" He finally asked.

She shook her heard, pulling back and looking at him. "But Lizzy is."

"I don't care," he said and kissed her forehead. This time, she smiled wide.

--

Kitty watched from the other side of the street – when she had first seen her mother running out in a disheveled mess of tears and hair her face had dropped.

What the hell was _wrong_ with them? Were they so insistent on hurting each other that they were always left so broken that they couldn't breathe?

All her plans were in ashes until she saw Chuck leap out of the building, _running._ Her father never ran. Ever. Her heart soared, and when he caught up with her and began talking, she felt she was watching her own romance film.

Heroine leaves dinner in tears because she believes he doesn't love her, hero runs after her, catches her, and in the streets of New York they share a passionate kiss that makes cabs honk and people clap.

She did a little happy dance as she watched from the parked cab, smiling delightedly.

Perfect.

Perfectly perfect.

God, her parents were so cute, really!

"Hey, honey!" The cab driver snapped. "How long we gotta wait here?"

Her eyes narrowed and turned to glare at him.

"You want your 200 or not?" She snapped.

"Fine!" He yelled back, munching on his doughnut.

She rolled her eyes and surveyed the couple before her – Chuck had called his limo, and Blair was clinging onto him. He had taken off his jacket and had draped it over her shivering frame.

Now… she just needed to keep them together until Valentine's. Once the day of the accident happened, and Chuck was safe, her life would be the way it should've been.

A text alerted her of reality.

_Tonsil hokey?_

God, did Ian have to be so gross?

_Not yet, they're all tender – it's cute._

She waited.

_Boring._

She sighed and closed the phone.

Phase 3. Maintain Bair and Chuck together.

--

As she pulled him into her room, they laughed at Dorota's scandalized face. His lips rapidly descended over hers as they groped and reached for each other.

"You look amazing," he hissed against his lips. "This is by far my absolutely favorite dress."

She smiled, pleased. "Yeah?" She backed away from him, slowly walking around and showing it off for him.

His eyes darkened even more, and she saw him lick his lips.

"Oh yeah," he whispered breathily.

She turned around to show off the other side. "How about this?" She pointed to her bare back.

His eyes dilated.

"You like, Bass?" She asked, a smirk on her lips, enjoying teasing him.

No one had ever looked at her with such pure unadulterated hunger. It made her flush in all the right places, feeling like a woman should. He made her feel so very sexy and wanted that she could get drunk off his stare.

"You know I do," he came closer, but she walked away.

"Nope," she teased and pulled him to sit on her bed. He attempted to grab her, but she shook her head.

"Blair…" He was needy; she could clearly see his erection under his pants.

"Wait," she said, standing before him and throwing his jacket to the side. She took a breath, feeling braver than she had in months, and turned her back to him.

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, he was at the breaking point. Slowly, she unzipped her dress on the side and let it drop to the floor, exposing her Dior underwear. She saw him shift in the bed, willing himself not to grab her.

He stared at her ass, and then smirked.

"Nice ass, Waldorf."

"Not too fat?" She asked, cursing herself for being this self-conscious.

"How about…" And he reached out, pulling her ass to his face, kissing just above where her panty ended. She looked at him over her shoulder. "… just perfect." His eyes never left hers.

Her breath caught her throat before he turned her around, and she found herself sprawled on top of him.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"Gladly," he replied.

--

By the time Kitty made it back to the Waldorf penthouse, Ian was lounging outside the building, smoking once more.

She waltzed to him. "Spotted?" She asked.

"Lusty couple?" He replied.

She smiled.

He nodded.

She sighed. "Phase three."

He stared her down and threw his cigarette away then grabbed her, pulling her to him. She fell breathless against him, her hands pinned between them. His eyes were dark and clearly filled with desire.

He pushed back her brown curls as he studied her. She blinked up at him, waiting for his next move. Waiting to be kissed the way Ian kissed. Like her world was ending and was being re-built all at the same time.

"Bass?" He whispered.

"Winters?" She asked, breathless.

They stared at each other, time stopping.

"Are you wearing fatigues?" He finally said, breaking into a smile.

She growled and pushed against his chest. He let her go, laughing. "Let me go!" She spat, glaring at him.

"You're lucky I have honorable intentions," he said, amused.

"You haven't had an honorable intention in your life!" She cried, smacking him across the chest.

He laughed harder.

'Go away, I hate you!" She spat loudly.

"Sure you do, Bass." He smiled at her. He looked her up and down. "I'm sorry, your fatigues distracted me."

She sent him a hateful look. "I was undercover."

He let out another laugh. "Inconspicuous?"

She nearly growled at him.

"So… you think they're at it yet?"

"I don't care!" She yelled and huffed into the building, attempting to hide how hurt she felt.

"Aww, don't get your silk thongs in a twist." He grabbed her arm, and she wrenched it out of his grasp.

"I do _not_ wear silk thongs!"

"Trust me, you do, and look damn good in them. I've seen the merchandise." He was smirking once more, but there was a hint of need in his voice.

"Let go of me, you ass! I regret the day I ever slept with you!" She spat, and he grabbed her then, pushing her against the building.

Her mind flashed to how her father pinned her mother that day of the Georgina take down. He was looking down at her, not breaking her gaze.

"You think William would grab you like this?" He demanded.

Her legs trembled, but she didn't give an inch, staring furiously at him.

His lips got closer.

"You think he'd kiss you like this?"

And then his lips were on her, demanding entrance. She refused to return it, but his skillful tongue finally broke through her resistance and she slowly started to melt into his passionate kiss. He pulled back abruptly.

Her breath was coming in short spurts, and she was pretty sure she was a kiss away from fainting.

"You think he'd leave you breathless like this?" His voice was low and raspy. He came closer, his mouth close to her ear.

"The day he does… _then_… then can you regret us."

And he was walking away, leaving her plastered against the brick and plenty sure that someone was going to have to come and scrape her off.

She watched him hail a cab and enter it, never looking back.

It took her a full ten minutes to once more feel her legs and control her shaking nerves.

By the time she made it upstairs she was back in plan mode. She was no longer shaking; no longer have sex-filled fantasies of Ian taking her in a back alley. No. She was here for a reason. Ian was just a distraction. She needed to put that particular distraction away.

She took out the key she had stolen from Serena out and slowly inserted the key – praying to God they were clothed. Well, they weren't, but they were under a blanket. Blair pressed against Chuck's back, her hands holding on to him and him holding on to her hands. They were peacefully asleep.

Kitty sighed happily. She turned to close to door until she stopped in her tracks.

Condoms were littered on the floor. Both used and unused.

Her blood froze.

Oh shit. She _so_ hadn't been conceived.

--

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of."  
__Blaise Pascal_

When she woke, she sighed because this was getting out of control. They might as well be married at the rate they were going! Her face was pressed to his back and he was securely holding onto her hands, their fingers intertwined.

"Chuck," she whispered, shaking him a bit.

He groaned and slowly turned over, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. She settled her head on his chest, closing her eyes and playing with his soft chest hair.

"Morning," he mumbled and kissed her head.

She felt her fluttering do a rampant dance of happiness. She sighed and held him closer.

"None of us were drunk last night," she commented as she looked at him. His eyes were small and slanted; he was definitely half-asleep.

"Nope," he agreed and his eyes slid closed.

"Chuck, c'mon – we have school," she said, combing his eyebrows because they were twisted every which way.

"Let's take a sick day, spend it in bed like truly sick people," he suggested, pulling her up until her head was resting on the crook of his neck.

She smiled and looked up at him; his eyes were still closed. "Dorota will burst in here if we don't get up."

"After all the noise we made last night, I doubt she'll chance it," he said, sporting a slight smirk on his mouth. She reddened, thinking about how they hadn't exactly been quiet the night before.

"Ugh!" She rolled off him despite his attempts to get her back in bed.

--

Kitty had made it out of the house before either Blair or Chuck exited the room; she grabbed an apple from a moody Dorota and headed out. She needed fact, not fiction, if she was going to make sure she was made.

And when she arrived at the school early, she knew there was one person who was nerdy enough to be there way ahead of the first bell ringing.

She waltzed up to him and plastered her best Waldorf smile.

"Hi there! It's Dan, right? Dan Humphrey?"

Her uncle Dan looked nothing like his future self – for starters, he was lacking his normal facial hair. Uncle Dan was a man that she did not often interact with, but he was very humorous all the same. Her parents were not fans of Dan – never were. But Heloise adored her father, and though, as a traveling author, he was often not home, Kitty knew he was still very much in love with her Aunt.

She spotted him without the beard and did a bee-line for him.

He blinked at her, as if placing her, and then gave her a strained smile. "Blair's cousin," he stated, and begun gathering his sad, used books.

"Elizabeth," she clarified, still smiling.

"Well, Elizabeth, nice to meet you. I'm late." He started walking away. She followed him.

He stopped and looked at her, confused. She smiled.

"C-can I help you with anything? Directions?" He asked. She smirked, and he blinked for a moment, staring at her.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?"

She wiped the smirk off—it made her look entirely too much like a Bass.

"No. I'm new. So listen, I need some help," she said quickly.

"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me," he replied wittily, still looking at her suspiciously.

"You're charming, in that smart, poor boy kind of way. I can see why Serena is so taken by you," she remarked.

He blanched. "I'm not with Serena."

"That's a shame, you should be." She looped her arm through his. "So listen. I need some science help, and I truthfully suck at science. I'm more of a history, politics, debating kind of a girl, you understand."

"Of course," Dan stated, looking at her arm.

"There's nothing like plotting world domination before breakfast to get a girl's blood going." She smiled at him.

"You truly are a Waldorf." He stared at her.

"And then some," she smirked. "So, are you going to help me?"

"What do you need – wait, what's in it for me?" He was startled.

"You let me take care of your payment." She pulled out of her purse a wad of money.

He stared at it. "No way."

"Yes way, nobility is overrated," she argued and stuffed the money into his bag. "Besides, it's your pay – it's only fair. I need a job, you get paid."

"I don't think I can deliver something worth…" He looked into his bag.

"Five thousand dollars," she clarified.

He let out a breath. "Five thousand dollars."

"And you will, don't you worry," she said.

"What do you need?" He was seriously apprehensive.

"I need to know the day I was conceived," she said, plainly, studying his face.

"Conceived? As in made?"

She nodded.

His mouth opened and closed. "Are you serious?"

She smiled. "And this stays between us, you breathe a word and I will personally tell this Gossip-person all about what happened on June 4th of this year."

She gave him an angelic smile and blinked at him as he gasped, staring at her in shock.

"How do you-"

"Please, there are no secrets in the Upper East Side." She smirked one last time. "Shall we begin?"

June 4th, 2008. A picture that Heloise and her had discovered in 6th grade while going through Dan's old papers. It had almost caused Serena and Dan to divorce. She felt bad using it against him, her uncle had always been nothing but nice to her. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and she wasn't her parent's daughter for naught.

The picture had been of Dan going at it with a pair of twins after a book reading… the scandalous bit? They were prostitutes. He hadn't known they were prostitutes—high class prostitutes. That was clueless Dan for you. Serena had been pregnant with Oliver, and she was moody and hormonal and has kicked Dan out of the house for four days as she sobbed into her mother's arms.

--

"Chuck, stop!" Blair hissed, pulling away from his hungry kisses as the limo pulled up to the school.

"We have a good five minutes before the final bell," he murmured against her ear, his hand still massaging her breast.

She pulled his hand off though her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. "No!"

He pulled back giving her the most exasperated look he could muster. It wasn't that they hadn't done it three times already – it was that they couldn't get enough of each other.

Her hands were on him, fixing his tie as he glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, smiling and kissing him lightly. "C'mon, don't pout."

He followed her out the limo and he held on to her hand as the school whispers began, murmuring and snapping pictures away.

C & B back together – was the only thing that was going to be talked about today.

Blair stopped when she spotted Ian lounging by the wall; she looked at Chuck, who had also spotted him. She held her head high and casually went up to him. When Ian saw her, he quickly dropped his cigarette. She didn't know why, but it seemed like an odd gesture.

"Winters."

"Waldorf."

"Winters."

"Bass."

"What are you doing here?" Blair began.

Ian chuckled, dropping his face and looking up at her from between his lashes. "Always charming."

"Waiting for Lizzy?" Chuck asked, and Blair tried not to let the tone of Chuck's voice affect her because he seemed… territorial.

Ian dodged the question, zooming in on their clasped hands. "All's well in the Upper Eastern front?"

Blair shifted. "Don't you have school to attend?"

"I lounge for a living," he replied and pushed himself off the wall, walked between them, forcing them to loose their hold on each other. "Stay cool, Mrs. B."

Blair stared after him; his hands stuck inside of his coat's pockets as he scanned the crowd and then walked off.

"I don't like him," Chuck said darkly. "Something's… off."

Blair turned and studied Chuck. "Why don't you like him?"

"I don't like him for Lizzy." Chuck's face was strong and closed off. She only saw him like this when his mind was racing and thinking of a plan.

She stepped in front of him and stared at him. His eyes finally found hers, and he blinked, his eyebrows softening.

"We're going to be late, c'mon." And her hand was back in his.

--

She could tell he was getting very annoyed by her pen tapping, but she didn't really care. She was anxious. If she was meant to be conceived last night then she was riding on the off-chance of a condom breaking.

"Ok," Dan said. "If you want me to maintain my sanity, you have to stop the pen tapping."

She tapped louder.

"Tapping means impatience, I am impatient," she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok. I think I have an estimated date."

She glared at him. "I said I needed exact statistics, not an estimate. _I_ could've done an estimate."

"Well, it's as close as I'm going to come!" He snapped back.

Her nostrils flared and once more he stared at her, recognizing her father in her.

"No, you don't know me." She was getting tired of answering the same question over and over. "What do you have?"

"Well… you would've been conceived on or around February 10th – give or take," he said, looking over all the chicken-scratch on his notebook.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. She still had time.

"Sure?" She asked.

"Definitely before February 20th… so yeah. Can I just mention that this entire thing is a bit disturbing?" He added, handing her the paper where he had made the calculations.

"Sure, it won't matter." She stood, stuffing the paper in her bag.

"Was this really worth five grand?" He asked, looking up at her.

"The five grand was for your silence." She winked at him and walked away.

--

Kitty attempted to stay out of the way as much as she could through the Christmas break – watching her parents acting like love-sick fools, kissing in corners, avoiding Eleanor and having as much sex as possible was slightly cute.

Kitty was surprised that she hadn't been conceived before and had a few rug-rat siblings running around.

Ian was also scarce, which made it a bit… lonely. Her mother didn't want her around, Chuck was stuck to her face so she spent the majority of her time avoiding Nate at all costs and laughing at the Gossip Girl posts. Once in a while Chuck would meet her for their breakfast brunches, but he would quickly return to Blair after her fifteenth text message.

She still initiated things for them, like they would get the house empty with no explanation, Blair would receive little notes from Chuck to meet her somewhere, and Blair would do the same for him. When they argued, flowers would appear or they would 'accidentally' run into each other and the make-up was soon on its way.

She did have to admit that the Holidays were the worse she had ever been through. Her mother had always loved the holidays, and no expense was spared for their lavish Christmas parties and decorations.

She often found herself in Central Park alone, staring at the skaters – Chuck hated skating, but her mother loved it. And he would watch from the sidelines as mother and daughter laughed and played, lighter than any other time during the year. Once they were frozen to the bone he would take them to Mercury for the thick onion soup that Blair loved. They would be warm and comfy once more as the limo took them back to their home.

She missed her parents so much she could scream. The younger versions of them were completely engrossed in each other – _her_ parents were engrossed in her. She admitted, she was acting a bit self-centered, but she had never known a time they hadn't showered her with attention.

One day, she was walking and saw her grandpa Bass exit one of his buildings with a bundled up Lily, being trailed by a head-phone wearing Eric. Her heart clenched in yearning.

That's when she realized it… She wanted to go home. Christmas in New York was always magical, her father always made sure she had snow, even if he had to fly it in. She and Heloise would play and frolic in the snow as her Uncle Eric started snow-ball fights that he would always lose.

And when company was gone and she was dressed in overprice flannel, she would cuddle with her mother by the fireplace and drink non-fat chocolate cocoa as Chuck smoked his cigars. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that if she didn't do what she set out to do, the home she remembered would just be a memory.

Ian caught her one day as she stared off in Rockefeller plaza.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you this depressed," he said as he sat next to her in a knee-length black coat, with a thick red scarf around his neck. His cheeks were flushed and he looked warm and happy.

"I miss home," she admitted.

He nodded, looking at the lit tree.

"I miss my friends, my family, I miss Polly."

Polly was her cat, who liked to hide on the chair in Chuck's study. Chuck would always protest because when he would sit his ass would be speckled with white cat hair.

Ian nodded. "Is it worth it?"

She studied him and that when she let herself admit it. Maybe it was the fact that snow was falling softly, or that she carried a melancholic heart, or maybe it was that she still couldn't figure out the color of his eyes. But she realized right then and there that she was in love with this boy. This man whom she'd known all of her life, joked with, plotted with, broken down with.

He was also staring at her, his eyes glazed as they looked at each other, sitting entirely too close, their warm breath making magical clouds in the air that reminded them of their humanity.

"Yes" she said.

He nodded slowly, still staring at her.

"I… I don't want to be alone anymore, Ian," she said quietly.

"You haven't been alone a day in your life, Katerina," he replied softly. And she knew what he meant. She always had Chuck and Blair. Sure, her parents traveled for business, but compared to other kids in the UES, she had a loving home and caring parents.

Ian had grown up in a lonely house, surrounded by nurses, nannies and maids. The paparazzi saw more of his mother than he ever did.

She kissed him then, leaning into him, pressing their foreheads together and touching his lips with hers. She felt the soft kisses of the snowflakes falling on her cheeks and lashes as he deepened the kiss.

"C'mon," he said as he pulled back and took her with him.

--

Blair listened to Serena go on and on about Humphrey, biting her tongue and saying not a word. Because Serena did have the right to be angry at him.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on him, B?" Serena asked, on her stomach as Blair removed the pieces of jewelry she no longer wanted from her jewelry case.

"No," Blair said, eyeing a set of pearl earrings.

"I mean, we haven't spoken since last year. He has every right to move on, right?" Serena said from the bed. Blair sighed.

"S, the year is only two weeks old," Blair corrected her.

Serena let out a sigh and rolled on her back. "Where's Chuck? I thought he was a set of clothes away from moving in?"

Blair hid a smile. "He's having lunch with Lizzy."

Serena stared at her and Blair refused to meet her eye.

"And you're ok with this?" Serena asked doubtfully.

"They meet up sometimes, he's very fond of her – he thinks of her like a little girl almost," Blair said and decided to throw the pearls away.

Serena sat up and continued to stare at her.

"And Lizzy has a boyfriend; they're always away at his place," Blair explained, still not looking at Serena.

"But… you're ok with it?" Serena sounded incredulous.

"Of course!" Blair said shrilly.

"Wow…. I never thought I'd say this, but you seem so… grown up." Serena was smiling at her. "You're letting your boyfriend, a notorious womanizer, have a platonic relationship with another girl… who looks a lot like you."

Blair's stomach flipped because she liked to ignore a lot of things. Like how Chuck and Lizzy would laugh together; they would 'get' things that others didn't. Like the way he was seemed almost territorial with Ian and even Nate, who seemed to be infatuated with every woman on the Upper East Side.

But they were nothing. They were friends.

"Of course I'm ok with it, Serena. I know where he spends his nights." She told her best friend and stood because she was bored with her jewelry. They both heard the elevator open and Blair sat up.

"That must be them!" She said, quickly exiting to show Serena she was fine with Chuck and Lizzy by hugging him and suggesting they all have tea. Together.

But Lizzy was by herself and Blair's brows furrowed. Lizzy had a huge bouquet of purple and ivory freesias in her hands. They were so beautiful and large that she could hardly see her cousin's face.

"How beautiful, Lizzy!" Serena complimented her next to Blair as Blair stared on. "Did Ian give them to you?"

Lizzy let out a breath as she set them down on the table. "No, Chuck did – we were walking and this vendor had a fresh batch and I told him how my father used to buy them for me because they always made me laugh as a baby so he bought me the whole lot!"

Lizzy looked pink and vibrant.

Blair stared at her, her heart beating one by one, back and forth.

Serena next to her stared at both of the girls.

"Oh… well they're beautiful." Serena managed as Blair stared at the flowers and at Lizzy's fresh and happy face. "Where – where is Chuck?"

Lizzy was busy arranging the flowers on the empty vase on the table. "Humm? Oh he had a meeting with gran- I mean, Bart."

Bart. First name basis.

Some flowers fell on the floor, and Serena went forward to help Lizzy with them as Blair watched on attempting to control the overwhelming feeling that was taken over her senses.

Lizzy and Serena picked up the flowers and Lizzy stood back up, thanking Serena. That was when Blair Waldorf lost it.

"Thank you," Lizzy smiled at Serena then stopped when she saw Blair standing before her.

Blair's thoughts, feelings and emotions were all concentrated on what had fallen out of Lizzy's blouse. There, hanging between her breasts, was the same chain and pendant that she had given Chuck. And she was wearing it.

When Lizzy realized what Blair was staring at, she quickly looked at her with wide eyes, a clear sign that she had been caught.

Lizzy clasped it in her hand, shielding them.

Shielding and holding the butterflies.

--

To be continued.

A/N - Thank you so much for those that leave reviews letting me know what you enjoy about the story. It often gives me a idea as to where I want to go with the characters and the situations. I also find out what situations you are enjoying and which you dont really care for so it really means a lot. I appreciate it :) - Isabelle


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_Just like the butterfly, I too will awaken in my own time."  
Deborah Chaskin_

The effect that butterflies had on Blair's heart, at various points in her life, were easily remembered.

Chuck Bass had confessed to her at age seventeen that she gave him butterflies. She hadn't believed him until he gave her a necklace as a present. She thought she had felt them in her own stomach various times during their illicit affair, when he would kiss her until she forgot her name, or when he would touch her tenderly without sexual undertones. She had been the biggest destroyer of butterflies. She had placed her own in a mortar and ground them down into fine grain. Never to fly again.

She had felt them once more as she listened to him speak at his father's wedding. His words were poignant and more telling than any confession of love could be. She had felt them then; they did small dances all over her stomach, and she had to smile back at him because there was nothing to stop the butterflies from dancing together.

When he held her minutes later and confessed, in not so many words, that he was a romantic and this was classified information, she had felt them expand their wings and soar in happiness, rebuilding themselves after months of being dormant.

The week they spent together, their butterflies danced happily together while they did mundane things like have dinner, hold hands as they exited the limo, or kiss passionately in the corridors of his father's hotel.

She had found the pendant in a small boutique she frequented for the very best designer vintage. The owner, an old Chinese immigrant, often held pieces for her to inspect. The woman could hardly speak English but had flawless taste. Her daughter had been there that day that she found the butterflies.

Blair had pointed them out, and the old woman smiled, nodding and bringing them out of the case for Blair to inspect.

They were old, perhaps late 20s, but in perfect condition.

The woman spoke to her in Chinese and her daughter translated.

"A rare piece, it's the only one she's seen," her daughter told Blair.

Blair turned the small, delicate piece in her hand and a smile tugged at her face.

"A butterfly is not to be taken lightly," the woman continued with the translation as the older one spoke. "Many believe butterflies are human souls."

"Human souls?" Blair had whispered, the gold winking at her as she studied it in the light.

"In my country, they represent long life, a long life of living. It also represents the love a young man has."

Blair's own butterflies fluttered.

"Others believe that the butterfly is the remnants of the human soul that stays with us when the person dies."

She had decided to purchase the necklace then and there. She didn't know why she had wanted him to kill his eternal butterflies all those months ago – but from then on, she wanted to always be covered in butterflies.

She had been disappointed when he didn't show the first few hours, but decided he was probably going to surprise her. So she had dressed in the outfit that she and Serena had picked and carefully took the pendant out, placing it over her neck. She was ready.

So she waited. And waited.

Slowly, she let her mind register that he wasn't coming.

The first thing she removed was her shoes.

The second? The necklace. The gold was burning her.

She hid the necklace in the very back of her luggage, never wanting to see it again.

She didn't feel the butterflies again until she stepped off the jitney and found him there waiting with flowers. The butterflies trembled in fear of the pain that was coming. So she had silenced them by crushing her plan through her veins.

The closer he was, the more the pain. And when he was unable to tell her he loved her, she vowed never to like butterflies again. She was over Chuck Bass, over what he had done to her, over everything.

When she made it back to her home, she distracted herself with Marcus all she could until Dorota found the butterflies. In a fit of fury, she stuffed the butterflies into the pants he had left and made plans to have the whole thing burned.

She had forgotten about them until he found them accidentally.

And now… now they were hanging around Elizabeth Waldorf's neck. Happily fluttering at her, telling her that Chuck had given his butterflies to someone else.

"It's… it's not what you think, Blair." Lizzy had stuttered, but Blair just looked at her closed hand, a wing was peaking between Lizzy's fingers.

"Get out," Blair said, her voice low.

Lizzy's face paled.

"Blair, you don't understand, my father gave this to me!"

"I said, get out!" Blair shouted, grabbing Lizzy's brown locks and pushing her away.

"B!" Serena cried, holding her back.

Lizzy's eyes were wide with fear and hurt. "I… no, Blair – Chuck loves you!"

Blair turned, grabbing the entire vase full of freesias and threw them against the wall, making everyone scream.

Lizzy was up against the wall, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her, but Blair only saw a guilty girl.

"You're not welcome in my house!" Blair spat.

"Mom," she heard Lizzy whimper.

"I'm not your mother!" Blair shouted, lunging for Lizzy again before Serena grabbed her and Lizzy ran out, jumping into the elevator.

Blair sunk down on the floor, sobbing, as Serena tried desperately to find out what was wrong with her.

--

Kitty's heart was beating so fast that she felt she was sure to faint. Her body was shaking and the tears in her eyes made it impossible to dial the number she was trying to dial.

She was so scared, she was so stunned, she just wanted to run to her mother's arms, but her mother was not there. She had no mother. Her own mother had screamed that she was not hers. She should never have come here, never.

She had most certainly just destroyed her parents and herself in the process. Would she cease to exist? Would she turn to dust?

She was so very scared, so very scared.

She needed… She needed her dad. The line was ringing, making futile noises against her sobs. People in the streets stopped to stare at the sad girl.

"Lizzy?" His voice was the same, but it was not her name. She wanted to yell at him that it was not her name. She needed him to say her name.

"Lizzy?" He must've heard her sobbing. "Lizzy, what's wrong, where are you?"

"Chuck… oh, Chuck." She was sobbing harder now, and people were staring at her in the street.

"Ok, where are you?" His voice sounded desperate.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"What- what's going on?" His voice was tense.

"It's Blair…" She let out a loud wail.

"Lizzy? Lizzy, dammit, what's happening?" He was desperate, she could tell. "Where's Blair?"

"I… she thinks… she thinks you're in love with me," Lizzy said softly, closing her eyes.

"What?" He yelled, confused. "What did you tell her?"

She swallowed. She had messed everything up so bad, everything was wrong…. "I didn't-"

"Never mind," he snapped and hung up.

She stared at her phone. Her father was angry at her also. She felt like vomiting, so she hailed a cab but her vision was too blurry and she almost got hit by on-coming traffic before a strong hand grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Oh, my goodness, is she alright?"

Was that her grandmother? She was confused and so disoriented. She was being held and held closely, she blinked and looked up and she smiled because something was definitely right. Her grandfather was looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Grandpa?" She whispered and passed out.

--

The house was eerily quiet when he entered, he took off his coat and stopped on his tracks when he saw the destroyed vase on the floor and the flowers scattered all over the marble floor.

A lump formed at his throat, and he could honestly say he had never been as frightened as he was at that moment.

"Blair?" He said quietly. The house echoed back his words. Then he felt someone descend the stairs, slowly and deliberately. He walked and gulped when he saw his sister, her face hidden in the darkness as she made her way downstairs.

"Where is she?" He asked her.

Serena was quiet as she finally stood before him. His heart clenched because he had never seen Serena look at him with such pure hatred.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was low and clearly dangerous.

"It's a lie," he stared. "It's not true-"

"Lizzy didn't say a word, Chuck," Serena stated.

He swallowed, confused. "Then how-"

"A necklace that I know nothing about because Blair hasn't spoken." Serena was shaking – she was angry enough to hurt him.

She hadn't spoken. A necklace. What necklace? The diamond necklace?

"Please let me talk to her," he pleaded, coming closer.

"She's asleep," she said. "We had to calm her."

He looked down, running his hands over his tousled hair.

"You know I love her and only her, you _know_ this," he said, and Serena looked away, staring at the flowers spread on the floor.

"Nice flowers," she remarked, and he glanced at the freesias… That's when he remembered. He had bought them for Lizzy.

Oh, God.

"No, she said her father used to get-"

"Get them for her, and out of the kindness of your lying black heart you did the same," she spat, coming closer.

So they were back to this, where they? He clenched his hands and stood to meet her.

"I don't owe you an explanation. I owe them to my girlfriend. Not you," he ground out.

"Yes, you do," she said quietly. "But she doesn't owe you a thing."

Chuck turned his head when he saw a large man come out of the darkness, dressed in black. Chuck recognized him as the building's security guard.

"Mr. Bass, please come with me," he said.

Chuck's nostrils flared, glaring at Serena.

"You're going to have me thrown out?" He cried.

"Leave, Chuck." Serena turned and started up the stairs.

"No!" He said, following her as fast as he could. The man quickly grabbed him, pulling him to the elevator. He struggled, but his pampered body had nothing on the man's sheer strength.

"Blair!" He cried, clawing at the man. "Blair! It's a lie, it's a – get off me – it's a lie!"

Serena continued up the stairs.

"Blair! I love you! I love _you_, do you hear me?" He was screaming now, grabbing on to furniture as the man manhandled him.

The man grabbed his mouth but he bit into it quickly. He was released and, after a moment, he started up the stairs. Serena was startled.

"No, Chuck!"

But he pushed past her, barging into Blair's room, and stopped on his tracks when he saw her. She was sitting in her bed, Dorota holding onto her as she sobbed into her maid's chest. She stopped when she saw him, her eyes wide and broken.

"I love you. I do-"

The man had grabbed him once more, pulling him back.

"Do you hear me?" He screamed as he was dragged back downstairs. "Let go of me! Blair!"

Down the stairs.

"BLAIR!!"

He was pushed out the building and he landed on the street, butt first. He dimly noticed that a camera phone went off, and he knew what was next. He just knew.

His driver rushed to him to help him. but he shrugged him off, sliding into this limo and shutting the door harshly. He pulled out his phone with shaky hands.

Lizzy's phone went to voicemail.

"Call me now," he spat and then threw his phone against the glass.

He was breathing hard, and it was a moment later that he realized his face was wet.

Blair Waldorf had finally reduced him to tears.

--

The sounds of his screams echoed through the house, and they just made her shake all the more. She had no control of her nerves; she was a mess. A complete mess. She held her hands over her ears to block out his screams, and prayed that he would leave and soon.

Dorota rocked her back and forth as her tears continued.

She jumped when he burst through her room and their eyes met. He stopped, and he said it.

"I love you."

There it was. Three words, eight letters. He loved her.

It was… It was too late. His words just made her cry more, clutching her chest because it hurt, it hurt so much. She registered Serena joining her in the bed, and Dorota left them as Blair looked at her best friend.

"You were right," she whispered to Serena. "I should have never trusted him."

Serena squeezed her hand in response.

--

When Serena finally made it home, she was emotionally drained, exhausted, and so very ready for bed. She was angry, but above the anger was the overwhelming sadness that was consuming her.

She had been apprehensive with trusting Blair to Chuck; not because she didn't believe he cared for her, but because he didn't know how to care for her. Chuck was wild; his emotions were everywhere and nowhere. With her, he was happy. Without her, he was devastated. He was just… He was not ready.

And Serena _had_ noticed that he was unusually attached to Elizabeth; she had seen them laughing and hanging out together. At first she was concerned, but when Blair shrugged it off she decided to do the same… but now. Now she wished she hadn't, now she wished she had followed her instincts.

She entered her home and was greeted by her mother sitting on the couch, next to Eric and Bart pacing back and forth.

"Serena!" Her mother cried. "We've been calling you, where have you been?"

Serena sighed; she had turned off her phone when Blair went off.

"I'm sorry, I was with Blair – I've had a horrible day." She sat across her mother.

Lily looked pale and worried and so did Eric. Bart was stoic, as usual, but there was a hint of him being slightly shaken.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Have you talked to Charles?" Bart was the one who asked.

"N-no." Serena stuttered. "Not in the past few hours."

Bart's jaw clenched.

"Serena," Lily stood. "Come with me"

Serena reluctantly followed her mother to one of the guest rooms. She opened the door and motioned her to be quiet. Serena peered into the dark room and her stomach dropped to the floor. There, laying in the mists of Egyptian cotton was a sleeping Elizabeth Waldorf.

"Mom!" Serena screeched. Lily quickly closed the door.

"What is she doing here?" Serena demanded of her mother.

"Bart saved her; the poor thing almost got run over!" Lily hissed.

"Mom!" Serena began to pace, going back and forth.

"Serena, I'm very concerned, she was talking nonsense – she called us her grandparents!" Lily looked alarmed.

Serena blinked at her confused. "What?"

"Yes!" Lily paced. "She fainted, and Bart has been trying to contact Eleanor, but to no avail."

"Mom, she can't be here – you don't understand," Serena tried to explain.

"Honey I don't think she's well, you had to hear the things she was saying," Lily said. "She kept calling for her mother over and over."

"Her mother's in Rhode Island," Serena deadpanned. "Her father's dead."

"Serena… She called Blair her mother." Lily was dead serious.

Serena's thoughts stopped. Lizzy had called Blair 'mom' when Blair started yelling at her. Oh, my God.

"I don't think she's well," Lily continued.

It was all coming together in Serena's head.

"I've called Dr. Ostroff, we're taking her there when she wakes," Lily told her.

"I think she thinks…" Serena said softly. "I think she thinks Blair and Chuck… are her parents."

This was so disturbing she couldn't place it.

Lily blinked at her. "What?"

"I think she does." Serena's eyes were wide. "I think we should… take her to the Ostroff center… I have to… I have to talk to Blair."

Serena turned, looking over her brother who did not look happy at all, most likely because he found out where they were taking Lizzy. Serena tried to meet his eye, but Eric turned away from her.

She sighed and walked out once more.

--

Kitty's mouth felt like cotton balls had invaded it. She shifted and sighed. She blinked and took in the room. There was a man sitting by her bed, and her heart soared.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

The man stood and came closer. She sighed, smiling.

"Uncle Eric."

Her uncle blinked down at her, confused.

"I'm not your uncle," he said softly, sitting next to her on the bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

Her mind shifted, and then all her memories came back. Her father had died, her mother was suffering, she was in love with Ian Winters, and she was in the past. In a fucked up past that she couldn't control or change.

"I…" She whispered, looking over Eric who had been her very favorite man after her father. "… I'm so scared."

Eric gave her a small smile.

"They're taking you to the Ostroff center," he said quietly, playing with his fingers. "I asked my mom not to but… You're really making no sense."

"What's the Ostroff center?" she asked, fear clutching at her belly.

Eric sucked in a breath and shifted. "It's a place… where they take people that are not well. Not well in the head."

Her insides froze as he avoided her gaze. "You think I'm crazy?"

Eric looked her over. "I don't think you're crazy… but I know… I know when things are bad, nothing makes sense."

"No…" She sat up and grabbed his hand. "I have to tell someone. I have to."

He was startled by her sudden determination.

"I know you, don't I?" He was studying her face.

She sucked in a breath. "Yes. Yes you do."

He blinked at her.

"You don't know me now, but you will. In the future."

"What?" Eric tensed, but she kept hold of his hand.

"My name is… my name is Katerina Bass…Waldorf."

He was pulling away from her, scared, but she held tight.

"I traveled through time to get here because in the future, Chuck dies. My father dies, and Blair – my mom – is destroyed. So I hired this crazy scientist to send me back into the past and fix it so that my dad doesn't die at 36."

She was breathing harshly now.

"I've been trying to get my parents back together before the accident – the accident that will kill him in 18 years. And you… you're my uncle, you held me first after my father, and you nicknamed me Kitty."

Eric was standing up, shaking his head at her, his eyes wide.

"No, listen. Ask me anything. I can prove it," she stood with him.

"I- I think you need help," Eric stuttered.

"How about the crush you've had on Edgar Villa since 7th grade?"

He blanched.

"Or the fact that Chuck was the very first person you confessed being gay to?"

He swallowed.

"Look at me," she demanded. "You can see it. Look at my eyes. I have my father's eyes. I have my mother's lips. Look at me!"

"Stop!" Eric cried, grabbing her and making her sit on the bed.

"Do you believe me?" She asked desperately.

He was shaking his head. "Absolutely not!"

The door to the room was opened and two male nurses came in, followed by a concerned Lily. Kitty's heart raced as she looked pleadingly at Eric.

"You have to believe me!" She cried to him. "Find Ian Winters-"

One of the men tried to grab her.

"No, wait. I'll go. I won't make a fuss," she told them, her body shaking. She turned to Eric. Her voice was breaking. "Find Ian Winters. Find him – he's staying at the Waldorf-Astoria, find him – he'll tell you."

Eric looked on, horrified, as the two nurses escorted her out.

--

To be continued

sorry for the cliffhanger!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_Who loves believes the impossible."  
__Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

By the time Serena made it back to the Waldorf home, it was well past 12 AM and she was sure she was ready to pass out. She knew Blair's phone was off, so she had to physically walk her ass over there to set things right before Blair did something as dramatically drastic as she was prone to do.

"Blair!" She cried the moment she entered the house. Dorota quickly came, her face pale.

"Miss. Blair sleeping," she informed Serena.

"I need to speak to her." Serena marched right up the stairs.

"Miss. Serena," Dorota said after her. "Mr. Chuck keep calling all night!"

Serena stopped and chewed on her bottom lip, remembering the screams her step bother left behind as he was dragged away. She closed her eyes and sighed. What a mess.

"Next time he calls, let me know," she finally said. "I'll talk to him."

The maid quickly nodded and left.

Serena found Blair in her bed, yes, but completely awake, staring off into the window.

"Blair?" Serena said and her friend turned slightly. "We need to talk."

--

Blair sat motionless as Serena told her the entire story, her heart feeling less and less heavy by the time her best friend finished.

"But it still doesn't explain the necklace," Blair told her quietly, clutching the covers.

"I don't know, B. Maybe she found it, and in her warped mind pretended he gave it to her. Maybe she bought it – I don't know." Serena shook her head, and Blair looked down at her hands.

"Does he know?" Blair asked quietly.

"He wasn't there. Bart's been trying to find him and he's been unable to," Serena told her.

Her heart clenched as the horrible memory of him being physically dragged out flooded her. She buried her face in her hands, sucking in a breath.

"Call him, B. Let him explain," Serena urged her.

Blair's shoulders sagged; she was so very emotionally exhausted. To have to deal with Chuck now would be hell, but to leave it for later would be even worse.

"I…"

On cue, Dorota knocked.

"Miss. Serena."

Serena jumped up. "It's him – I'm telling him to come over."

Blair panicked, sliding off the bed. "I'm not ready."

"B!" Serena sighed.

"I – I need to think about this." Blair looked at her wide-eyed.

"Can you imagine what he's feeling?" Serena cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Blair bit her lip and finally nodded.

--

He didn't know what the hell he was doing here. He just… he wanted to scream. This was just crazy. The entire night had felt like someone had shaken it out of a horror sci-fi film.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited and knocked louder.

"I thought you had a key," the male voice said the moment the door was opened. Before him stood this gorgeous guy, half naked, with a pair of sweat pants hanging low on his hips, his eyes closed and his hair tousled.

Eric gulped.

The guy opened his eyes and raised a brow.

"You're missing a pair of breasts," he stated, amused, leaning back on the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I…" Eric stuttered.

"How's it going, Eric?" The guy smirked at him, and it made Eric's blood run cold.

"How do you know my name?" Eric stated.

The guy chuckled, studying his feet and rubbing them against the carpet. "She told you, eh?"

He glanced at Eric's bewildered face and nodded.

"Yeah… that was my face too, when she first told me her plan," the guy continued. "I thought she had gone half crazy with her father dying and all… but…" The guy smiled fondly. "If there was one person who could do it, it's Katerina."

Eric swallowed. "A-are you also…"

"From the future?" He smirked. "Yes, indeed."

"I… I think I need a drink." Eric said faintly.

"You've come to the right place, man. I'm Ian, by the way. Ian Winters." Ian let him in.

Eric entered Ian's room and took a seat on the bar; gratefully throwing back a shot of Bourbon the moment Ian placed it before him.

"This is impossible," Eric whispered after a coughing fit.

Ian nodded, taking a shot himself. Ian walked to the bed and threw a worn in white t-shirt over his head, ruffling his hair even more.

"I mean… I thought she was really crazy," Eric whispered, still turning the situation over and over in his head.

"Oh, you knew it was true. The moment you looked into those eyes of hers…" Ian smirked, serving Eric another shot. "… She's a Bass through and through. That man couldn't deny her even if he wanted to."

"So, Chuck and Blair…"

"Get knocked up?" Ian offered then broke out into a grin. "Sure."

Eric nodded, taking another drink.

"And he…"

"Dies. 18 years down the line," Ian finished.

Another drink.

"And Blair and him… they're still together?" Eric asked doubtfully. It's not that he doubted his stepbrother's love for Blair, but the way those two fought he was surprised they lasted at all.

"Oh yeah." Ian smiled. "He treated that woman like his queen. I mean, they fought – sure, but it was always her."

Eric nodded. "Yeah… once in love, always in love. That's Chuck."

"And Katerina can't handle it," Ian continued, his eyes turning a dark pensive color.

Eric's head snapped up, he had completely forgotten Kitty. "Kitty!"

Ian's brow rose. "Yes. Katerina."

"No, you don't know – my mom…. They've placed her in the Ostroff center because they think she's crazy!"

Ian's hand stopped halfway to his mouth, and his gaze turned cold.

"What?" His voice was low.

Eric gulped.

"She… she was making no sense-"

"What the fuck is the Ostroff center?" Ian was walking closer to him, and Eric's stomach churned.

"It-it's a place for-"

"For crazy people?" Ian demanded, his voice dropping to an even lower tone.

"I… yes," Eric stuttered.

"When?" he demanded.

Eric gulped.

"When, god dammit!" Ian yelled, and Eric fumbled out of his seat.

"They-they took her a few hours ago," Eric stated, backing up against the wall, his vision blurry. He really shouldn't have drank.

Ian's nostrils flared and he threw his glass against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. He turned and walked to his bedroom, and Eric could dimly see him dressing.

Eric's heart was beating wildly. He had seen more than he had wanted of how dangerous this man could really get. He could get downright violent. It reminded him of… Chuck.

Ian emerged a few seconds later in jeans and a sweater and threw Eric a dark look.

"C'mon," he said, slipping his wallet to his back pocket.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked doubtfully.

"To see the Wizard," Ian deadpanned. "Where the fuck do you think?"

Eric nodded and followed him out the door.

--

"Chuck?"

He sighed because he so didn't want to talk to Serena.

"I need to talk to Blair," he informed her, his eyes narrowed as he sat in his limo.

"Chuck, listen to me-"

"I'm not talking to you. As far as I'm concerned helping you _ever_ has been the biggest mistake of my life." He pondered this. "Except that one time in Cancun with the Mexican twins and the weird tasting tequila."

He heard Serena sigh. "Chuck!"

He was quiet.

"Listen, I got home and mom and Bart had taken Lizzy in – she was in the guest bedroom."

"What?" He burst out, closing his eyes against all the complications his life had been through in the past few hours.

"And… Chuck. She thinks she's your daughter. Yours and Blairs."

He was quiet because he wasn't sure what exactly to reply to that particular statement.

"So mom and Bart took her to the Ostroff center," she finished.

He sat still, looking at the passing lights of the city.

"Wait. Stop. She thinks what?" He demanded, still confused.

"She's sick, Chuck," Serena said quietly. "She thinks… she called Blair 'mom'."

Her stomach felt slightly empty. "A-are you sure?"

Her silence told him everything.

"Come to Blair's – she wants to see you," she said softly.

He closed his eyes. "When did they take Lizzy?" He asked.

Serena hesitated.

"When?" He demanded.

"A couple of hours ago," Serena told him.

His jaw clenched and he rested his head against the headrest of the limo. "Tell Blair I'll be there when I'll be there."

"Chuck-"

"Tell her."

And he hung up. He massaged his temples and took a deep breath, easing the tie from his neck because he felt that he was choking.

"65th and Broadway," he told his driver.

--

Kitty closed her eyes, but sleep still evaded her. She had been in this horrible room for almost five hours, and she couldn't stop crying. She wasn't even sobbing anymore, the tears just kept dribbling from her open eyes.

She wanted to go home. End of story. She wanted her bed, she wanted her mother, and she was willing to lose her father to get that. Because she was tired and she was scared and she was alone.

The digital clock next to her bed read 4:45 AM. She blinked.

Her purse was at the Bass home, her transporter was there – she was stuck here until they let her go.

Two psychiatrists had come to see her, asking her over and over who she was. She held firm to the Elizabeth Waldorf identity and persisted that she was having this horrible dream were she was someone else… Someone all too much like her.

Eleanor had finally been contacted and agreed she stay there until her mother could be contacted. Of course, the moment they realized she was not who she claimed to be, she would be in more trouble than she was in right now.

She closed her eyes and more tears came out.

That's when she felt her door opened. She sat up and blinked in the darkness.

"Who is it?" She whispered, her heart beating.

"Are you crying, Bass?"

Relief flooded her heart when Ian's face appeared before her. She let out a breath and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her against him.

"Ian," she whimpered, hoping the tears would stop on their own.

She felt him pat her hair, holding her close to him. "It's ok," he whispered.

"Why are you here?" She asked, pulling back and looking at him.

"I'm rescuing you," he smiled, proud of himself.

She rolled her eyes. "Where's your cape?"

"Your dad stole it," she let out a laugh.

She jumped when a second person popped their head. "C'mon!"

"Uncle Eric!" She stated, elated. He had believed her!

Eric blanched. "Please don't call me that – it's … weird."

She laughed and slid on her shoes as Ian grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, I would suggest going home, but I have a feeling you were going to give me that look, so plan B is to lay low," He joked.

"C'mon!" Eric hissed.

Kitty quickly followed as Eric led them down the corridors as they dodged past the graveyard shift nurses and janitors.

"This way," Eric told them.

They finally made it out of the building and attempted to hide in the shadows.

"Where exactly are we going to lay low?" Kitty demanded once they were out in the streets.

"Excellent question," they all jumped and gaped as none other than Chuck Bass stood behind them.

"Chuck!" Eric cried, and Chuck spared him a glance with a slightly impressed eyebrow thrown his way.

Kitty's stomach lurched because she knew that look. That look meant 'you're in deep shit, young lady'.

"Chuck," she said quietly, holding onto Ian's arm. Ian stood taller, almost a whole head taller than Chuck.

Chuck's eyes zoomed in on her.

"Escaping Ostroff… Not bad. Been done before." Chuck gave a half smirk. "However, when they find you've escaped, it'll get a bit complicated. My father is already investigating as we speak, and Eleanor will naturally insist on it. And I have a feeling you're not Elizabeth Waldorf."

She stood still, her fingers digging into Ian.

"Are you?" He came closer, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not," she confessed.

He nodded.

"Blair's not going to let it go. She'll find out you were lying," He said, still studying her.

Kitty gulped.

"So." Chuck said carefully. "I'll hide you, but I can only do it for a couple of weeks."

Kitty blinked. "Why are you helping me?"

Chuck was silent as he took her in. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe it's the fact… maybe it's many facts."

Eric was looking wide-eyed between the two.

"Maybe it's _that_ fact that makes me help you," he said softly. "Either way… Car's this way."

He gestured to the other side of the street.

--

When she blinked, she realized she had overslept. Then she relaxed back in her pillows when she realized it was Sunday.

She felt comfortable, warm and… loved.

Loved.

She opened her eyes and looked ahead. Chuck was next to her. She had waited for him for over two hours after Serena had left, and he never came. She didn't cry, she just lay there, looking out the window. When he didn't show, she decided to finally close her eyes.

And now here he was, fully dressed with his arm draped over her waist and his face buried in her pillow. She sighed.

"Chuck," she said, shaking him.

He didn't bulge.

"Chuck!" She shoved him hard, and he rolled over, groaning.

"For fuck's sake, Waldorf!" He growled. "I'm tired!"

She kicked him, and he hissed, finally opening his eyes. "Get up!"

"What is your problem?" He demanded.

She gaped at him. "_My_ problem?"

"Yes, the problem is obviously yours not mine, I'm trying to sleep," he closed his eyes once more, snuggling into her covers.

She yanked at his covers, making him glare at her.

"Jesus, Blair!" He yelled, pulling the covers back as they struggled back and forth.

"Get out!" She demanded, rolling off bed and adjusting her breast in her gown. He watched her movement with dark eyes.

"Erase the visual!" She demanded, knowing what he was thinking and imagining.

"Too late. It's alive and well," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself.

He sat up, rubbing his neck. "Can I please go back to sleep? I'm running on…" he looked at her clock. "Three hours of sleep."

"Not my problem," she quipped, walking around her room and picking up his clothes.

"How long are you going to stay mad?" He demanded.

She shoved his jacked into his arms and bent to pick up his shoes. "Forever!" She hit him in the head with shoe.

He yelped, grabbing her other hand before the other shoe left him half-blind.

"Stop it, you mad woman!" He cried.

Her face contorted in fury, she straddled him and yanked him by his hair.

"I hate you!" She spat as she attempted to choke him with her small hands.

"Stop it!" He rolled them until he was on top of her, prying her tiny hands off him but hissing as her nails left little pink track marks on his pale skin.

He pinned her hands between them as she glared angrily up at him.

They both stared at each other, breathing harshly.

"Get off me," she demanded.

"No," he said easily. "Kiss me."

"No!" She yelled, outraged.

"Kiss me!" His eyes narrowed.

"You smell."

"So do you," he deadpanned. She gasped, outraged once more.

"I do not-"

But that was enough for him to kiss her, his tongue plunging into hers as he slowly let go of her hands and buried his own into her silky locks.

"Hummm…" she moaned into his mouth and bit his lip.

He cried out, pulling back.

She used this to her advantage, pushing him off her and rolling off him.

He glared at her, eyebrows narrowed.

"What is your problem?" He spat, touching his lip gingerly.

"I hate you, I told you this – this is old news." She walked to her bathroom, head held high. "I'm taking a shower, and when I come out, you better be gone."

When she exited the bathroom, he was lounging on her bed, munching happily on breakfast and flipping channels on her new plasma TV.

"You're still here," she remarked, taking the towel off her head. He didn't look her way as he bit into his croissant.

"I'm tired, I told you this – this is old news," he quipped back, grabbing the mimosa.

"This is _my_ breakfast." She grabbed his croissant and began eating it. He stared at her, not happy.

"It's not like you ever eat it," he said smoothly and she growled at him and smacked his head.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" He asked.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" She cried.

He slurped his mimosa as he stared at her.

"So this is it, we're going to ignore what happened yesterday?" She asked finally.

He looked away, staying quiet.

"Fine!" She snapped. "Out."

"No." he replied.

She sighed and sat on the bed, exhausted. "I'm tired, Chuck."

He sat up and pulled on her arm so she would lay on top of him, she resisted at first but gave in, laying her head on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"It was a misunderstanding. That's all," he said, and she nodded into his chest.

--

As she got ready for the Bass Sunday night dinner, she opted this time for something a self-respecting girlfriend would wear. A Waldorf original with ankle boots and gloves. It was her fourth Sunday dinner at the Basses and she planned to make a good impression; Bart was really taking a liking to her, and she expected to keep it that way.

Chuck had sent a car for her, and she slid out as it stopped at the Palace.

"Blair!" Lily was the one to greet her. "You look lovely, as always."

"Lily," Blair smiled, making small talk with her as she spotted Chuck out of the corner of her eye.

As they sat for dinner, the topic came fast than either would like.

"It's unbelievable," Lily stated, and that was when Blair snapped out the reverie that was Chuck's hand on her lower back.

"What is?" Blair asked, smiling.

Lily blinked.

"Nothing," Chuck answered, and that's when Blair knew he had been distracting her. She stiffened, and he instantly removed the hand that she had, for a moment, thought had been placed there out of love.

Serena blinked and cleared her throat. "That girl, Blair – the one that claimed she was your cousin… She's disappeared."

Blair blinked and gasped.

They had established a few hours ago that she was no Elizabeth Waldorf; Bart had found out soon enough, and Eleanor was in hysterics.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and noticed that Eric looked pale enough.

Chuck on his end was quiet and attempting to act indifferent. That's when she knew. She just knew it – like she knew him. Chuck Bass only got away with keeping things from her when she was distracted. The moment she would zoom in on him, she knew he had a plan the size of Texas under his sleeve.

She remembered when he tried to take her down a few months ago because he was so upset at her – she had been so preoccupied with Marcus and his slut of a step mother that she hadn't seen it coming.

But now she saw it. She dimly heard Bart explaining, but she needed to get out. She needed air. She excused herself from the table and walked away, hastily because her hands were shaking so badly she thought she would faint.

"Blair!" She heard him coming after, just like she knew he would because he knew that she knew.

She turned her heel and faced him.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

His jaw twitched. "She's missing."

"Don't lie to me." She said, low and dangerous.

He didn't respond.

"Are you hiding her?" She asked, letting out a sad laugh. "Of course you are."

"Blair, it's not like that." He attempted to grab her but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, and he let out a sigh.

"Are we back to that?" He demanded, now angry.

"Are you hiding her?" She asked more forcefully. "Are you?"

His jaw twitched, and she had her answer.

"You said you loved me," she began. "You said it because you thought you were losing me. And Chuck Bass hates to lose."

He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes denying it.

"Practice it now…" She whispered coldly. "Practice it… because you just lost me."

"No, Blair." He grabbed her once more, pulling her to him.

She pushed against his chest, but he held on tight. "It's not like that – she's not well. I don't know why she did it, but she's not well."

"Then why won't you tell me? Why wont you let me in?" She asked so softly that he hardly heard her.

"I… I made a promise," he said.

Tears were threatening to spill, but she held them in stubbornly and surely. He was searching her face now, searching for what?

"Do _you_ love me?" He demanded, and her eyes went wide, blinking at him.

She was silent.

She would've told him. She should've told him. But she was… She was afraid. He could break her. He could destroy her until there was nothing left because she had never loved like this before, and most surely never would again.

"You see," he whispered against her lips, until she felt something had dropped under her. Perhaps her feet. "You won't hear it from me again until I hear it from you."

He dropped his arms and walked away, leaving her shaking, trembling and cold.

--

To be continued

I haven't had a chance to reply to everyone's reviews but I will; I had a long day today and I know you guys are waiting for the chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_I know of no more encouraging fact than the unquestionable ability of man to elevate his life by conscious endeavor."  
__Henry David Thoreau_

"We have a problem," was Eric's opening sentence as he entered the small but clean flat. Kitty looked up from her book and Ian continued smoking, nursing his Bourbon with his right hand.

"We have a couple," Ian stated quietly, and Kitty ignored him.

"What is it?" She asked as Eric took a seat next to her.

"They're no longer together," Eric said and sighed.

Kitty blinked at him.

"But you said…"

Eric shook his head. "Chuck just… he just sits in his room and drinks."

Kitty sighed and buried her face in her hands.

Ian stared off.

"They got into a fight, and now neither talks to the other and they pretend they don't exist." Eric grabbed a cigarette from Ian's packet and lit it up, coughing.

Kitty raised a brow at him.

"Just like the great fight of '17," she sighed.

Ian smiled, remembering fondly.

"The great fight of '17?" Eric asked, glaring at the cigarette but giving it another go.

Kitty nodded. "2017. I was like 8 or something, and it was my birthday. Mom and Dad got into the hugest fight over the cake."

"Cake?"

"Cake," Ian assured him, chuckling now.

"Cake's dangerous. It's the frosting," she nodded.

Eric's brows knit together.

"So they were broken up for a whole month, and I spent most my time between you and Serena."

"Should I know this?" Eric asked.

"I've most likely already fucked up the future," she reminded him.

Eric nodded for her to continue.

"When they finally came together, Mom got pregnant… I think she lost the baby, because they were really sad for a long while." Kitty was quiet for a minute. "Things weren't the same for almost a year."

Eric swallowed.

"So yeah…" Kitty whispered. "I've got a plan," she said with finality, and Ian perked up. Eric shook his head because they were eerily alike, just like Chuck and Blair.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "I was tired of this depressing grunge-like mess."

--

Three weeks. Three fucking weeks. Actually, it was more like three weeks and four days. Three weeks and four days, and now she was angrily eating her yogurt, trying to prevent her hand from throwing it at his abnormally large head.

"B?" Serena asked, eyeing her spoon with trepidation.

Blair ignored her.

"This is ridiculous," Serena sighed. "You two are just…"

Blair turned to Serena. "You know, there are things I hate about him."

Serena closed her eyes. Not again.

"Like, why does the limo have to stay outside, waiting for him?" She spat. "Does he think someone is going to steal it?"

Serena bit her lip.

"Another thing! I _hate_ his socks. I hate them," Blair continued, undeterred. "I mean, who wears plaid socks?"

Serena shook her head. "Oh, my God," she murmured.

"I know!" Blair nodded, eating more yogurt, her eyebrows still furrowed angrily. "I'm so glad I'm over him."

"Me too," Serena commented dryly.

"I mean, I could have really fallen in love with him," she deadpanned.

"Imagine that," Serena tolled her eyes.

"He could've been the love of my life," Blair continued.

Serena's brows rose and hid under her newly cut bangs.

"I could've had his babies!" Blair was getting more and more furious.

"Eww," Serena's face contorted.

"We could've been related!" Blair fumed.

"You're safe now," Serena rolled her eyes.

"And then he had to go ruin it!" She snapped.

Serena paused, her mouth forming a perfect O.

"That lying, manipulative, sack of shit had to ruin it!" Blair's face was pink now.

Serena was holding back a laugh.

"He's probably having tantric sex with _her_ on a nightly basis!" Blair's voice was slowly rising, and people were beginning to notice. "Calling her all types of names!"

"I'm sure he's not," Serena offered.

"Angling her legs in all sorts of positions!" Blair's mouth was set.

Serena attempted to erase the images Blair was painting.

"He stays home all the time. Drinking," Serena offered.

"No," Blair continued.

"Yes."

But Blair was not listening. "Which is why we're going to follow him."

"Ye- No!" Serena sat up.

"Get ready; we start the great Bass Hunt of '09 at 8pm."

Blair sat up, running down the steps as ladylike as she could. Serena stared after her, shaking her head.

--

Serena slid into the town car Blair was in and sighed. Blair stared her down.

"You're wearing ivory," Blair remarked with a frown.

"Are you… are you wearing fatigues?" Serena laughed.

Blair's face flushed.

"I'm incognito!"

"Where did you find fatigues?" Serena was now clearly amused.

"That is not the point!" Blair huffed. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, drinking, just like I told you he would be. And we're down here, bored, just as I predicted."

"Perfect," Blair sat there happily.

"How is this perfect?" Serena asked.

"The plan's in place," Blair said, smirking. "Once he leaves, we can follow."

"I should've brought a pillow." Serena sunk back into the seat.

--

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kitty demanded of Eric.

He nodded.

"I don't like this," Ian stated. "What type of person believes some silly website?"

"Chuck Bass does," Eric said and finally sent the text. "Perfect."

Kitty looked down at the doctored photo.

"You do look a lot like your mom, you know," Eric told her. Kitty nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I still don't like the plan." Ian snapped.

"You're just upset because I kissed that random guy," Kitty smirked.

"I didn't like that part either," Ian confessed, still glaring at her.

"Ok, now all I do is tip it, and…" Eric smiled. "Off it goes."

Kitty chewed on her lip as Ian began pacing. "This _has_ to work. We're running out of time."

"When did Dan say you'd be conceived?" Eric asked.

"Any day now," Ian responded, smoking once more.

Kitty wriggled her hands, staring at the small phone Eric had just used for the deployment of the phase one of her plan.

--

Chuck was slumped to the end of his seat, staring at the muted TV. He was tired and concerned for his own well-being. By now he should've been out with nameless Julie #34, but he wasn't.

He was at home, once more, thinking about Blair.

It was over a year now, and officially all he did was think about her. Thinking about her smile, her determined look, her hips, her breasts, the way she twirled her hair. He was completely covered in Blair Waldorf.

He glared at the glass in his hand.

She had also turned him into an alcoholic.

His phone vibrated, and he lazily read the message. Ahh. Gossip time.

His insides froze when he saw the photo. Blair. Making out with some random guy at Penelope's pre-Valentines party.

His stomach froze. He hesitated for a minute, then cursed and walked to his closet.

--

Serena was almost asleep when a squeal of delight from Blair woke her and she sat up.

"Yes!" Blair squealed happily.

"What?" Serena blinked.

"Off he goes!" Blair pointed. "I've got you now, Basshole."

Serena turned and sure enough there was her stepbrother in his teal-glory entering his limo with a determined look. She had really been hoping that Blair would get bored and she would be able to study for her Calculus test, but that wasn't on the menu.

Blair sat up. "Follow that limo!" She told her driver, and he let out a laugh.

--

"Not bad, Bass," Ian smirked at her, and she felt a small fluttering sensation in her stomach. She quickly shook it off as she looked out the window of the cab.

"Who's my daddy?"

He laughed heartily.

"Follow that car!" Kitty told the cab driver.

"Are you shitting me?" The man asked.

Then he shut up when Kitty gave him a deadly glare as Ian looked on proudly, and Eric blanched because he got the strangest sense of déjà vu.

--

When he entered the club, he was assaulted by the amount of pink in the room. There was pink and white everywhere. They were asking the guests to dress in pink, and he stood out like a cotton-candy bubble in the sea of pink.

"Chuck!" He dimly heard Nate called to him. "I thought you weren't coming."

Chuck surveyed the crowd. "I'm looking for Blair."

Nate raised a brow. "I thought you two were done."

"We are," Chuck nodded, still scanning the room.

"But you're still looking for her?" Nate asked, confused.

"She's lost her mind; I'm coming to give it to her a piece of mine," Chuck told him. Nate blinked, completely confused. "Yeah, I know." Chuck nodded, patting Nate's arm and walking away because Nate was just too easily confused.

He walked around the room, dodging an octopus-like Penelope and searching for Blair and the guy he was going to ruin.

--

Blair's eyes narrowed as the car pulled up behind Chuck's empty limo.

"Penelope's party?" She hissed.

Serena perked up. "Oh, party!"

"No, S. This is serious. I can't go in there – I have on _fatigues_!"

"You should've worn ivory," Serena stated, and Blair glared at her.

"Go in and find him," Blair told her, and Serena shook her head.

"No!" Serena stated, point blank. "No way."

"S!" Blair cried. "He's in there with her, most likely tasting her stomach acid, and you won't do this for me?"

"Why?" Serena stated. "You don't even like him!"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is – you admit to me and to yourself why we're doing this, and I'll happily find out who he's hooking up with." Serena crossed her arms and glared at Blair.

Blair blanched. "I can't believe you would put me up like this!"

Serena gave her a look and didn't bulge.

"Fine!" Blair snapped. "Ok. I love him. I do – I love him so much it makes me sick that someone can just take over my life like this!" She was nearly screaming as her driver looked back and studied the girls. "What?" Blair snapped at the man.

The man shrugged. "If you love this guy, you better go after him."

Blair blanched. She hated being challenged, especially by the working classes.

"I will!" She growled and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her as Serena gaped.

"B!" Serena cried, scrambling to catch up with Blair before she made a total fool of herself.

--

Kitty bounced happily in her seat. "Perfection!"

Ian chuckled. "Make your call."

He handed her the phone, and she cleared her throat. They all waited apprehensively.

"Hello?" The man on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is Cindy McKenna; Mrs. Waldorf's new assistant. She's going to be requiring the car _immediately,_ and I have informed Miss Waldorf of this. She will take a cab home."

"Humm… I didn't know Mrs. Waldorf got a new assistant." The driver of the town car parked across from them wondered out loud.

"Well now you do, Johnny," she snapped.

"My name-"

"It's irrelevant. Mrs. Waldorf is waiting, get here _now_," she snapped the phone shut and smiled at Ian. He looked at her with something akin to awe, and she quickly looked away Eric shook his head as the town car pulled out, leaving Blair and Serena stranded.

"You are…"

"Just like my parents, I know," Kitty responded.

"It's fucking freaky."

"I know," Ian answered, but his eyes were still slightly glazed as he took Kitty in.

--

Blair scanned the crowd, shielding her face with her clutch in the hopes that no one would see her. She looked right and left, looking out for the couple that was sure to be making out.

She couldn't wait to put them BOTH in their places. She had the words on the tip of her tongue; she couldn't wait to say them. Something along the lines of cheating, self-righteous bastard and two-timing, lying, slut of a bitch.

"Blair?" An obnoxiously high pitched voice called out, and Blair attempted to duck.

"Blair!" Another one joined in.

Great. She'd been spotted by none other than Penelope and Iz, both of whom looked like a fuchsia explosion had landed on them.

"Girls." Blair gave her best Queen B smile, sneering down at them.

Both girls took her outfit in with raised brows.

She was going to retort something very clever, but a strong hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chuck was standing before her with an angry scowl on his face and his eyes narrowed. Blair was going to yell at him, but he was so very close. They hadn't been this close in ages, and she had just admitted to loving him, and it was all so very confusing.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

Penelope and Iz's interest peaked.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

She blanched. "Where is _he_?" She fumed. "Where is _she_?"

"She who?" Chuck yelled.

"Miss Elizabeth nobody!" She snapped. "And who the hell is 'he?'"

"The guy whose mouth you were sampling!" He yelled.

Her mouth hung open. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He opened his phone and thrust the picture at her face.

She studied it, tilting her head. "Wow… I don't remember… that's not me!"

"What do you take me for?" He snapped.

"I would _so_ not wear that Yurman bracelet!" She snapped. Penelope and Iz nodded their agreement.

He gaped and took the phone from her, turning his head. "This is not you?"

"No!" Blair fumed. "And even if it was, so what? Where's your little Blair knock-off slut?"

Penelope and Iz gasped, texting as Blair and Chuck continued.

"What the hell are you on?" Chuck demanded.

"I know you came here to meet her!" Blair yelled.

"I came here to find you!" He cried.

"Why would I be _here_?" She looked around, disgusted at the total lack of taste.

"Because of the photo!" He pushed his phone in her face, and she swatted his hand away.

"You are a conceited, self-righteous, manipulative bastard, and I curse the day I fell in love with your lying ass!" She cried, now on the verge of tears.

He stared at her, stunned.

Penelope and Iz gasped.

The people around them stopped what they were doing, all looking at Blair Waldorf.

When he didn't say anything, she let out a sob and quickly ran away as Chuck stood, stoned and floored.

Serena stood, having watched the display, and glared at him.

"Well go after her, you jerk!" She cried.

Penelope and Iz were texting a mile a minute, but paused as Chuck Bass glared down at them.

"Try it, and I'll ruin you," he said calmly.

They both stopped their texting, rolled their eyes and walked away.

--

She went past the crowd of people, pushing her way out, holding her tears in as they threatened to spill out and make her completely lose control.

That's when she paused, because her car was missing. She looked around, confused, still completely embarrassed, as the people outside looked at her. Blair Waldorf in indecent clothes and crying.

"Blair!" She heard him behind her.

She scanned the cars once more, desperate to be taken as far from here as possible.

"Blair!" He grabbed her and she pushed him away, not wanting for him to see her tear-streaked face.

"Stop it, let go of me you mother-"

"Stop it!" He cried, holding her hands down before she could scratch, pinch, hit or try to knock him unconscious.

"A-are you wearing _fatigues_?" he asked, amused.

"I hate you!" She cried, pushing and shaking.

"You're making a scene!" He cried back and finally let go of her as they both stared angrily at one another. People stopped what they were doing. Serena walked up, breathing hard and watching them.

"Look-" he began.

"You don't have to say anything, you've said enough," she spat.

"Will you-"

"No!" She cried, tears coming out all over the place.

"I love you, goddammit!" He cried, and the crowd stood still as Chuck Bass finally confessed his love for all to hear.

She gapped then looked down.

"My car's gone," she finally said.

He sighed. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride," he said quietly.

She crossed her arms, looking around miserably. "Do you even like her?"

"Blair… it's all about you," he said, coming closer. "It's _always_ been all about you."

Serena smiled.

Blair's eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"I promise," he murmured.

She finally smiled, and he reached her, pulling her to him, lifting her off her feet. Blair held on to him, burying her face in his neck as he breathed her in.

"We'll never survive," she murmured to him. "We'll always fight."

"It'll keep things interesting," he whispered, and she smiled.

--

Serena watched the couple, shaking her head as they entered the limo. As they drove off she realized she was stranded and sighed.

"Need a ride?" A voice said next to her and she jumped, gaping when she saw Dan.

"Hum… what are you doing here?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Bimbo date. Confused me with a jock, they're making out in the corner where the pink-painted dancers are at."

Serena laughed, nodding and he stared at her in awe – in that way that made her feel so very different.

"What?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Four year old laugh," he motioned.

"Dan, I don't think…" Serena shifted. "… How are you going to take me home?"

He opened his mouth and smiled, caught. "I was going to escort you."

"How chivalrous of you," she smiled. They stared at each other. "We can't just go back."

"I… I don't want to go back," he finally said. "I… I want something new."

Serena bit her lip.

"Hi." He held out his hand. "I'm Dan Humphrey. Slightly neurotic, sometimes judgmental, guilty of over-thinking, equally idealistic, and still completely in love with you."

Her heart fluttered and something happened to her stomach that she hadn't felt in months.

She smiled. "Hi. I'm Serena Van der Woodsen. Rich, poor judge of character, sometimes lying, flighty, party-loving, fearful of being judged and shunned, and… still completely in love with you."

He smiled at her. They smiled at each other.

"So… can I call you?" He asked, and she laughed.

--

The three observers watched from the other side of the street.

"Wow… didn't see that one coming," Kitty murmured.

Ian nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Eric asked, cracking his neck.

"Stakeout," Kitty smirked, and Ian returned the gesture.

"Drop me off at home before I become deathly ill," Eric snapped.

--

To be continued

A/N - No cliffhanger, but I can't promise the same for the next chapter /

Also, we finally get coupling next chapter!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

"_The soul does not give itself up to despair until it has exhausted all illusions."  
__Victor Hugo, __Les Miserables_

The moment Chuck closed the door behind them, they grabbed for each other, hands all over the place, mouths licking, suckling, wanting, filling with desire and longing.

It was their first time all over again, except this time, there was a deep sense of intimacy that neither had ever felt before. An awakening, an emergence of the soul, a fluttering of emotions, a union after a dormant time, free at last – free at last.

Their chests were heaving, their hands were shaking, they were stumbling and moving fluidly, both as one person.

"Promise you'll never leave me," she whispered.

"I promise," he said, looking at her – hazel eyes meeting brown and melting together as one. "You're… you're my everything. I've had nothing before you."

She hungrily ate at his mouth, pulling him to her.

"Chuck," she whimpered. "I… I…"

He captured her mouth, slipping his hand under her black tank top, and she arched to his hot touch.

"God, Blair…"

"Promise me… promise me…." she babbled.

"I promise," he assured her, his mouth suckling her ear. "Whatever you want, I promise."

She grasped his hair, and he moaned in appreciation. Her pants were off, his zipper was down, and before he knew it, she was straddling him, sinking into him as his eyes widened.

He felt everything.

Every single thing.

He felt all of her.

His brain screamed that he should get her off, use protection, but he couldn't move. He was speared.

"Blair," he choked out as their eyes met. She sat still, letting the feel of him inside of her register in her lust-induced mind.

"Do you feel me?" She whispered against his mouth, and he nodded, holding onto her hips, running his hands up her back and under her shirt. She touched his face softly, contracting her muscles around him and making him shake.

"I love you, Charles Bass," she whispered.

He felt… like flying. Like fluttering his wings and just taking off.

He was loved. He was slowly realizing it.

She wanted him. She desired him. She loved him. No one else. Him.

Chuck Bass. The one no one thought would amount to anything. The one who had to plot, destruct, deceive and pay in order to get attention. The one who was ignored as a child by his father and placed behind work and everything else.

That one.

That Charles Bass. Little boy, pale and alone with no friends as he watched her in the sun.

Look at him now. The most perfect woman in the world loved him. The girl he'd watched all of his life was on him now, giving herself completely to him and _loving_ him.

Him, the dark creature he had become in order to survive within his own tormented soul.

"Chuck?" She asked, worried and rocking a little bit.

"Why?" He whispered, still in awe that this was happening to him. "Why do you love me?"

Her eyes softened, and she leaned forward, burying her hands in his hair.

"How can I not?" She smiled, and he captured her mouth, pushing her hips up so that she could ride him over and over.

--

The moment Eric closed the door behind him; Kitty gave the cab driver the directions of their 'laying low' place.

"It's strange, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

Kitty stared at Ian, his profile dark and shadowed as he looked out the window.

"What is?" She asked.

Ian slowly smiled. "You're being conceived as speak."

Kitty shivered slightly and nodded. "How do you know?"

"I saw his look," he said quietly.

"What look?" She asked, even more quietly. The driver had already heard too much.

"It's that look, you know." He was distant now. "The look a man gives a woman when he's found the one."

Kitty's eyes glazed. "The one?"

Ian turned to her, his eyes almost black in the dark.

"Yeah…" He whispered.

She stared at him, eyes wide. "Ian…"

And they rode in silence. As they walked up to the building, he opened the door for her, and he unlocked the door to their place, letting her in first.

She stopped when he didn't follow her. She turned and studied him. He looked so dark and down. So very… tired.

"Ian?" She asked tentatively.

He stared her down, looking over her face, looking over her small freckles and the way her bangs fell slightly over her eyes. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The pads of his fingers brushed softly against her face and the heat burned her.

"I love you," he finally said, and her body stiffened.

She was quiet, gaping at him.

"I… I just can't take my eyes off of you," he whispered, coming closer. "I can't take my hands, my mind, my heart… my… my fucking soul."

She drew a sharp breath before he was on her, kissing her, lifting her off the floor as she eagerly wrapped her legs around him and grasped on to him like he was her lifeline.

They stumbled into the bed, kissing and biting, gripping each other as they hungrily devoured one another.

Before she knew it, their clothes were off, and he was hungrily grasping her breasts, kneading them and licking them as she gasped, arching back. Her hands traced his protruding hip bone, meeting behind him and cupping his ass.

And he was in her, and she was crying out and arching off the bed. He stopped, looking down at her – both of their eyes glazed.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, low and husky against her mouth.

She shook her head, unable to find words.

"Say it… Say it, and I'm yours," he whispered.

"I… I don't regret it," she hissed, and he showed her a ghost of a smile, and then began thrusting into her as she gripped his shoulders and never left his eyes.

--

She didn't know how they made it back to his place, but they did. Tip-toeing as they entered the Bass suite, making sure not to wake anyone as he pulled her into his room and began kissing her once more.

She dimly remembered sounds, scents, looks, emotions… Things the soul captures.

When it was so dark that only shadows could be seen, he looked down at her, propped on his elbow and playing with her hand as she gazed up at him.

"Blair…" he said, and she squeezed his fingers slightly in encouragement. "I don't want this night to end."

"What, are you afraid I'll all be mad in the morning?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, considering our record, yeah," he said with a chuckle.

She laughed with him for a minute and then they were silent, still watching each other's shadows in the dark.

"I… I have this strangest feeling," she murmured.

She saw his head nod.

"Like… like we've changed something. Not something in each other, but something… something beyond us," Blair whispered, and he came closer, resting his head on her pillow and gazing at her silhouette. She was looking ahead, almost entranced. "Like this is the way it _should've_ gone."

He was quiet as he let her speak.

"I'll never leave you, Blair," he said after a while and her head turned to him. "I promise."

She captured his face with her hand, cupping his cheek and feeling the small tiny stubbles of hair that grew by his ear.

"You better not," she whispered.

"Even if I die. I'll linger, keeping my eye on you-"

"Don't say that," she cut him off and pulled him to her, grasping at him.

"Blair I didn't-"

"Don't say that," she repeated desperately with a harsh breath. "I… I got this horrible feeling just then, when you said that."

He stroked her hair and murmured calming words to her and was stunned when he felt wet tears on his shoulder.

"Blair," he admonished. "Why are you crying?"

She pulled back and touched his face. "I don't know what came over me," she said desperately. "I just…"

"Shhh," he said and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She held him in the dark, but an overwhelming feeling began taking over her stomach, eating at her. The more it ate, the more she held onto him because for a moment there… for a moment there, she couldn't breathe.

His heart thumped against her own.

--

When she woke and blinked up, she saw him fully dressed and looking at her. He was sitting, legs crossed and staring at her.

"Ian?" She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

He was quiet, sitting there in the shadow of the room.

There was a bag next to him.

"You're leaving?" She asked, confused.

He looked down, nodding. "I figured, your parents are now together, and you'll probably stay a few days just to make sure they're alright, and your father doesn't get into the accident… So you're in the clear."

She stared at him, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to feel.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"Oh, Kitty – c'mon," he murmured. "We're limping here."

She shook her head, still not understanding. "But last night… you said that you were mine."

"I am yours. Always will be in many ways." He stated.

"But…"

"Last night I thought it would be enough. I thought it would be enough… but it's not." He whispered almost. "When the morning comes… you'll pull away."

"Ian, I'm just…"

"I don't know what you are, and I dare say that neither do you," he interrupted.

She sat there looking at him, and a slow sensation of loss started to overtake her senses.

"Good luck, Kitty," he murmured.

She watched his retreating back.

"My name is Katerina," she said forcefully.

He stopped, a smile on his lips. "Your _friends_ call you Kitty." He licked his lips.

"But… you've never-"

"Kitty…" And she was quiet. He stopped and a clear look of admiration was plastered on his face. "You… you're something else. You've got a pair of balls on you worthy of admiration from any man." He chuckled. "You defy… everything, and you would do anything for those you love. I hope you find someday a guy that will really deserve it. I really do."

He gave her the saddest smile she had ever seen in her life and nodded, walking away and closing the door behind him.

She didn't know what came over her then, because for no particular reason that she would ever admit, she burst out crying and cried and cried for the entire day.

--

"Charles!"

The couple on the bed sat up, startled.

Bart blanched as he stared at Blair's bare chest, his face impassive.

Blair yelped, ducking under the covers as Chuck blinked in confusion at his father.

"Father!" Chuck said, wanting to stand up, but realizing he was clearly naked and his pants were a walk away.

Bart's nostrils flared as he stared down at his son.

"Well… I'll inform Eleanor that we found her _missing_ daughter," Bart snapped and strode out, slamming the door behind him.

Chuck stared down at the lump in the bed.

"He's gone," he said.

"I'm staying here," she mumbled. and he cracked a smile.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Your father saw my breasts!" She cried, clearly upset.

Chuck laughed. "I'm pretty sure he's seen breasts before."

"Your father saw my breasts!!" Blair repeated, and Chuck continued to laugh. "Ugh! You're so disgusting!" She poked her head out, her hair ruffled around her as she held the sheet to her chin.

"Get out of there, let _me_ look at them," he asked, still smiling.

"No!" She snapped, pulling away. "Enough Bass men have seen it for a day, and I have to call my mother."

"Oh, c'mon, Blair!" Chuck tried to grab her, but she slipped out and ran to his bathroom. A smile was plastered on his face as he watched her bare ass.

He smirked and followed her in, intent on cornering her in the shower.

--

It was later that afternoon when Eric finally arrived to find Kitty in the slouchiest pant, eating a carton of ice cream and watched Felicity reruns.

"This show is so old," she murmured to him.

"Yeah… even in our time."

He sat next to her and stared.

"Where's Ian?" He asked softly.

Kitty took a huge spoonful of rocky road and stuffed it in her mouth.

"He left," she said after she swallowed.

"You two fight?" He asked, taking some ice cream for himself.

She shook her head.

"He stopped loving me," she murmured.

"That was fast," Eric commented, and she glared at him.

"C'mon – get dressed." Eric told her, slapping her leg.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not excited at all and more in love with the idea of watching Felicity and Ben dance around each other than with the idea of living her life.

"Blair got caught this morning by Bart… naked," Eric smirked. "In Chuck's bed."

"I guess I've been conceived," she said, listless.

"What's going on with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing…" She murmured. "C'mon, let's go watch them."

--

"We can finally go on double dates!" Serena squealed at her.

Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed. "With Humphrey? Where would we go? A coffee shop in Queens?"

"C'mon, B!" Serena pleaded.

"You've been on speaking terms for exactly three days," Blair snapped, eyeing herself in the mirror as she tried on her new dress to see if it matched the necklace Chuck had gotten her yesterday for Valentine's. "That does not make a relationship."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, and you and Chuck are the stable couple?"

"Hardly. Did I tell you I found porn by his bed?" Blair said with distaste.

"He's Chuck Bass." Serena stared at her. "You know you're dating Chuck Bass. You're in love with Chuck Bass, right?"

Blair sent her a look. "You just don't know him like I do."

"Thank God for that," Serena laughed. "C'mon, it'll be fun – this little place that Dan knows only plays mid-month, and he says it's awesome!"

Blair rolled her eyes and nodded. The necklace went perfectly with the dress.

"Honestly, there are other things happening in New York other than that sad little place," Blair bristled.

"No. Mid-month is always dead," Serena pouted.

"I know, I prefer it that way, since I always have my perio-" Blair stopped, her frame freezing as her eyes widened. "What's today's date?"

Serena played with her phone. "I don't know… the 15th?"

Blair felt her blood run cold.

"Oh, my God." She should've noticed. The one reason she was always miserable during Valentine's was because she had just gotten het period. Every month, like clockwork, she always had it on the 13th. It never skipped.

"What's up?" Serena asked.

"Oh, my God." Blair sat on the bed, touching her stomach. When she realized what she was doing she pulled the hand back, as if scorched.

"B?" Serena slid out of the bed and stared at her.

Blair's eyes slowly met hers. Her heart was in her throat, and she was sure that if she spoke, it would come rolling out.

"I… Get me a pregnancy test," she whispered.

Serena's eyes widened.

--

Chuck stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched her. Her head was bent, and she looked sad. He had noticed she had been sadder lately. The fact that she was leaving was creating this dark hole in him, and he couldn't explain it. He had asked himself the same question Blair had. Was he in love with her? Was this love? He had realized that he loved her, in the strangest of senses, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. He just loved her. Wanted to care for her. Wanted to make sure she was happy and ok.

"Where's the boyfriend?" He asked, and she braved a glance his way. He saw it in her eyes. He was gone. "You're still young." He offered, but in the pit of his stomach he was happy the guy was not around. Ian looked at her the way… the way he looked at his Blair.

She smiled sadly at him, zipping up her small bag. She had gotten rid of most of her things and all that was left was a few items. The few items she had arrived with. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Thank you," she said, smiling sadly at him. "I liked this you…"

Chuck's brows furrowed. She always confused him with her words, her looks, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Listen…" She came closer. "You take care of Blair and of those you end up caring about. I know you think you're not a great person now, but I can _guarantee_ that you are."

He blinked at her. "Is this your psychic part talking?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it's definitely that part."

"You never told me your name," he said as they exited the building.

She turned, smiling. "You'll know soon."

She started walking, then stopped; she looked down and pressed her lips together. She looked at him and threw her arms around him. He was startled, but returned it quickly, unable to shake the feeling that he wasn't going to see her again… or at least for a long, long time.

She pulled back and stared at him, touching his face with tears in her eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked.

He was taken aback because, at that moment, she looked just like Blair. Wide open soul and innocence bottled up in deep questioning eyes.

"Just in case…" She took a deep breath. "Just in case this is the last time I see you… I just wanted to get to say goodbye." Tears slipped from her eyes and she kissed his cheek and he felt her tremble.

"Hey, now…" he protested, but she held him tightly once more as he patted her back, unsure of what to do because he was suddenly taken over by an overwhelming amount of grief.

She pulled back and gave him a small smile. "You take care of your Blair. She's going to love you for the rest of her life."

This left a warm sensation in his stomach. She disentangled herself from his arms and backed away, smiling as she took him in – as if memorizing him, then she turned and walked away.

He watched her give him once last glance and was suddenly mystified as a persistent butterfly followed her, hovering over her shoulder and following her down the street, never leaving her side.

--

The passerby's mouth hung open. She had been at the party were the UES bad boy had confessed his love for the reining Queen. And now here he was, a few days later with another girl all over him.

For shame! She smirked and appreciated the beauty of having a digital camera with her. She began to tape.

--

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

_"Destiny is not a matter of chance; but a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, It is a thing to be achieved."  
__William Jennings Brian_

"It's positive," Serena whispered, and Blair let out a muffled cry behind her hands, closing her eyes against the harsh reality of it all.

Serena placed the small stick down and sat next to Blair, pulling her friend to her as Blair sobbed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Serena asked her as the girls lay in bed a couple of minutes later.

Blair blinked at Serena, consumed by the hand destiny had dealt her.

"Would… would you think I was horrible if I've considered getting rid of it?" Blair whispered, not looking at Serena. "I mean… we're still in high school."

Serena came closer. "B… do you really want to get rid of it?"

"What I want is not to be pregnant," Blair snapped, rolling away from Serena. But she knew what she had to do… she reached out with a trembling hand for her phone and dialed his number.

"Come over." And she hung up.

--

The memory of 'Lizzy' and the butterfly companion stuck to his stomach, and he couldn't shake it off. It was bothering him more and more. He rubbed his face as his limo made its way to Blair's place.

Blair had sounded… broken, and he wondered if she had fought with her mother again, or with Serena.

She was definitely not upset at him – they had never been better.

But that's when the Gossip Girl blast came through.

His stomach churned when he saw it, and he cursed loudly.

Why did that bitch have to ruin his life at every minute?

--

Eric blanched when he saw the text. He cursed and began dialing Kitty's number as fast as he could, hoping that she had it with her since she left it everywhere.

"Hello?" Her voice came.

"Kitty!" He breathed out.

"Hey – I was going to ask to see you one last time before-'

"Where you just with Chuck?" He demanded.

"Ermm… yeah – we were saying goodbye," Kitty stated.

He cursed.

"What?" Her voice was cold. He sensed the fear behind it.

"Someone recorded you two and… it's been blasted in Gossip Girl," he replied.

"Oh, no…" And he heard her hang up. He grabbed his coat and ran downstairs, ignoring his stepfather's startled yell when he nearly knocked him over.

--

Her heart was beating, shouting obscenities in her chest as she ran, hailing a cab and instructing them where to go.

This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't.

All her planning, all her careful planning, and it was going to hell.

Chuck would walk right into the Waldorf hormonal furry trap and leave in his limo… and…

No. She couldn't let that happen. No matter what it cost her.

She couldn't lose her father, not when she had just held him so close.

--

Blair stared down at her phone. Serena had left minutes earlier, and she had been alone to gather her thoughts on how to tell Chuck he had impregnated her with his spawn.

She had been pacing back and forth in her room when the blast arrived.

She rolled her eyes because she was so over dealing with this High School bullshit.

**SPOTTED: Chuck Bass addicted to all things Waldorf, and by that, I don't mean the real thing. You know what they say, B. 'Off with his head'.**

Her stomach felt cold and empty. She played the video, it was shaky but it showed two people that definitely… loved each other. Her eyes were staring at him with longing, love, emotion, and fondness. He was staring right at her, giving her little smiles and sporting the most un-Chuck Bass expression she had ever seen on him. He loved her. She saw her throw her arms around him, and he held her tight, letting her kiss his cheek. She saw small words exchanges, intimate looks, and then she was walking away and they stared at each other… and she kept walking, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

_Her _Chuck Bass loved that girl.

She stared at it.

She stared at it.

She then felt an overwhelming nausea take over her, and she had to run to the toilet. She held on to the porcelain as she emptied her stomach in it over and over.

When she was done, she was breathing hard and crying.

She was a fool. Such a fool.

She needed to get out. She needed to leave before he arrived… before he attempted to explain himself once more, because she just couldn't be angry at him. She wasn't angry. He was in love with someone else. How could she hold him back? How could she really?

She stared down at her stomach.

How could _they_ really hold him back?

If she loved him, which she did, she had to let him go, because he would end up being miserable and always in love with another woman.

She pulled out her phone and dialed 411.

"Planed Parenthood clinic in Manhattan," she stated, her hand shaking. He was never going to even know what he had done.

It was time to literally remove all of Chuck Bass from her, and for her to leave him be. Let him be with the one he loved.

It was as simple as that.

--

Chuck called Blair and it went to voicemail. He cursed and his leg twitched as he waited for the drive to pull up to her building when his phone rang. He jumped up to answer it, hoping it was Blair.

He sighed.

Serena.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Chuck!" She was dripping anger.

"Once more, I don't have to explain myself to you – do you mind butting out of our relationship?" He snapped.

"Chuck!" She growled. "You better have a good one this time!"

"A hug. A fucking _hug_ and suddenly I'm _cheating_," he cried.

"Look, I don't care what it is you were doing, but I'm afraid for Blair," she finally said, and his stomach froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked darkly.

"She's… I can't tell you what it is, but please go see her now," she pleaded.

"Is it…" he gulped. "What happened before?"

He had been there. They had both been there when Nate broke up with Blair in 7th grade. Blair had made herself sick over and over.

"No… I hope not." And her voice didn't portray the confidence she had been asserting lately.

"I'm almost there," he assured her.

"Ok," she said. "'Cause I'm in Brooklyn."

Chuck paused. "_Of_ _course_ you are."

--

Blair turned off the phone the moment she finished with the woman.

So she had to wait.

She was feeling strangely detached.

The world was rapidly going on around her, and she was standing in the middle of it, hoping to survive.

This was the perfect life of Blair Waldorf. She pulled up her computer and began researching the effects of abortion. How long would she be able to get back to her normal routine?

Would it hurt?

She was eighteen, so she was an independent adult. No parental consent needed. Eleanor had left just that morning and was now halfway to Milan. She would be rid of the fetus before her mother even came back.

She would be…

"Blair!"

She heard him cry from downstairs and sat up quickly.

She didn't expect him to come. She certainly didn't. She expected him to maybe… she didn't know.

He burst through her door and sighed when he found her in bed.

God, she loved him.

He looked like he had been running.

"Blair. I know what it looks like-'

"I'm not upset, Chuck," she said quietly, and he stopped.

She took a deep breath, avoiding his gaze because it was starting to hurt now. It really was. A deep amber pain was lacing through her.

"You… you're not upset?" He asked, still staring at her.

She turned and looked at him. "I know you love her," she began, and he opened his mouth to protest. "Please don't lie. I know you love her. I saw it in your eyes."

He closed his mouth and looked down, guilt evident in his face.

Oh, God… She had been right. Up until now, she had hoped that she had been imagining things.

"I do… but it's not-"

"If you love her… just… five percent of what I do you…" she took a deep shuddering breath. "Then you want to be with her."

"No… Blair, listen." He walked to her. "Remember when all those crazy things came out. About her thinking she was our daughter?"

She swallowed because their child was growing inside of her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I… I almost wished she was," he admitted and finally met her eyes.

She felt like vomiting again.

"No, Chuck," she shook her head. "No, you don't. You don't want a baby, you want to be free, and be with the one you love, I know you – I know you wouldn't want this-"

"Want what, what are you talking about?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, studying her face. She was on the verge of tears.

"This!" She pulled away from him and began pacing. "Us. All of us."

He stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you-" And that's when he turned and looked at her laptop. His mind froze: there it was. FAQ for Abortions.

His stomach felt hollow. He slowly looked at her; she was backed up against the wall, her face hidden and her body shaking.

"Don't look at me," she was whispering.

"Blair…" he said, quenching the feeling erupting in his stomach. "Are- are you pregnant?"

She was quiet, and he stared at her. Her eyes were dark and answered no questions.

He looked down at the screen.

"Are… did you… are you?" He was trying to comprehend, because the thought of her even _considering_ this was making him die slowly but surely.

"I didn't want to tie you down… Especially after I saw how you looked at _her_," she replied in a low voice. "Especially now that you love her."

He walked to her.

"Were you even going to tell me?" He asked, outraged.

She let out a small sob, the truth and consequences of what she had almost done if she had been allowed to washed over her. She was going to kill her own child. She was going to do it… just a minute ago. She had been willing to do it.

She began shaking so uncontrollably that she almost collapsed, but he grabbed her, pulling her up and to his chest.

She grasped his shirt, pulling him to her. "I… I don't know what I was thinking… I – I even made an appointment," she sobbed against his shirt.

His face was set as he held her.

"I thought… I don't know what I was thinking, Chuck," she cried against him.

He pulled her face back, looking intently at her. "You believe me, you believe me when I say it's you. It's always you… and now… _us_."

"I almost destroyed it," she gasped, her eyes wide.

"It's alright, you're just scared. I'm scared… We're only 18." He smoothed her hair back. "We're going to be fine."

Blair took a deep breathed, pulling his face down. "You don't hate me?"

"Not today." He smiled sadly at her.

She let him hold her in the bed, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"I'm meeting my father shortly," he told her. "I'll come pick you up later. We'll do dinner."

She smiled up at him and followed him downstairs. He held her for a moment, both lingering in a slow, sensuous kiss that made all the butterflies in her stomach erupt in happiness, joining with his.

He stood, waiting for the elevator and gazing at her, she was smiling back at him.

"I love you," she said and he winked, entering the elevator and letting the door close behind him.

--

Kitty jumped out of the cab, running into the building then stopped because she felt something flapping on her ear. It was a butterfly.

She was about to flap it away angrily, but she heard her father's voice from a long time ago.

She had been seven, and he bought her a cage-full of glass-winged butterflies.

"_Your mother once said that butterflies are souls of those we love, watching over us," he told her as he kneeled behind her, his chin on her small shoulder as she stared happily at the fluttering, translucent wings. "So you see," he continued. "As you get older, and I go away, like all people do, I'll always watch over you. I'll always watch over you and your mother."_

"_Chuck, stop telling her these sad stories," Blair said, watching them from her spot on the chaise. _

"_Where are you going, daddy?" The small little girl had asked._

_He smiled at her, that smile he reserved for only her and her mother._

"_Nowhere, Kitty," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "But one day, baby. Everyone leaves. We all leave, and God makes us into butterflies. So that we can always watch those we love and never leave them."_

"No, daddy," she whispered harshly. "I'm not letting you go."

She ran into the building and the black limo was pulled to the front, as requested.

She dinged the elevator, pressing five, six times, and nothing. She cursed and started up the stars. It was fourteen floors up. By the fourth floor, she thought she was going to die, but thankfully the elevator was available.

She burst into the Waldorf living room to find a very startled Blair staring at her.

"Did you send him away?" She asked fearfully.

Blair's face was impassive.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. "I asked-"

"Where is he?" Kitty demanded, coming closer.

Blair took a deep breath. "I know you care for him-"

"Where is he?" Kitty was shouting now. Blair looked startled.

"Leave or I will call security on you!" Blair cried.

Kitty grabbed Blair's phone that was discarded on the table. "Call him!" She cried.

Blair was gaping at her.

"Call him!"

"No! Leave!" Blair snapped, grabbing her phone.

"Call him, Blair," Kitty pleaded.

Blair blanched at her. "You're comple-"

"If don't call him. If you don't make him get out of the limo… if you don't do that… He will die." Kitty said desperately.

"Are you threatening us?" Blair stared at her, in horror.

"Call him! Oh, my God, it's going to be too late!" Kitty said desperately and attempted to take the phone back from Blair.

Blair resisted, running away from her.

"Blair, please!" Kitty cried. "He's going to die!"

Blair stopped, staring at her in disbelief. "You need help. He was right, you do need help."

Kitty growled and pulled out her own phone.

"What are you doing?" Blair demanded.

"Calling him."

"Out!" Blair demanded and then both of the girls jumped when a ringing came from upstairs.

Kitty slowly lowered the phone and stared at Blair.

"Did he leave his phone here?" She asked softly.

Blair looked at her. "He might've."

Kitty's world slowly crumbled. Her knees buckled and she sat on the marble floor. Her mother's sad and broken face flashed before her eyes. Her body began to shake.

"I'm… going to call some help, ok?" Blair said slowly, standing before her.

Kitty' large eyes stared at Blair, and Blair was taken back by what she saw in them. The ultimate defeat.

"Don't you understand?" Kitty said slowly. "It's too late… he's going to be in an accident."

Blair stopped and listened to her.

"He's going to be badly injured…." Kitty's tears slowed. "You'll cry by his bed for three weeks…"

Blair's thoughts ran back to Chuck mentioning something about 'Lizzy' claiming she was psychic.

"How… how you do you know this?" Blair asked, fear gripping her soul despite her best efforts to pass off her words as pure fantastical fairytales.

Kitty just stared at her, tears dribbling down her cheeks. "Ian was right. You can't change things… Things are meant to happen. He was meant to die."

An overwhelming panic took over Blair, and she ran to the elevator, pushing the buttons, hitting them forcefully.

'Lizzy's' words echoed in her until she felt she was burning.

"_He was meant to die_."

Memories on that feeling that took over her the night they reconciled filled her.

"_I have this strangest feeling_."

She cried out, pushing the buttons again.

"_Even if I die. I'll linger, keeping my eye on you…"_

"God!" She cried, attempting to keep her own tears at bay. She had felt it. She had felt it a few days ago. She had felt it.

"_I'll never leave you, Blair. I promise."_

"You promised!" She cried and breathed out when the elevator finally arrived, and then… the air was knocked out of her because he stood, alive and in the flesh, looking extremely… pissed.

"Chuck?" She whispered hoarsely. The moment before with all the pain she had felt rushed into her, and she grabbed him, pulling him to her. "You're ok!"

"What the-" he stuttered.

Kitty heard them and scrambled to her feet, letting a shout of joy when she saw him, and piled on top of them, hugging them fiercely.

Chuck let out a muffled cried, still confused and now finally understanding how Nathaniel had lived the first 17 years of his life.

"You're ok!" Both girls were stating over and over.

"Wait-" he pushed back. "What the hell is going on?"

"We thought you died!" Blair cried.

"You were going to be in an accident!" Kitty cried.

"Died?" Chuck choked. "Accident?"

"She said so!" Blair pointed an accusing finger at Kitty.

"It'll be kinda hard to die in a car accident when my limo has been _stolen_!" He snapped. "I left my phone here!"

He struggled past them and went upstairs.

"Stolen?" Kitty asked, confused. He reappeared, phone in hand.

"Yes," he snapped. "By none other than your little _ex-boyfriend_."

Kitty stared at him. Ian was gone. He had gone back to the future. He wasn't here.

"… pushed me into the pavement, knocked out Arthur and was off –'

Kitty grabbed Chuck's arm and turned him to face her. "Ian?" She demanded.

"Yes!" Chuck growled, dialing.

Kitty let go of him because her life had suddenly stopped. Ian.

Oh, my God. Ian.

"You've had this butterfly floating around you all day," he said, swatting at the small yellow thing.

Kitty's eyes studied the little yellow animal as it happily looked over her.

"_Butterflies are souls of those we love, watching over us." _Chuck had told a little girl once.

Ian.

Her love. He loved her. He still did. He… He was in the limo. He had saved her father.

"No." She shook her head at the butterfly. "No. You don't get to do this, Ian."

The butterfly seemed to smile at her, winking ever so subtly.

--

To be continued.

A/N... Please dont kill me - I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow so you wont have to wait to find out what happens to Ian. And the next chapter will be the last, just so you know :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

_You are what I never knew I always wanted.  
_"_Fools Rush In"_

Blair paled when 'Lizzy' literally crumbled in front of them. She simply slumped to the floor on her knees and her face contorted in pain. As if she was physically being hurt.

There had been emotions that Blair would've categorized with 'Lizzy'. She had been freaked out by her, jealous of her, hurt by her, angry at her, and weary of her. Now this overwhelming sensation took over her as she saw her on the floor and noticed Chuck looking even more alarmed.

This feeling of overwhelming compassion took over her.

She had never felt such overwhelming compassion.

There, in that moment, she finally understood what Chuck meant when he said he loved her. Because in the pit of her stomach, she had been pushing away the cherishment she felt whenever the girl was around her.

Before she knew it, she had kneeled next to 'Lizzy' and held her. 'Lizzy' clung to her, desperately, pulling her in like her life depended on it.

She felt 'Lizzy's' hot tears and sobs echo inside of her soul.

Blair realized that 'Lizzy' was in love with Ian, and if she really believed those predictions of hers then, in her mind, Ian was the one in the accident. Not Chuck.

The memory of thinking she had lost Chuck flooded her, and she held 'Lizzy' tighter, stroking her hair.

"Noooo…" 'Lizzy' was screaming in her shoulder, and Blair looked up at Chuck and Dorota, who were staring at them wildly.

"Dorota," Blair demanded, taking control of the situation. "Valium." The maid looked wearily at 'Lizzy' then nodded, scampering away.

Blair turned to Chuck. "Do something!"

He looked startled, as if he was shaking himself out of a trance.

"Do what? What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Stop the limo, whatever you do – stop the limo, Chuck," Blair pleaded as the girl in her arms shrieked.

Chuck started dialing his phone, and she noticed his hands were shaking. She turned her attention to 'Lizzy,' who was beyond control, and started rocking her back and forth.

"Shh…" Blair murmured to her. "Chuck's stopping the limo."

'Lizzy' cried even harder. "It's no use," she repeated over and over. Blair held her tighter and rocked her back and forth. The girl's earth-shattering cries where hitting her soul, and she even felt compelled to share in the girl's misery.

She couldn't believe she had even thought that Chuck and 'Lizzy' had anything other than friendship going on.

She looked at Chuck, who was pacing back and forth, shouting obscenities to the phone as he tried to get the limo back.

"I don't care what it costs!" She heard him yell. She studied him, and she slowly realized that he looked… grown up. He was willing to do what he had to do for people he loved.

A sense of peace settled over her, and she smiled when their eyes met in gratefulness. He was going to stay with her, he was going to be the father of her child, and they would be ok.

Chuck had half his father's staff looking for the limo when Eric burst in. He was panting and sweaty.

"Eric!" Chuck said.

Eric looked at Chuck and ran to him, nearly knocking him over as he embraced him.

"You're ok!" Eric cried.

Blair stared in wonder as Chuck slowly patted his step-brother's back, still confused at all the showering of love.

Eric pulled back and glared at Chuck. "Don't you ever do that again!" He spat.

"Oh… ok." Chuck nodded. "But I think everyone's been drinking the Kool-Aid."

Eric turned his attention to Blair, whom he found in the floor with a shaking 'Lizzy'.

"What happened?" Eric asked, and Blair looked down at Kitty who was now sobbing softly.

"Ian stole Chuck's limo," Blair explained.

Eric's eyes went wide and he blanched. "When?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," Chuck said, answering a call that came in.

"We gave her a valium, she'll be fine," Blair told Eric as he kneeled next to them.

Eric looked at Blair. "Oh, no…."

"Did you know about this?" She asked Eric.

Eric looked guilty. "We need to find him," he reached out and started stroking 'Lizzy's hair as she hiccupped softly.

"Help me get her in bed," Blair said to him, and they slowly stood with a limp 'Lizzy' in their arms.

"I want to go home," the girl whispered to Eric. Eric looked from Blair to 'Lizzy' and nodded.

"We'll get you home," he replied.

"Do you know where she lives?" Blair asked. Eric nodded, slowly.

They managed to lay her on the sofa, but 'Lizzy' wouldn't let go of Blair, so Blair continued softly rocking her, still looking at Chuck who was now tie-less, jacket-less and with his hair on end.

Dorota came and wrapped a blanked over 'Lizzy,' promising the sad girl her favored fruit shake.

Eric sat next to Blair, looking worriedly at 'Lizzy'.

They jumped when Chuck walked back to them. His face was pale, and Blair knew there was something wrong.

"Chuck?" She asked.

Chuck licked his lips and studied the nearly comatose-Lizzy.

"How did you all know there would be an accident?" He asked. Eric closed his eyes and buried his hands into his hair.

Blair's stomach clenched.

"Is he…?" She asked, placing a hand over Lizzy's ear.

Chuck shook his head slowly. "No. But he's injured. They're taking him to Mount Sinai."

'Lizzy' sat up and looked at him, but still held on to Blair's hand.

"Take me there," she said softly.

"Kit-" Eric started, but looked down. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

'Lizzy' slowly nodded.

Chuck stared down at her and then nodded. "C'mon."

The four rode the elevator, Chuck in front with Eric while Blair still held on to 'Lizzy,' who didn't seem to want to let her go.

Chuck got them a cab, and they pilled in and sat in silence to the hospital. One of Bart's people greeted them when they arrived, addressing Chuck.

"Sir, they just admitted him," he informed Chuck.

"Injuries?" Chuck asked, glancing at 'Lizzy'.

"Head injuries?" Eric clarified. The man looked startled.

"Ehh… no," he shook his head. "His arm is pretty bad, and they think some broken ribs, but he's awake."

Blair felt relief flood over her, and she instantly felt 'Lizzy' rush forward and stand before the man.

"No… no trauma to the head?" She demanded.

"I'm not a doctor, but his head is fine. No… blood, I suppose," The man explained.

'Lizzy' let out a sigh of relief and laughed, which quickly turned to tears. Eric, elated, came forward, and the two hugged happily.

"I'm going to kill him _myself_!" 'Lizzy' snapped finally.

--

They made quite an odd group as they sat in the emergency room.

Her mother and father to her right and her uncle to her left.

"I can take you home, and I'll wait," she heard Chuck tell Blair quietly; she had been nodding off.

She shook her head and grasped his hand. "No, I'm good."

Blair rested head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

She had done it. _They_ had done it.

Her father was safe, her mother was happy, and Ian… God, she had almost lost him.

She had her arm looped into Eric's and held onto him. "You ok?" He asked her, and she nodded.

When a young nurse finally came to him. "You can see him now; he's been giving the nurses a hell of a time."

She instantly stood up and moved forward, glancing at Chuck and Blair. Chuck gave her an encouraging nod, and she followed the nurse.

She walked into Ian's room as he glared angrily at a nurse, who apparently had just given him a shot. "I'll be back," she said, ignoring his icy glare.

When Ian spotted her, he sighed. "Can you _believe_ that they use needles in this time period to give people medicine?"

His statement and his appearance, with his arm heavily bandaged and his torso covered in gauze, made a sob escape her throat. She was both relieved and happy that he was fine, but the fact that he had done all of that for her today overwhelmed her.

She walked to the side of his bed as his eyes softened when he saw her crying.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said quietly as she slipped her small hand into his. She looked down and studied his IV.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered and closed her eyes, letting little droplets of wet tears run down her cheeks.

He was smirking. "I think I'm drugged."

She smiled and leaned forward, touching his face and looking at him. "I love you. Completely love you, Ian Winters."

His face pale as he stared at her. "You don't have to say it because-"

"I say it because I do," she said, touching his eyebrows and pushing his hair back like she did the day her father died. "I thought God had made you into a butterfly."

His features broke into an amused grin. "Did they give you something, too?"

"I'm serious. I thought you were a small yellow butterfly."

He was laughing now, and then he winced, his face contorting in pain.

"Don't laugh!" She looked on worriedly at his ribs.

He took small breaths as the pain inched away, and she stroked his hair, kissing his temple. "I'm going to take care of you," she told him softly.

He eyed her. "I'm not an invalid."

"I don't care," she said. "I'm still taking care of you… you've been taking care of me for as long as I remember… it's my turn now."

He smiled softly, the meds obviously taking effect. "I want to go home, Katerina. Can we go home now?"

She nodded, still stroking his hair, as his eyes slowly slid closed.

--

When she walked back to the waiting room, she paused because Blair had fallen asleep on Chuck's lap and he was slowly rubbing circles on her back as he stared distractedly at the stats of the current economic crisis.

She took them in and realized that _finally_ they were merging together. This was her parents like she remembered them. Never leaving each other's side: a team. Team Chuck and Blair.

Eric walked up from behind and smiled at her.

"He's alright?" He asked her.

Kitty nodded and leaned in to hug him. He embraced her back and kissed the top of her head.

"We've got to leave," she told him, pulling back. "Will you help us?"

Eric smiled slightly at her. "What type of a godfather would I be if I didn't?"

--

"Are you sure you want us to leave?" Blair asked 'Lizzy' doubtfully. "I mean, we can stay."

'Lizzy' stood before both herself and Chuck, looking tired but bright-eyed.

"I'm ok. Don't you worry," 'Lizzy' assured them.

Chuck took his arm off her shoulder and looked at 'Lizzy'. "C'mere."

'Lizzy' smiled and willingly went into his arms. Blair watched them. It was the strangest thing. She no longer felt the gnawing jealousy that had consumed her these past few weeks. It was the weirdest and most relief-inducing feeling she'd had in a long time.

Chuck pulled back and patted 'Lizzy's head.

"Take care, kid," he said.

"Give me a call if you need anything," Blair assured her.

'Lizzy' nodded and surprised Blair by grabbing her and fiercely hugging her, much to Chuck's amusement.

'Lizzy' gave both of them a last smile and a lingering look, then turned and began to walk away.

Chuck slipped his arm around Blair's shoulder and pulled her in, his eyes still studying 'Lizzy'. That's when they both noticed not one but two butterflies fluttering around 'Lizzy' as she turned the corner.

"That girl is always surrounded by butterflies," he said softly, and she looked up at him.

He looked down and smiled, those rare smiles he let slip into his face. The one that made her own butterflies jump and dance with happiness.

"C'mon, lets get you home," he said, and she went willingly.

--

Eric stayed with her for a couple more hours until they were ready to discharge Ian. She pushed a protesting Ian out of the hospital to the cab that Eric had waiting for them. Once all three of them had pilled to the back they headed to Central Park.

"Stop it," Ian told her. "Stop fussing over me."

She looked at him worriedly. "You look like hell."

He glared at her.

"We're here," Eric said, and they all pilled out to the grassy area.

Kitty turned to Eric and gave him another fierce hug. "Take care of them, you know."

Eric nodded. "I'll also take care of you."

She smiled at him and held on to Ian, who was still wincing.

"Take care of her, big guy," Eric told Ian, and Ian nodded. They shook hands and smiled at one another.

They watched as Eric got back on the cab and sent them a wave. She turned to Ian and took out both of their transporters.

"I'm going to miss my young mom and dad," she admitted.

"Lets just go – maybe we can be home in time for dinner and the holidays!" He said excitedly.

"It's February," she snipped.

"We're going back to November," he smiled. "November 20th."

She blinked.

Oh, shit.

"What?" He asked when their transporters were ready.

She looked at him as she finished hers, and they held hands. He nodded at her, and the tingling sensation began to spread over her.

"I missed my period," she told him, and the last thing she saw as the sparkling light took over was his shocked face.

--

"I'm going to miss the limo," she admitted to him a few hours later when they had finished their dinner and had piled into his new town car.

"Me, too," he agreed. "I promise I'll get a new one. We can… break it in," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You keep making me all these promises."

On the day before they got married, a month after high school ended, she had been running around planning all the last minute details before the big day.

She had gotten into 3 fights with her mother. Mostly because Eleanor was still devastated about her current condition.

After the emergency re-fitting of her dress, she had been completely depressed. She was the size of a blue whale. Serena assured her you could hardly see her belly in her stunning empire-waist dress, and deep down Blair knew she was right, but still…

The fact that Chuck was still out with Nate and Eric at their impromptu bachelor's party didn't help any at all.

She closed the door to the suite he had gotten for her and huffed to the bathroom. She was also gassy. How was that sexy?

She glared down at her small belly. She was only 4 months pregnant, but she already felt her hips expanding at an astronomical pace.

For some reason, Chuck couldn't get enough of her. He was on sexual overdrive and… so was she. It was crazy! They were humping like bunnies.

She sighed and looked at the mirror. She paused because there was a small pink sticky note. She reached out and grabbed it.

_I promise never to leave you_.

She read it again. A warm sensation spread over her heart.

She turned around and found another pink note on the door. She reached out.

_I promise to love you for the rest of my life._

Awww!! She bounced happily, then spotted another note on top of the bed.

_I promise to love our child as much as I love you._

She was getting downright emotional. Another note by the dresser.

_I promise to be a better man._

Now there were tears. She saw another one on the lamp by the bed.

_I promise never to cheat. Ever._

She touched the note and bit her lip. Another one by her wedding gown.

_I promise to stay as handsome as ever._

She laughed. Bass-tard.

Another note stuck on her silk robe.

_I promise to keep things interesting._

She was sure he would be able to fulfill that one with his eyes closed. She followed a note to her vanity where it was stuck to her hairbrush.

_I promise to be the best husband I can be._

She wiped a tear from her cheek and saw another note. She couldn't find another one, so she walked to the door and opened it. And there he was, flowers in hand and a satisfied smirk on his face.

Her butterflies went into a rampant flutter.

"I promise to believe you're beautiful no matter what."

A warm, indescribable sensation spread through her. She was living her own fairytale. Granted, the fairytale about the huffy princess who fell in love with the villain, let him knock her up, and married him right out of high school wouldn't have been her favorite as a child. But right now? It was damn right perfect.

"Nine promises, Bass," she smiled at him, taking the flowers from him.

He stepped to her, his eyes as dark and mesmerizing as ever.

"What do they stand for?" She whispered.

"The nine months you'll carry my child, Waldorf." His tone was low and full of promises.

She batted her lashes and pulled his head down.

"Kiss me, Bass. It's the last time you'll be able to call me Waldorf."

He smiled and kissed her then. He pulled back. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," she responded.

--

Epilogue next


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue** of _The Butterfly Effect_

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. At age 36, Chuck Bass dies. His daughter, unable to stand the pain and her mother's tears, hires a mad scientist to send her back in time to prevent her father's death. She arrives at present day, Chuck/Blair's senior year, and attempts to get her parents together before the disaster can occur in the future. Has nothing to do with the film, other than sharing a title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, the Time Machine or anything else you can relate to this. The only character that is mine is Kitty, CB's daughter.

Special thanks to my Beta, Tati!!

--

_" Don't say we aren't right for each other, the way I see it is… We aren't right for anyone else."  
__The Cutting Edge_

The sensation of being warm and comfortable took over her senses, and she wished to stay there forever. She stretched her toes and wiggled them about, stretching her arms over her head and smiling happily.

She'd had the strangest dream.

She sighed and opened her eyes.

Ahhh… All was right in the world. She was in her room.

She shook her head, because she really had had an awful dream.

Kitty took a deep breath and turned to her night table. A picture of William, smiling and happy, stared at her. She grimaced, reached out and knocked it off the table.

Ugh, she didn't know what she ever saw in that bastard.

Then, an all too familiar sensation made its way between her legs. She gasped, running to her bathroom.

She sighed. Her period. Thank God.

She wasn't ready for a baby. She still liked _being_ the baby. And everything with Ian… she wanted to do it right this time.

A fierce knock interrupted her happy moment.

"Kitty!"

Her heart leaped. Her mother. Her _own_ mother.

She scrambled out of the bathroom, rushing to the door.

"Kitty!" Blair cried again.

Kitty unlocked the door and opened it harshly. She blinked, staring at her mother. Blair was there.

Slightly older, wearing a fitted beige skirt, a red cashmere cardigan, and pearls. The her hair was half-up, and she had a small pair of Chanel glasses perched on her nose while she held some sample textures in her hand.

"Mom!" Kitty cried and threw herself into Blair's arms. Blair stumbled back, taken aback. "Oh, my God, Mom, I've missed you so much!"

Blair patted her back, still shocked. Kitty pulled back and then smelled her mother.

Yes! She smelled like her mother.

"Katerina, what is going on?" Blair demanded, taking off her glasses. "And why are you not dressed?"

Kitty let out a sigh of relief. "Where's Daddy?"

A shadow crossed Blair's face. Blair looked down, playing with the fabric in her hand.

Kitty looked at her. Oh, no.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked again.

Blair took a deep breath and looked at her. "I didn't want to tell you this because… Well, because we weren't sure yet… Because of what happened last time."

Kitty's brows furrowed.

"Where's Dad?" Kitty now demanded.

"Well, baby, he wanted to give us some time. Some you and me time."

"I have to call Heloise, I have so much to tell her!" Kitty began walking around.

"You'll see her tonight; everyone is coming over for Sunday dinner." Blair assured her. "They should be here any minute; I don't know why you're not dressed!"

"I…" Kitty looked back to her room. "What time is it?"

"It's 4… please don't tell me you were asleep," Blair chided. "I'll have Bali come in and help you."

"Mom?" Kitty reached out. "Are you ok? You look tired."

Blair nodded and then sighed, entering Kitty's room and taking a seat on her bed, motioning for Kitty to sit next to her.

When Kitty settled next to her Blair reached out and took her hand and this made Kitty even more worried.

"Kitty… you know it's been you, your father and I for a long time…" Blair began. "And you're all grown up, and I have no regrets whatsoever."

Kitty's brows furrowed.

"We didn't want to tell you because… I didn't know how'd you react, and Chuck… well, Chuck was like a kid locked in a candy store."

"Mom," Kitty pleaded.

"I'm pregnant," Blair blurted out.

Kitty blinked. "What?"

"Yup." Blair pursed her lips. "Preggers."

"But… You're old." Kitty stated confused.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that everything is still in place, and your father can't keep his hands off me."

"Eww!!" Kitty cried. "Visual!"

"How do you think you came about?" Blair snapped.

Kitty slowly smiled. "I think… I may have an idea."

Blair rolled her eyes and stood, kissing Kitty's head. "Get dressed… Oh, is William coming?"

Kitty blanched. "Mom, Will and I broke up."

Blair looked startled. "When? He was just here yesterday!"

"Ugh…" Kitty cried. "Ok. I have to fix this."

Blair stared at her, and Kitty caught her. "What?"

"I don't know… you reminded me of me when I was younger." Blair smiled, walking out.

Bali helped Kitty scramble into her clothes and while she fixed her hair Kitty dialed Will's number.

"Hey, baby!" He greeted.

"Will?" She snapped.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm breaking up with you," she informed him.

Déjà vu.

He sputtered. "What? Kitty – did someone tell you? Because it was ONE time. One."

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, Will. We're done."

"I didn't even like him!" Will cried.

_Him_?? Oh, God. TMI.

"Will? Be happy." She said and closed her phone.

She dialed the next number and waited as it rang, happily jumping on her vanity seat as Bali sent her death glares.

"It's not right for you to be making a sick man walk to the phone," Ian slurred on the other line.

She smiled happily.

"So you're still banged up?" she asked.

"_Apparently_, I fell," he groaned.

"The real version is so much more romantic," she said.

"It is," he agreed.

"Come over," she demanded.

"I'm tired. Time travel does that to you," he quipped.

"Come over," she whined. "I'll never leave your side, and I'll kiss all the bruises away."

"I don't think so. The _real_ Chuck is there. The real Chuck is going to come after me with a club once he finds out his little princess has been knocked up," he remarked.

Kitty blushed, looking down at herself. "I'm not pregnant." Bali was really glaring at her now.

"Well…Shit. I'm never that lucky."

"Apparently my mother is the one pregnant."

Ian was quiet. "It's contagious."

"Maybe airborne."

"Fine. But you better pay _extra_ attention to me," he warned.

"I told you I was going to take care of you," she smiled.

He grumbled.

"Did you know William was gay?" She asked.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah… it had occurred to me."

--

"Oh, Katerina, you look fantastic!" Lily greeted her once she came downstairs. She kissed her and hugged her, holding her close.

"I missed you, Grandma!" She whispered, taking in her Chanel number 5.

Lily was startled but recovered, holding her close. Lily smiled at her, touching her hair. "You look so much like your mother."

Kitty smiled, pleased, and went to greet her grandfather, who was asking for her.

"Grandpa!" She squealed and Bart happily embraced her. "I'm so happy you're here, I'm bringing my new boyfriend."

Bart looked startled as Kitty skipped by.

"Where's Dad?" She asked her mother as Blair instructed one of the maids where to place Bart's coat.

"He's coming up," Blair assured her. "He's helping Serena and Eric with the babies."

"Babies?" Kitty asked, perplexed.

Blair looked at her. "The twins Eric adopt- Katerina _what_ is going on with you?"

"Uncle Eric adopted twins?" Kitty squealed.

Blair stared at her, open mouthed. "Kitty," she said sternly. "Were you drinking?"

Kitty just smiled at her. "Ian is coming over. He's my new boyfriend."

Blair's brow rose. "The Winters boy?"

Kitty glared at her. "You know perfectly well who Ian is."

Blair let out a laugh.

"What?" Kitty demanded.

"No… It's odd. A long time ago this… Girl dated his uncle or something – I can't remember. It's been so long."

Kitty's stomach froze. "You don't remember?"

Just then the elevator dinged and in came Serena, bouncing a happy baby in her arms. "Look at him, Blair!"

Blair cooed over it as Eric came out behind her with another little boy and Chuck, who was carrying a baby bag with Heloise tucked under his arm.

"Daddy!" Kitty squealed and ran to him. She sighed contently when his familiar body wrapped itself around her.

"You're always hogging him!" Heloise chided.

"Cause he's mine!" Kitty said to her, giving her a wink.

"What's going on with you, Kitty?" He asked, looking down at her.

She smiled happily at him.

Her dad. Salt and pepper hair in his side burns, laugh lines and crinkly skin around his eyes. She breathed in. Yup. Definitely her dad.

"I missed you," she said.

"You saw me last night," he reminded her, walking with both girls wrapped under his arms.

"I know, I still missed you." Kitty told him, kissing his cheek. "Oh, and Ian's coming over."

"What the hell for?" He demanded.

"He's my new boyfriend," she smiled and Heloise squealed, pulling her to a corner so they could begin the details.

When her and Eric's eyes met, he sent her a wink, then one of the babies began to wail.

--

"Our daughter has a new boyfriend," he told his wife as he came up behind her, handing the baby bag to one of the maids.

Blair turned to him and smiled. "I told her."

His eyes widened slightly, taking her in. "And?"

"She's good with it," Blair smiled, slipping her around his waist.

"You didn't… have to explain to her where they come from?" He asked, smirking at her.

"My love, I hate to be the one to say this to you." She leaned in, watching his eyes darken. "Your little girl is most likely _not_ a virgin."

She enjoyed watching him through dinner as he stabbed his potatoes and glared at Ian, who was sitting next to Kitty. They were staring at each other as if the entire family was missing.

"Chuck," she murmured to him. He spared her a glance. "I just hope the next one is a boy – I don't think you can handle another girl."

"Basses are always boys," he replied.

She smiled and, somewhere, she felt she had heard him say this before, but pushed it out of her mind. She turned her attention to their daughter and was filled with the memory of her own times at the Bass' dinner.

She felt him slip his hand into hers and squeeze it. She felt the butterflies in her stomach erupt. She shivered. He always had that effect on her.

--

The end

A/N - An extreme amount of thank yous for those of you who took time out and reviewed the story - I really, realy appreciate it! I'm very happy so many of you not only liked the story but enjoyed Kitty/Ian as well. Thank you!


End file.
